Power Rangers Megaforce
by Sir Koji
Summary: Megaforce written as a proper anniversary season. 22 (20 1 Halloween 1 Christmas) of Gosei, then 22 (same breakdown) of Gokai. The entirety will be anniversary focused, not just the Gokai half.
1. Ranger War

This is my rewrite of Megaforce (and Super Megaforce, although it'll just stay under the original title, just Part 2). Megaforce has potential, but is disappointing, so this is a rewrite of it with the anniversary elements in all of it, not just the Gokaiger half.

I worked with Goseiger episodes, so I have the episode listed and how long the clip is. If you want the actual scenes, use that information. I used the TV Nihon HD subs specifically. Same with Gokaiger; Nihon HD.

Of note: no. They do not wear the same clothes everyday. This is already an improvement on Megaforce.

* * *

**Ranger War**

It was an unyielding army that had come to Earth; the sky filled with invading ships, raining down energy blasts, dropping soldiers. Some soldiers were metallic in design; gray, with tin-like heads, carrying axes. Others were blue, bigger, with pincer-like hands. Yet others were yellow with stripes, wielding daggers.

Mixed with the army of soldiers were monsters as well. Two looked like insects; one had guitar-like protrusions (Goseiger 4), another was red and had two antenna protruding outwards, looking like a mite of some sort (Goseiger 8). One looked like a crow of some sort, covered in feathers and purple gourds (Goseiger 26), while another looked like a grotesque merman, standing on two legs (Goseiger 27). One was a purple and gold armored creature carrying a fork-like staff, but its design was hard to place (Goseiger 30).

Other monsters included a black creature with blue spheres, carrying a blaster, with parts protruding from his arms and shoulders (Gokaiger 1). Another looked like some sort of Aztec warrior with hands coming out of his shoulders (Gokaiger 7), another was white and gray with a cracking body, his shoulder held a crimson spiked ball with another face on it (Gokaiger 8).

One monster was mostly purple, with a large claw on its left hand. It was a green body encircled in a purple mouth, with eyes and an anglerfish-like extension coming off of its head (Gokaiger 13). One was black with green skeleton-like armor on, with a skull-like hand and a staff (Gokaiger 19). One had three heads; a purple head, a black head, and an orange head, with a green, orange and black body (Gokaiger 24), and the last noticeable monster looked ridiculous; its entire body was a giant head and mouth, with orange and green legs and similarly colored tubes coming off of its head (Gokaiger 33).

Standing to oppose this army from space were the Power Rangers. Rangers whom had lost their powers were given them back by the power of the Sentinel Knight, while the SPD and Time Force Rangers were brought back in time, and the RPM Rangers were brought over from their dimension, given chance to fight in this war due to their winning against all odds in their own world.

A few rangers were missing. The Mighty Morphin team was missing its Green or White member, but was composed of its original five, with their original users. The Zeo team was missing their Red Ranger, while the Turbo team was fully compiled thanks to the Robot Rangers, filling in for every position except Blue, while the Blue Senturion and Phantom Ranger were also there to assist.

The Space team is where the missing Turbo Rangers were, bringing their number up to its maximum. And finally, the SPD team, due to its shifting of ranks, stood with Sky as the Shadow Ranger, Bridge as the Red Ranger, Z as Yellow, Syd as Pink, Sam as Omega, Kat as Kat Ranger, along with a Green, Blue and Nova Rangers.

And then war began.

Both sides raced at each other, weapons drawn. Tommy Oliver, clad as the Black Dino Thunder Ranger, ran into battle, carrying his Brachio Staff, wearing Saba strapped to his right hip, with the Dragon Dagger strapped along his lower back, and his Red Power Sword strapped down his back, handle extending over his left shoulder.

He slashed two of the metal soldiers down with two swings of his staff and span around, parrying another. He drew Saba and fired beams from the eyes on the hilt before slashing down a blue warrior.

Tommy fought alone, unlike most others. The Rangers stuck together, fighting as one, even if it wasn't with their team. Casey, the Red Jungle Fury Ranger, fought alongside Leo, the Red Lost Galaxy Ranger, unleashing the Tiger Spirit and the powers of fire, respectively.

Kevin, the Blue Samurai Ranger, used his bow, firing into the crowd while Rose, the Pink Overdrive Ranger, fired with her Drive Guiser weapon into the crowd as well.

Kimberly ducked under the swing of the purple monster, and up came Andros, slashing twice with his Spiral Saber before Mike, the Magna Defender, came in, slashing him across the chest.

Behind Mike came Billy, parrying two axes with his Power Lance. He pushed back and kicked one in the chest. The other was taken out by Justin's shot from his Turbo Hand Blasters.

[Gokaiger 3. 9:03-9:07]

Tommy, having lost his extra weapons, slashed a metal warrior across the chest, having reached a rocky area. He span his staff around and plunged it into the ground, causing flames to rise up and smash through another group of them.

[Gokaiger 23. 17:18-17:20]

The Lightspeed Rangers (minus Ryan) leapt through a series of flames, each armed with their V-Lancer.

[Ened Sentai footage]

They leapt into a crowd of mixed soldiers, slashing through them with their Lancers.

[Gokaiger 36. 17:21-17:25]

Scott, the Red RPM Ranger had been pushed towards some docks and construction. Standing before him was a series of Grinders; they had come through as well, it seemed. Venjix had been inside of his Morpher, and had sent out a beacon to whatever would pick him up. It seemed this enemy from space had intercepted the beacon and taken the Grinder blueprints.

He ran into the group of Grinders, carrying his Street Saber. He slashed through the series of them rapidly, stopping to stand still when the last fell.

[Gokaiger 5. 12:02-12:25]

Meanwhile, his team was busy elsewhere. They were nearby, at the docks as well. They faced a group of metal soldiers, however. Flynn lowered his Turbo Cannon, firing into a group of them with one hand. Summer was kicking through them before using her wheel gauntlet on one's chest. She proceeded to summon her Zip Charger, letting it go wild on the small group. Ziggy leapt through a few of them, coming down and smashing his Turbo Axe into the ground to create a shockwave that took the rest out.

[Gokaiger 26. 9:02-9:03]

The SPD Green Ranger, Syd, and Sam. Syd and Green ran towards group of enemies, shooting.

[Gokaiger 26. 14:26-14:32]

Some of the survivors of Lothor's bid at world domination had joined up with this fleet as well. The Kelzaks, along with the metal warriors, rushed forward in a city-scape, while Shane, the Red Wind Ranger, leapt at them, sword drawn, left hand up in a sign. He ran on the air, running through the group, slashing them left and right until he landed in a crouch.

[Gokaiger 26. 14:41-14:45]

Shane wasn't the only one; nearby Dustin slashed a metal warrior and then performed a hand seal, making four copies of himself, all of which raced forward into the battle.

[Gokaiger 1. 1:07]

Jayden, the Red Samurai Ranger, blocked a punch from behind with his sword running up his back.

[Gokaiger 1. 1:14-1:23]

The Wild Force Rangers leapt into the crowd after Cole attacked a downed metal warrior, while rolling into a fight with the Lost Galaxy Rangers and the Zeo Rangers. Leo ended the fight by unleashing a burst of flames into the group of metal warriors in front of him.

[Gokaiger 1. 1:32-1:34]

The Mighty Morphin team was fighting together. Jason slashed one aside and threw a punch.

[Gokaiger 1. 1:39-1:47]

Aurico and Shane went back to back and slashed down some warriors while their comrades fought together with swift streaks and slashes.

[Gokaiger 32. 15:44]

Back in the desolate area the bulk of the fighting was occurring in, Casey grappled briefly with a blue warrior before spinning past him.

[Gokaiger 32. 15:49-15:56]

Meanwhile, Theo and Lily teamed up against another one, ending with Lily sending rapid punches into its chest.

[Gokaiger 46. 16:21-16:24 (note: edit out the Kakuranger emblem in the background)]

Nearby the five Alien Rangers, along with Ninjor, raced across the rocky landscape, engaging the metal warriors in swordplay.

[Gokaiger 47. 21:08-21:10]

Meanwhile, in the forest, the Lost Galaxy Rangers, minus Leo, but with Mike, raced forward, being led by Kai. The four Rangers began to glow as the Lights of Orion activated, and then Mike began to shine as well as they all combined into a ball of light.

[End Sentai footage]

In another forest, Zach was fighting with his Power Axe, facing off against a series of all three soldiers along with the green skeleton monster. The other Rangers were fighting the other monsters (long shot panning over the monsters of the week fighting the Rangers outside of the forest, in the quarry, etc.), leaving Zach to this fight alone. He slashed two metal monsters aside before kicking a yellow one. He leapt forward, swinging his axe down.

The monster caught it in its skeleton hand. It pushed back and slashed Zach once across the chest with its staff, and then again, and a third time. Zach was thrown back, Power Axe going flying. He hit the ground, a burst of black coming from him. (pan away before human form is shown, so actor isn't needed)

The monster was immediately blindsided by the arrival of Nick, the Red Mystic Ranger, fighting with his Magi Staff in sword mode. He pushed the monster away and out of the forest.

As the fight continued, soon the monsters were falling, along with the soldiers, but the ships still hung in the sky. There were Rangers missing as the survivors assembled; some had already been de-Morphed, giving their powers in smaller blasts to wipe out a small army. Others, like Zach, had re-Morphed and come back, like others.

Everyone cast their right hand into the sky, and they all began to glow their respective colors. There was an explosion of power as their Ranger energies flew upwards, smashing through the fleet, and destroying it.

(Long pan) The area was covered in dust and debris. The Dragon Dagger was sticking from the ground at an odd angle. Other weapons were scattered as well, some were lost now, while others were to be easily found.

Tommy, war hardened and grizzled, gripped the Dragon Dagger's hilt and looked at the sky.

"We did it."

* * *

[Goseiger 1. 0:27-0:29]

Six months later, a blue spaceship hung in space, just above Earth.

[Goseiger 1. 0:33-1:02]

Within the ship stood an alien warrior, appearing like a butterfly or moth of some sort. He turned to a blue and silver armored insect warrior who approached him.

"Admiral," he stated, "I may not be a soldier, and I may be overlooking some of the fine arts of war, but is it smart? Attacking the Earth with only a skeleton crew, compared to the army that came under my father's orders?"

The other stepped towards him, resting a hand on his shoulder, "I am certain," he said as he withdrew his hand, "Those soldiers, that army…they were met by the Earth's heroes. They're gone now, and I am a commander unlike those who came before me. The Earth shall fall, Prince Vrak, and I shall avenge the van that fell before us. I shall walk upon this Earth and raise the flag of our glorious Vago Empire!"

[End Sentai footage]

* * *

It was as if it was spoken about every day, it was the go-to thing to talk about with anyone you had just met, if you had nothing else to talk about. And frankly, it was getting annoying.

Troy Burrows stepped out of the gym with a few others. Fencing practice was in the morning, before classes began. It was odd being in a nearly-empty school for an hour or two, but kind of nice. And then the misfortune came to him of having to listen to two people talking about it.

I was a spectacle, but the battle the Rangers had taken part in was long past. Six months had gone by, and while that wasn't a terribly long time ago, it was still past, everything had been said.

Troy had been amazed, and thankful that they had been protected and saved by these Rangers, but one thing always annoyed him about it.

Who were they?

They were faceless people that the populace was supposed to put trust into. They had sacrificed so much in that invasion, and yet nobody knew anything. It would be different if they knew, if they could thank them, but they couldn't.

This still made Troy wonder if they were able to all be trusted. There had to be a bad apple or two in the group, right? But they had apparently all fought. But was that of their own choice, or were they dragged into it?

More than anything, they needed thanking, and that was impossible without identities.

Troy thrust his hands into his pockets and walked off to his locker. He had to get his things and get ready for class. His fun was over, now it was time to learn.

He walked past two other students who were standing by one of the lockers. A young guy with a smug look on his face was talking to his friend who wore glasses and came off as looking more like the bookish type.

"That's not going to work for you Jake," the glasses one said.

"And why not Noah?" he asked, folding his arms.

"You're Jake Holling. She's Gia Moran."

"Yeah, so?" Jake asked.

"If there's anything I've learned from listening to you, it's this," Noah told him, apparently finding this conversation odd and annoying, since he really wasn't talking about anything technical, anything logical, "You two are on completely different levels. You two are not compatible in the least."

"And where do you get that idea from?" Jake questioned him.

"You," Noah told him, "A few others, but mostly you yourself."

"I'd never say we weren't compatible!" Jake told him.

"No, but you talk about yourself, you talk about her. I did the math," Noah told him before closing his locker and heading on towards class.

"Hey!" Jake yelled at him, hurrying after.

Troy was watching them as he went through his locker. He could only shake his head in slight amusement over them before walking on himself.

Troy glanced around class a few minutes later. He saw the girl that those two had been talking about. Gia Moran was one of the smartest students in their class, and a lot of people apparently pined after her, finding her to be one of the most beautiful girls in school.

Troy had been here, in Harwood, since he was a freshman. This was his fourth year, and final year, along with everyone else in this class, but he never saw it. He'd known of her all that time, and yet never saw it himself.

It always struck Troy as odd that Gia's best friend was a girl named Emma Goodall. They weren't overly alike; well, they were both good people, apparently, but otherwise their personalities didn't overly match up.

Gia was cool and collected, and Emma seemed a bit more up in the air and went with things as they happened, more in tune with her emotions. That's how Troy always saw them, and always questioned it. Jake Holling and Noah Carver was another one he had to question; spontaneous and joking Jake and intelligent and grounded Noah.

_I guess sometimes the least likely of people come together._

The topic of class today seemed somewhat meaningless, lost on pretty much everyone in the room. The greatest resources to man were land, water and air. Land where we lived, where we cultivated, the water where we obtained the liquid that sustained us, along with fish for food, and the air which gave us breath.

And then he went onto the topic of insects, and their ability to survive many things. Jake joked that squashing them was one way of stopping them.

"Oh," the teacher finally said, clearly absent-minded. He was old, and this wasn't the first time he had mixed up lesson plans, "I'm sorry everyone, really, I am."

"It's ok," Gia said, sitting in the front row, "A little review never hurt."

"Even if it is something so basic?" Jake sniggered, sitting back a row behind and a few seats down.

Troy looked out the window instead of taking part in the conversations sparking around him as the teacher looked for his notes. This wasn't of much interest to him, not now.

* * *

After the school day came to an end, Troy walked out alone, slinging his bag over his back. He looked at others, paired up with friends, siblings, going home together.

Troy had friends, but he had no siblings. He didn't walk with anyone; just alone. He preferred it that way. He wasn't always a loner, but he always felt solitude was rather nice.

He looked up at a bird flying overhead. How nice that must be, to soar, to pass everything by beneath you…

"Troy?"

He looked back to see Emma. That was odd; they barely ever talked, and when they did it was related to class.

"Yeah," he said.

"Oh, sorry," she apologized, "I wasn't asking if that was your name."

He had interpreted it as such, and just shrugged, "Sorry. What is it? Do you need something?"

She withdrew an envelope from her pocket and held it out to him, "I found this in my locker."

He reached out, confused, "You found something for me in your locker?" He took the envelope as she nodded, seeing his name on it. "Our lockers aren't even near each other."

"I know," she said, "It's strange." She drew another one out, this one with her name, "This was in Jake Holling's locker."

"What?" he questioned. He hurried back into the school, Emma following behind him. He opened his locker to find an envelope sitting atop his things, Noah Carver's name on it.

"I wonder who else has something like this," Emma commented.

He took it out and thrust it into his pocket. He tore his letter open and looked at it, but it was blank.

"Mine too," she told him.

"That's even more confusing," he said, going off to find Noah. He was no mailman, but he'd deliver this.

He almost bumped into Gia, who was giving one to Jake. She held her own in hand, presumably from Noah.

"I believe this is yours," Troy told Noah, holding it out.

He looked at Troy, seeing that he had one as well, "So I'm the last one," Noah said, "At least, of the current number."

"You think there's more?" Jake asked, smiling, presumably because Gia had held his.

"What is this?" Troy questioned, "Anyone know?"

Noah opened his, finding it blank. All of them were blank.

"Perhaps some sort of invisible ink?" Noah wondered aloud.

Each one flashed a color, and then in an instant, the five teens were gone, finding themselves nearly tumbling to the ground upon landing in a stone chamber of some sort.

The walls were smooth, with large portions dug out and glass placed in front of them, as if they were meant to be display cases of some sort, but held nothing inside. There were five short terminals in the room as well, each one with a different color splayed across it.

One was red, one pink, one blue, one yellow, and one black.

In the back of the room, half built into the wall, was a black armored figure, head now rising when he saw them.

"You received my message," he said, his voice holding an echo to it, a mechanical tone, and a weakness. His black body armor was dulled and cut up, the crimson crystal in his chest dulled, his visor cracked and chipped.

It only took a moment for Jake to realize who he was, "You're the Phantom Ranger!"

"I am…," the figure said longingly, "Or was."

"Ok, so you're one of the Rangers," Troy said, looking around the room. He gestured out to it, "Why did you bring us here? Why us?"

"Isn't it obvious?" Jake turned to him, questioning Troy, "He wants us to be Rangers!"

"What?" Troy questioned flatly.

Noah paced around a little, "It…it is unlikely that we'd be brought here for no reason, but…but we're high schoolers…"

Gia stepped forward, "Is this true?" she asked the Phantom Ranger. "Did you bring us here to be Rangers, like Jake thinks?"

"I did," the Phantom Ranger answered her.

"But why us?" Emma asked, "Noah's right, we're just high school students. We're not fighters."

"Because the first of the teams in the great time of Rangers were only high school students as well," he answered, "A man named Zordon assembled them, and they were successful, for the most part. They had a long battle, but in the end, it was won. I've summoned five students to attempt to replicate that success, to ward off the next threats coming to Earth."

"Threats?" Noah asked, "What threats?"

"The same ones that left me in this state," the Phantom Ranger answered, "The Vago Empire."

"You mean the war?" Troy questioned.

"Yes. They were the enemy that the Rangers fought. They've returned; I have detected them in orbit above the Earth, and time is running out. A new team is needed immediately to stave off their next attempts to take the Earth."

"And you brought us?" Troy questioned.

"You're standing here, are you not?" the Phantom Ranger responded.

"What can we do?" Noah asked.

"All of you have your own skills," the veteran responded, "Noah, you are gifted with great intellect. Gia, you are gifted with leadership and intelligence. Emma, you have compassion, and something more. Jake, you have a will, a drive. And Troy, you have experience and commitment."

Emma gave the Phantom Ranger a questioning look, but got no further answers.

The five stone panels opened up. "Step to your panels," the Phantom Ranger told them. "Troy. You will be the leader; the Red Megaforce Ranger." Troy stepped towards the red panel and looked down at an elongated Morpher that looked like a head, and a pile of cards.

"Noah, you shall be the Blue Megaforce Ranger." Noah stepped to his. "Jake, you shall be the Black Megaforce Ranger." He stepped forward. "Gia, you shall be the Yellow Megaforce Ranger. And Emma, you shall be the Pink Megaforce Ranger."

When they all stood at their panels and took up their Morphers, they all looked to the Phantom Ranger once more.

"How do we use this stuff?" Troy questioned.

"I will inform you," the Phantom Ranger replied. "Your training begins now."

* * *

[Goseiger 1. 5:51-7:34]

As the insectoid warriors harassed people in town and chased them down, Jake and Gia erupted from the ground in Ranger form. Jake held an axe, and Gia a claw-like weapon. They flipped into battle, taking two down quickly before helping a woman to escape.

"Looks like these suits really do help!" Jake boasted as he fought and ducked.

As Gia fought she commented, "Just don't lose focus. We only had twenty minutes of prep time."

Soon a row of them appeared, lowering their weapons and firing blaster bolts, which Jake kicked aside. The two thrust their weapons into the ground, swallowing the enemies.

"Enough time apparently," Jake said as the two high-fived. They span around to another group, but Noah, standing in blue atop a nearby structure had fired with his bowgun, taking them down.

"Good job!" Jake called to him as Noah flipped down, still firing. He proceeded to go into kicks and close quarters combat before joining the other two, bowgun up.

"You have to be watching everywhere," Noah told them.

"We're a team now," Gia told him, "We'll watch each other's backs at times like this."

Jake crouched down beside Noah and looked at him, "We're Rangers now. We're pretty much invincible!"

Gia touched Noah's shoulder and leaned down a bit, "Don't listen to him," she told Noah, "We'll be watchful."

Noah looked away from her and forward again as Jake rose, "Well, glad to know you're taking this seriously."

As more shots came, the three deflected them again. Soon they were being surrounded and went into direct combat once again.

Emma, as the Pink Ranger, came flying out of the sky, firing energy bolts from her weapon as she flew over them.

She landed and turned to them, "Flying is amazing," she said before running over to them, "I can't believe what sorts of power we have." She hit Jake on the shoulder, "You need to be more careful." Then Noah, "Good job."

"More careful?" Jake questioned. He leaned on Noah's shoulder, "Eh, you guys. Look, Noah's got my back, that's what I need."

Gia touched Emma's shoulder, "I imagine we'll be bailing him out often."

Noah pushed Jake's hand off, "I won't always have your back you know…"

They moved around a little and Jake looked to Emma, "Troy?"

"Phantom Ranger was talking to him a little more," she answered.

More of the insect warriors began to materialize from the ground.

"Man, we could use him now…," Jake said.

The warriors rushed in as a crimson cyclone came from the sky, smashing through them. The Rangers rose from their battle stances and turned to look.

[End Sentai footage]

Troy stood beside them as he came out of the cyclone, sword in hand, "Sorry I'm late," he said, swinging his sword out towards the remaining warriors, "He wanted to make sure I knew what leadership meant."

"And?" Gia asked.

"And I'll do my best," Troy said. As the last few rushed in, he tightened his grip on his hilt, "Let's do this!"

[Goseiger 1. 9:49-10:33]

* * *

In space, the Vago Empire ship still hung in orbit. A crimson mantis-like alien was swiping his claws around, "The Earth has no teams!" he hissed, looking at Admiral Malkor and Vrak, "We confirmed it!" He gestured with his claws, "Those Stingers should have been able to handle any new Rangers thrown out against them. I want to go!" he hissed.

"I guess that batch of Stingers aren't as quality as we believed," Vrak commented, "The Sting-Wingers name is being shamed with that loss. If only they knew their cousins were fighting so poorly."

"Vrak," Malkor stated, "I have destroyed every queen, I have all of them under our command…," he muttered, contemplating if all of the hard work was going to pay off or not. Or was it indeed just a bad section of the hive that had been sent into battle? He turned, "Scaraba. I have need of you."

An alien stepped out from farther inside the ship. He swung his arms together as he walked towards them, "Don't fear, Admiral. I will be sure to avenge the Stingers and defeat these Rangers." He bowed before Malkor as he finished speaking.

"Go," the Admiral told him.

He rose and began to walk out, but Vrak shot his hand out, "Wait!" He stepped towards Scaraba, "If you can defeat the Rangers, expect a knighting."

Scaraba laughed and swung his arms together a few more times, "I'll crush them!" he boasted, "And then I'll have so much power!" He hurried off, eager to gain his knighting, and the power it would hold for him.

[End Sentai footage]

* * *

"That was amazing!" Jake shouted, making a celebratory arm thrust.

"This is a fight for not only our lives, but the lives of everyone around us," Gia told him flatly, "I don't think celebrating like that is appropriate."

"But…"

"She has a point," Noah told Jake.

"What were you doing with the Phantom Ranger?" Emma asked Troy. He didn't answer, he just looked on ahead.

* * *

"Troy," the Phantom Ranger had said, "Something is wrong."

"Yeah, something is," Troy said, "The Rangers are faceless warriors, and you want us to become them. They gave great sacrifices for this world, but…I don't know if I want to fight. I don't know if I want to become one of them, when it's so hard for me to identify with them."

"This is for the entire Earth," the Phantom told Troy, "Stop being so selfish!" he shouted.

Troy was taken aback. He didn't think of it as selfishness, but didn't voice that.

"I have chosen you because we need you," the Phantom Ranger continued, "Fight for the Earth, fight for your family, your friends, everyone you know and those you don't. But fight against these monsters, fight for everyone! In time you will overcome your problems, in time you may meet former Rangers so you can attach names and faces to the Ranger uniforms. They will stop being faceless protectors."

"But I'll be a faceless protector to so many," Troy told him.

"You wear that mask over your face so that the enemy won't be able to target your friends and family," he responded, "Do you want them in the line of fire?"

"No…I wouldn't, if I joined."

"You will join," the Phantom said, "You know all of this already, I handpicked you. You need to join. Do you really want someone else to fight? Or do you want to do your best, and know that your best was done, instead of questioning if someone is doing as much as they can?" he questioned.

"…I'll do it, then," Troy said, "I'll fight and lead this team."

* * *

There was a beeping noise, so the Rangers drew their Morphers and looked. The red dot was blinking, and a message from the Phantom Ranger was coming through.

"Rangers. A monster has touched down on the Earth. Go and stop it before it can do too much damage!"

"Where is it?" Troy questioned him.

"Downtown. You'll see it," the Phantom Ranger responded before ending.

"We'll see it?" Troy muttered.

"I guess it must be an easy one to find…," Emma told him, although she herself was uncertain about those words.

[Goseiger 1. 12:12-13:00]

Scaraba walked towards a large building and plunged his arms into it, bringing it crumbling down. He walked atop it and began to repurpose it, and other material, into giant balls of rubble. He began to fire energy bolts onto other buildings as well. "Yes, this planet is perfect for me!" he laughed, "So much material!"

On the Vago Empire ship, the three commanders watched his progress on a screen. The crimson alien tapped his claws together, "I should be out there…," he hissed.

"You'll get your chance, Clawhate," Malkor told him, "Scaraba is working out well…"

Vrak gazed as well, but ultimately said nothing.

[End Sentai footage]

* * *

They soon saw what their mentor meant. It was obvious. People were fleeing, there were giant balls of stone, and so many buildings around them were wrecked.

"Alright guys," Troy said, drawing his Morpher, "Let's do this."

Each of them drew their Morphers and opened the mouth portion. Scaraba turned to them, "Oh, so you finally turn up…"

"We've come to stop you!" Gia told Scaraba, "You won't get away with all of this!"

"We'll protect the people!" Emma said.

"We'll end your havoc right now!" Noah shouted.

"We're Power Rangers! It's our job to destroy monsters like you!" Jake shouted.

"Ready?" Troy asked all of them, drawing his Morph Card up.

"You five are too weak to stop me," Scaraba told them, "Stingers are one thing, but me? Ha! I'll crush you now!"

Each Ranger loaded their card into the Morpher and thrust it forward, closing the mouth with their bottom hand. "Mega Morph!" they all cried.

"Power of the Sky! Megaforce Red!" Troy shouted.

"Power of the Wind! Megaforce Pink!" Emma shouted.

"Power of the Stone! Megaforce Black!" Jake shouted.

"Power of the Plants! Megaforce Yellow!" Gia shouted.

"Power of the Sea! Megaforce Blue!" Noah shouted.

[Goseiger 1. 18:07-18:26]

The Rangers all moved into a position. Gia on the far left, crouched, one arm out, one back. Noah at her left, standing, one leg behind the other, one arm up, the other down. Troy in the center, crouched, one arm bent, one partially out. Then Jake, standing, arms out at angles. Then Emma, tilted forward in a partial crouch, arms back and out. An explosion erupted behind them.

On the Vago Empire ship, the trio continued to watch. Clawhate cursed, "Fool…they transformed!"

As soon as they rose from their poses, they assumed fighting stances. Scaraba slammed his arms together again and shouted, "Stingers!"

More Stingers appeared, leveling their blaster knives at the Rangers. The Rangers drew their Morphers up and drew down on the mouths, pulling a card from their belts and slotting it inside.

The Morpher lit up as soon as the cards were slotted, and the process began.

[Goseiger 1. 18:37-21:47]

Five animal heads flew through the air and through cards, appearing through the Morphers and going to their respective Rangers. Each one affixed their head to their sidearms and branded their weapons.

"Let's go!" Troy shouted as the team flipped into battle.

Noah fought alone, shooting a few before focusing energy through his weapon. "Shark Wave!" he called out, firing a charged shot to deal with a handful

Jake was in a somewhat grassy area. He fought through a few before charging his, "Snake Venom!" More went down.

Gia was in a rockier area, jumping and shooting before charging for hers, "Tiger Fang!" she called, dealing with a few more in a single shot.

Emma was jumping around an upper building, firing on a few that were by the edge. "Phoenix Flare!" she called, shooting more down with her charge.

Troy flipped off of a building, shooting a few down around him before going for his charge. "Dragon Flame!" he shouted, firing off his charged shot before being rejoined by the others.

"Just him," Jake said before aiming his blaster for Scaraba.

"I'll crush you first!" he shouted, rolling one of his giant balls of stone forward while standing atop it.

"That won't work!" Troy shouted at him. The team combined their fire, and in one burst they destroyed the boulder, sending Scaraba flying off of it. He landed in front of them, and the team prepared to face him.

"Try this!" he shouted as he rose, the circular armor on his chest spinning and throwing out pieces of the buildings he had sucked in. The Rangers shot them down rather easily.

"No!" Scaraba shouted, bringing his arms to his head.

"Let's use the other weapons," Troy said to the others. He and the others drew their Morphers and slotted new cards.

Soon their weapons appeared before them in flashes of their respective colors. Gia gripped her claw, Noah his bowgun, Troy his sword, Jake his axe, and Emma her blaster.

"Try this!" shouted Scaraba, throwing energy balls from his hands. The Rangers drew their weapons up to prepare to take the hits. As soon as the energy balls struck, Troy leapt out, Emma on his back, using the power of the sky to fly.

As they came at Scaraba, she shot him in the chest, stumbling him back. Troy swung his sword through Scaraba's chest as they passed by.

"Let's go too!" Gia shouted, running in as Jake rested an arm on Noah.

"She seems into this," Jake said.

"Don't waste the opening," replied Noah.

Jake ran after Gia at that comment.

Scaraba threw energy bolts from his eyes, but Gia blocked with her claw weapon. Jake leapt up over her and slashed him a few times with his axe before Gia rushed in with a claw strike.

Finally, Noah leapt up and flipped over him, peppering him with energy bolts.

The team assembled on the other side of Scaraba and drew together, their chest symbols glowing. It formed in the air in front of them, sky on top, then sea in the middle, and land on the bottom.

"Let's combine!" Troy told them.

The weapons fit together into a blaster, which gained elemental cards from the different Rangers. Scaraba stood looking at it, "What is this?"

"Mega Dynamic!" the team shouted. They threw their arms out, "Ha!" they shouted as the blasts flew forward before combining into a central energy blast.

Scaraba tried to use his arms to protect himself, but the blast tore into him. He was shot into the sky and exploded, leaving the Rangers to turn, Troy gripping the Megaforce Blazer cannon alone.

[End Sentai footage]

* * *

"Congratulations Rangers," the Phantom Ranger told the team as they returned to his cave, helmets tucked under their arms. "But the fights will only get harder from here on out, now that they know there is a team of Rangers fighting for the Earth."

"Let them try," Jake said, "We'll take them down again!"

"This isn't a game," Gia told Jake.

"Let him celebrate," Emma said to her friend, "You're his partner. You'll get it to him soon."

"I guess so," Gia said.

"We defeated one of the monsters," Noah said, "Was that one of the enemies we had to defeat? One of their leaders?"

"No," the Phantom Ranger responded, "It was a step above the Stingers, but it was just a soldier. The leaders remain in their ship. You will likely have to fight through many of their soldiers before they will show themselves."

"We'll do what we have to do," Troy said, "We have no other choice. We'll fight them until we can end it all."

"Very good," their mentor told them, "And remember this, my Rangers. Never bow your heads; hold them high. You are the defenders of the Earth, you are the Power Rangers."

The five Rangers stood in a line, looking at the disabled Phantom Ranger, remembering what their duty was, but yet what duty brought. Damage, destruction, but they were young, they were strong, and they were still adapting to what this life was to bring to them.

For now, this potential sign of the future didn't bother them. All that was on their minds was duty, the duty to protect the planet, and to repel these insect invaders.

They were the new guardians of the Earth.

* * *

Footage:

Gokai 1 (War): 1:07, 1:14-1:23, 1:32-1:34, 1:39-1:47 **0:20 Sentai**

Gokai 3 (War): 9:03-9:07 **0:04 Sentai**

Gokai 5 (War): 12:02-12:25 **0:23 Sentai**

Gokai 23 (War): 17:18-17:20 **0:02 Sentai**

Gokai 26 (War): 9:02-9:03, 14:26-14:32, 14:41-14:45 **0:10 Sentai**

Gokai 32 (War): 15:44, 15:49-15:56 **0:08 Sentai**

Gokai 36 (War): 17:21-17:25 **0:04 Sentai**

Gokai 46 (War): 16:21-16:24 **0:03 Sentai**

Gokai 47 (War): 21:08-21:10 **0:02 Sentai**

Gosei 1: 0:27-0:29, 0:33-1:02, 5:51-7:34, 9:49-10:33, 12:12-13:00, 18:07-18:26, 18:37-21:47 **7:05 Sentai**

Total: **8:21 Sentai footage**


	2. No Failure

**No Failure**

[Goseiger 2. 3:35-4:13]

Vrak walked beside Malkor, making a comment and wave of his arm, "A setback, that is all."

On Malkor's other side was Clawhate, giving a short laugh, "A setback? Hardly. But then again what would you know? You're just a little lordling, playing at being conqueror. You know nothing about what a setback in war is."

"Quiet," Malkor hissed, lowering his axe between them, "We need someone to scout this world, clearly."

A floating shell-like shape flew towards them before touching down and forming into an insectoid warrior, bowing before Malkor.

"Yuffo," Malkor said as he rose. "Science is your area."

"I'll analyze them for you," Yuffo stated with thrill, "I'll bring samples back to you."

"Good," Malkor stated, "I doubt those fools will last long…"

[End Sentai footage]

* * *

Jake hovered by Gia's locker, but she ignored him. It wasn't hard to do that.

"Come on," he told her, "We're partners! We should be working together! Doing things together! Like maybe dinner and a movie?"

"No," she said with a cold simplicity to her voice. She pulled her necessary books out of her locker and closed it. She walked away from Jake without another word.

"Why?" he asked, hurrying after her, pretty much on her heel.

"Because we're partners in battle," she told him, "We command the powers of the Earth. That's all. We fight well together as is, we don't need anything else."

"It's called training," he said.

"Not what you're suggesting," she told him, walking into the classroom. At that he stopped, figuring it was stupid to keep talking about Ranger stuff with so many others around.

Their teacher was an older man named Mr. Burley. He was easy enough to confuse and become lost in thought, although he was good enough to get past those character flaws. He wasn't everybody's favorite, but enough people liked him.

"Let me remind you that this test will account for a lot of your grade," he told them as he passed tests out. It was true; this class didn't often have a lot of homework or tests, it was more lab work and studies. The problem was that he didn't grade the lab work as often as he should, so tests became a staple of how to determine one's grade.

Jake looked at the pages before him on his desk. He looked at Gia, who cast him one glance and then got to work.

"Should have studied…," he muttered. He looked it over, front to back, realizing he knew some of it, at least. Most of it was too confusing or hard for him to get. He wasn't stupid, he didn't not know the subject, it was more that he hadn't studied on it, and that's what was going to get him.

"I can't fail," he said to himself as he started. He hoped answering some easier questions would lead him to getting the harder ones, but that wasn't working.

He sat for about ten minutes with only a few questions answered. He saw Noah get up and turn his in at just about the same time as Gia. They left the room when they were done. He watched a myriad of other students go as well as more time passed, and then Emma and Troy.

Soon it was just Jake and one other student. Mr. Burley was watching from his desk, but alternated between watching and reading a book of some sort. Jake sighed when he saw the other student get up and turn his in.

After another few minutes Mr. Burley came back by Jake's desk and looked at his work, "Is something wrong?"

Jake shook his head, "I just can't get it," he told Mr. Burley, "I know some of it, but the rest…"

Mr. Burley just nodded, "Well, things happen," he said, "I can retest you tomorrow after class, if that would help."

Jake thought about it. It was probably his only chance. He had Ranger duties, like training to do (or so he assumed, it had only been a day since becoming a Ranger), but he knew he had to study. He had to pass this.

If he failed this, he'd probably just barley scrape by later on, when the semester ended. What good was a Ranger who couldn't balance their lives?

"Thanks Mr. Burley," Jake said as he stood up, "I really appreciate it."

"Well, I'm sure you'll study," Mr. Burley said, "Just repay my trust."

"I will," he told his teacher. He grabbed his things and hurried off.

* * *

"So, Mr. Burley let you retake it?" Noah asked as he and Jake walked around outside of school.

Jake kept looking around, trying to see Gia, but he couldn't find her. He did see Emma and Troy together, talking. Why didn't that work with Gia? They were both the Sky elemental Rangers, and were getting along, hanging out, so why wouldn't Gia hang out with him?

"Yeah," Jake said after a few moments, longer than it should have taken him to reply.

"Something else on your mind, I guess?" Noah asked.

"Oh, no, it's nothing," Jake said.

Noah didn't give him a response. He figured Jake was lying, but didn't ask about it.

"Hey Noah, how do you feel about not having a partner?" Jake asked, deciding to go that route.

"What are you talking about?" Noah asked, "I have four."

"We're a team, yeah," Jake said, "I mean an actual partner. Another Sea powered Ranger."

"Oh…," Noah said, "Well, I don't mind. I mean, I have you guys."

"Good way of looking at it," Troy said as he and Emma joined them.

Emma nodded, "Even if we're split by elements, we're all still one. We share the same mission, the same fight."

"A fight you should take more seriously," Troy told Jake.

"What?" Jake questioned.

"You were fine in the fight, we all were," Troy said, "But just listening to you talk…"

"What do you mean?" Jake questioned, annoyed.

"You think this is a game," Troy said, "You think because we put on the suits that we're invincible, that we can't lose, can't be hurt. But it's more than that, so much more."

"Look, I take it as seriously as anyone else!" Jake told him angrily.

"Then act like it," Troy told him.

"Troy, Jake," Emma said, trying to stop their arguing.

"Um…I kind of have to agree with that," Noah told Jake, "This isn't a game. This is real. We're fighting for our lives and for everyone else."

"I take it seriously!" he told them. He caught sight of Gia and ignored them. He ran off to catch up with her so he wouldn't have to listen to this.

"Did we hit a sore spot?" Troy wondered.

"He has to learn," Noah said, "He's a good guy, but…I think he takes this as a game…"

"I just hope we didn't hurt his feelings," Emma said.

* * *

Jake caught up to Gia quickly enough, but she didn't initiate any conversation.

"Hey Gia…do you think I did fine the other day?" he asked.

"In battle?" she asked, "Yeah. Just you seemed to take it too easily after."

"You too?" he questioned, "I'm taking this seriously!"

She stopped and looked at him, "You're acting like a child right now, throwing a tantrum because people won't listen to you. We can't have that. You don't have to be cold and efficient, but you have to have a sense of what's going on, not only around you, but with yourself as well. I think you're lacking that."

"Come on!" he told her, "That's not it at all!"

They were getting off of the grounds of the school and entering a path that went through the woods. There were some students ahead of them, and then they saw something strange.

[Goseiger 2. 6:16-16:17]

It was like a miniature flying saucer coming through the woods.

[Goseiger 2. 16:19-16:20 (note: digitally replace Agri and Moune behind the tree with Jake and Gia]

The two moved behind a tree and crouched down, watching it fly past them

[Goseiger 2. 6:22-6:24]

The saucer split into multiple and flew off farther down the path.

[End Sentai footage]

"You think that's one of those Empire guys?" Jake asked Gia.

She already had her Morpher drawn, "Well, whatever it is it's alien. Phantom Ranger, you read me?"

"What's the situation?" the voice of the Phantom Ranger responded.

Students who were walking down the path stopped as the saucers flew over them.

[Goeiger 2. 6:32-6:37]

Green blobs rose up from the ground, becoming Stingers which jumped towards them.

[End Sentai footage]

The numerous students were surrounded by the alien warriors while Jake and Gia ran to try to catch up and save them.

[Goseiger 2. 6:40-6:42]

Yuffo, still split into five saucers, hovered and spoke from one of the bodies, "Time to begin." Nets dropped from the bottom of the body.

[Goseiger 2. 6:43-6:47 (Note: It's only a split second off from the end of the last footage because of a close-up of Nozomu, which would obviously be cut)]

The students were snared by the nets and lifted off, carried by the saucer, which was joined by the others in short order with more captured people, flying over the waterfront.

[End Sentai footage]

"That's not good," Jake said.

"Phantom, we lost them," Gia told him, "Any idea where they went?"

"I'm tracking them," he responded, "I'll give the location to all of you. Meet up there and stop whatever the Empire is plotting. Save those innocent people!"

"Will do," Gia said, looking at Jake, "We can't fail."

He wasn't sure how to take that, so he just nodded, "Yeah, of course."

* * *

Troy, Emma and Noah had gotten the message about what was going on, and were waiting, but they weren't getting any information.

"Noah," the Phantom Ranger addressed, "I have need of you."

"Of me?" Noah asked.

"My sensor array isn't working properly, and I cannot fix it alone. I need your help."

"Um…sure," Noah said. He guessed he was the most qualified. Machinery and the like was his forte over Gia, who was his equal in education and school materials, not this sort of thing.

In a flash of blue, Noah was gone, teleported away from his two friends and back to the cave that the Phantom Ranger had made their base.

"Work from your module," he told Noah.

Noah nodded and moved to the blue station. He began to work through the systems the Phantom Ranger had installed, finding the sensor array. He began to work through it, trying to find the problem and reroute it so it would pick up their enemy for them.

But he stopped when something popped up. They were animal machines. They looked reminiscent of the attachments the team had summoned in their fight for their sidearms.

"What are these?" he asked the Phantom Ranger.

"Your Zords," he responded, "They are survivors of a planet that fell to the Vago Empire on their way to Earth. Only a few of the natives escaped and managed to find asylum here in secrecy. I discovered them and brought them to our side after the war.

"They're sentient, but their sentience lies in their heads, which allows them to take on a small form and aid you on your sidearms, or to enlarge and combine with the rest of their body to become Zords. They were powerful beasts of the stars, acting as guardians for their planet and other planets which needed protection and help.

"Together, your five Zords, these five survivors, form the Star Guard Megazord. I hope that they will protect the Earth as fiercely as they protected their own world."

As Noah listened, he found the signal, "Ok, got it," he said, drawing up his Morpher, "The waterfront. They're on the beach." He typed on his panel, "Teleporting in five…"

He looked at the Phantom Ranger, "Tell me more," he said. He wasn't a fighter, knowledge was his forte. Sentient machines? He wanted to know more, he wanted to understand them so when the time came that they would be needed, he'd know what they were doing.

This was his contribution.

* * *

[Goseiger 2. 6:52-6:56]

The five saucers converged and combined into a whole figure once again.

[Goseiger 2. 6:57-7:25 (note: jump cut once more to cut out Nozomu close-up)]

He stood before one of the nets of humans, watching them struggle. "You'll soon be in space, under the needle. We'll know your ins and outs, and then your planet shall fall." As he boasted an energy beam struck him in the shoulder.

"You're not going to be taken them anywhere!" Jake told him, landing with his sidearm in hand, the miniature Zord attached. "Snake Venom!"

Gia, crouched beside him, fired as well, "Tiger Fang!"

Yuffo stood his ground, lowering himself to catch the shots on his shell, deflecting them aside.

"It'll take more than that," he said as he rose to his full height. He gestured his arm out, "I should take you too!"

"Take us?" Jake questioned.

"I am Yuffo, and science is my specialty," he told them, making gestures and a sort of bow, "You people are next in my lab. Then you Rangers will have no chance!"

"We won't let you take these people!" Gia shouted at him. "We'll stop you!" Both of them took aim again.

[End Sentai footage]

The people in the nets were thrashing about, calling for help. Some were sticking their arms through the openings, trying to get the attention of the Rangers.

[Goseiger 2. 7:28-7:37]

Jake looked over at the netted people, "We'll save you!"

"Don't worry!" Gia added.

"Stingers!" Yuffo called, summoning up green lumps around him which took the forms of the Stinger soldiers. They ran past him, towards the two Rangers.

Jake and Gia looked at each other, lifted their weapons, and rushed in.

[End Sentai footage]

Troy and Emma were watching from an outcropping above. "Is it time yet?" Emma asked.

"Not yet," Troy said, "His guard is still up…"

[Goseiger 2. 7:49-7:52]

Gia used her claw, fighting beside boats and taking down Stingers.

[Goseiger 2. 7:55-8:01]

She lifted her Morpher and began to speak into it, "Guys, you ready yet?" She proceeded to duck a strike, while Jake was using his axe on a dock, fighting from a downed position and then knocking some into the water.

[End Sentai footage]

"Not yet," Troy responded, "Sorry. But his shell is too strong."

Emma leaned over, "We're still looking for that opening."

[Goseiger 2. 8:15-8:34]

Soon the two Rangers were surrounded by Stingers as they fought on a rockier part of the waterfront. They went back-to-back while Yuffo approached.

"Keep them in one piece," he stated. He turned and looked up in surprise.

"Dragon Flame!" Troy shouted, having leapt in, firing his personal charged shot, taking out a few Stingers with multiple shots.

He flipped, landing beside the others. He went into battle, throwing in spins and kicks, "Felt sorry," he said quickly to explain himself.

"You should feel sorry for joining a losing battle!" Yuffo shouted, lowering his back and firing a few bolts of energy from his shell.

The three Rangers were blasted to the ground while the Stingers around them remained unharmed.

[Goseiger 2. 8:36-8:56]

"Phoenix Blaze!"

As Yuffo approached, a pink charged shot struck in front of him, and then a few more hit him directly in the chest, blasting him back. They looked up, seeing Emma had Morphed and was standing her ground on one of the hills.

"There it was," she said, jumping down to join the others, helping Troy up.

Jake and Gia began to fight off the Stingers around them, the two Sky Rangers joining in.

"Where's Noah?" Gia questioned, looking at Emma.

"He'll be here soon," she said, "He's learning about our Zords."

"Zords?" each one of them questioned, turning to Emma.

"He said that he's better off learning about them than fighting, so that our other fights will be easier." She lowered her weapon and went back to the battle.

[End Sentai footage]

* * *

Noah looked up at the Phantom Ranger. "Is that everything?" he asked.

"For now," the Phantom Ranger answered, "You and the others will be able to use these Zords very effectively with what I have just taught you. Teach them, and you shall not fall. You may stumble, but you shall always rise."

"Reminds me of Jake…," Noah said to himself. "Can you teleport me?"

"Give me a moment," the Phantom Ranger responded. In a few seconds Noah began to glow blue, and he was gone.

* * *

[Goseiger 2. 9:24-9:38]

Troy swung his Dragon Sword up and slashed through some Stingers while the other Rangers fought around him, using their personal weapons as well for melee attacks.

Yuffo shook his head a little, "Keep fighting, I'll just take these others and go…"

He unleashed more blasts from his shell towards the Rangers, blasting them all aside in the explosions. They all hit the ground, feeling real pain, feeling the real danger around them.

[Goseiger 2. 9:41-9:53]

Yuffo walked before them, looking at them, "Time to go."

Jake tried to rise, but fell. The others couldn't do much more. Yuffo started to crouch, preparing to break apart for the sake of transporting the humans, when someone yelled.

"Stop!"

[End Sentai footage]

Noah was running down the beach, drawing his Morpher into hand as he rushed towards his allies. He drew his Morph Card up and into the slot. "Mega Morph!" he called as he slammed down the mouth, transforming in a flash of blue as he joined his allies.

"Good timing," Gia told him.

Jake lifted his Snake Axe, "We'll try to make an opening."

[Goseiger 2. 10:12-10:17]

"Stingers! Go!" Yuffo shouted.

The Stingers surrounded him, and then raced for Jake and Gia, who started to cut through them with their weapons without much difficulty.

[Goseiger 2. 10:26-10:28]

"Here!" Yuffo shouted, unleashing another round of his attacks at the Rangers. Emma looked at Noah, who'd yet to take the attack, wondering if he could brace himself for it.

It moved past the Black and Yellow Rangers, right for the other three.

[End Sentai Footage]

The three Rangers hit the ground as explosions tore around them on the rocky surface.

[Goseiger 2. 10:32-10:35]

Jake and Gia continued to fight, but looked like they were being overwhelmed.

[Goseiger 2. 10:39-10:41]

Emma and Troy ran in to help them. The two Earth Rangers were on the ground now, desperately needing the assistance. Troy helped Jake up while Emma helped Gia.

[End Sentai footage]

Noah didn't race that way. He ran around the fight, heading as fast as he could towards the nets. He began to tear them open, finding his strength enhanced by his Ranger suit.

"Go," he told them as they climbed out of the hole he made. He went on to another net, "Run away from here, keep clear."

"Thank you," one woman told him, grabbing his arm.

He nodded, "We're Power Rangers. This is our duty."

[Goseiger 2. 10:54-11:13]

The four Rangers finished off the Stingers. All of them exploded around them while Yuffo lowered himself, firing out projectiles designed like his shell for the team.

The four Rangers blocked with their weapons, but their defenses were soon broken and they were knocked to the ground, writhing in pain as Yuffo laughed.

"In that condition you guys can come too!" he laughed.

The Rangers struggled to rise, unable to stand on their own. But their voices rang out.

"We won't let you take them!" they yelled as one.

[Goseiger 2: 11:36-11:52]

Noah leapt into the battle with his Shark Bowgun in hand, now that the people were safe. He opened fire, striking Yuffo in the chest multiple times, knocking him on his back.

He stood in front of the downed Rangers, who were now rising with the arrival of their teammate.

"Sorry for the wait," he said.

"It's fine," Jake said, walking in front of him and pushing him on the shoulder a bit, "You saved the people."

The girls walked behind him, "Thanks for the save," Emma said.

"Now we need to finish him," Gia said.

Troy looked at Noah, "We're a team. Let's do it like last time!"

The team came into a line, just like last time.

[Goseiger 2. 12:43-13:16]

They drew their weapons back as Yuffo rose again, shouting at them, "You let my specimens go!"

He unleashed a series of projectiles from himself again, sending them towards the team.

The Rangers leapt through the explosion, apparently unharmed by Yuffo's assault. "What?" he shouted, bracing himself.

Troy and Jake came down, slashing him, followed by Gia and Emma. Emma shot while Gia slashed, sending him farther back.

Then came Noah, forgoing using his weapon. He grabbed Yuffo and pulled him with him into the water, into his domain.

Yuffo struggled, but Noah had no problems. He shouted at Yuffo, "Those aren't your specimens! Those are the people of Earth!"

He pushed Yuffo forward and swung his weapon up, "Take this!" he shouted, unleashing his arrow blast, using multiple shots to shoot Yuffo back to the surface. He leapt out after the monster, landing away from the downed alien.

[Goseiger 2. 13:19-14:17]

Noah looked to the hills as the others came around behind him.

"Noah?" Troy asked.

Noah lifted his Morpher, "Phantom Ranger, are the people safe?"

"They fled the scene," the Ranger mentor responded.

"Thanks," he said, putting his Morpher away and lifting his weapon with the others.

They combined their weapons into the Megaforce Blazer. Yuffo stumbled back, "What is this?"

The team loaded their elemental cards into place and took aim.

"No, please!" Yuffo almost begged.

"Mega Dynamic!" they shouted, throwing their arms out, "Ha!"

The elemental emblems of each one of them flew out, combining into a singular blast. It struck Yuffo, bringing him down. He exploded before them, Troy and the others turning around, but only Troy holding the cannon.

[Goseiger 2. 14:25-15:46]

The team turned and looked up towards the hills.

"We saved all of them again," Troy said.

"I just hope we can continue to," Noah said.

"Hey!" Yuffo shouted, rising, sparking. He wasn't gone yet.

On the ship in space, Vrak snapped his fingers, sending down a series of one-eyed black bats.

The bats latched onto Yuffo immediately. They enlarged him to giant size, stunning the Rangers for a few moments.

Yuffo shouted, bringing his fist down at them. The team evaded by rushing to the side, just barely getting out of the way in time.

"I'll have no trouble at this size!" Yuffo shouted.

"Sorry to disappoint," Noah told him.

"The Zords?" Jake asked.

Gia was at his side, "Alright, let's do that then."

Yuffo unleashed a blast of energy from his eyes, but it just missed the Rangers. The shockwaves still sent them stumbling, however.

"We won't allow you to harm anyone else!" Emma said.

"That's right!" Troy shouted. His belt began to glow, along with the rest of the team.

They each drew a new card out, which eventually showed their personal Zords on it. Troy thrust his card forward, "Let's call them!"

He looked down at his Morpher, and then brought it to bear with the others, mouth open. They inserted the cards and drew them around, closing the mouths and thrusting the Morphers forward.

[Goseiger 2. 15:57-21:50]

In the sky, the heads of the Dragon and Phoenix Zords flew, latching onto an airplane and jet respectively, flying off as now-whole Zords.

The Snake Zord head latched onto a train to become whole, while the Tiger latched onto a bulldozer, driving off ahead.

The Shark Zord attached itself to a submarine to complete itself, then shot off to join the others.

Yuffo was ready to attack when he was blindsided by attacks from the Zords. The Rangers looked as their Zords finally arrived, with Noah stepping forward and talking, "These are the guardians of other planets. They now guard us, and the Earth."

"Let's go!" Troy said, and each leapt into their own Zord, loading their Morpher into their control system.

The Zords attempted to converge on Yuffo, who released more of his saucer copies, but larger this time. The Zords each engaged the copies in their own elements.

Troy had no difficulty evading shots, but Emma couldn't shake hers. "Hold on," he told her, flying through the smokescreen and shots they fired. He breathed fire back, taking some of them out.

He saw Emma below, still with enemies on her tail.

She was rammed from behind and drove down into a tunnel, the enemies still behind her.

"I've got them," Troy told her, "Just pull up when you're out."

"Got it partner," she said.

She flew up for the sun as soon as she was out, but she was also blinded. Troy came out of the sun, "Keep coming!"

"Ok."

"Now!"

Troy unleashed a series of missiles from his Dragon Zord, taking them down and skimming the water with Emma.

The Shark Zord leapt out of the water behind them before diving back down, "You're in my domain," Noah told the two ahead of him, "Or his domain, rather," he referred to his Zord.

He kept an eye on his screen; locking on, "Go!"

Missiles flew from his Zord, smashing into two of them, "Good job," he told his Zord, before another came crashing in front of them, disorienting them. Noah banked up, shooting it out of the water and biting it to destroy it.

On the land next to him a few came rolling forward, pursued by Gia's Zord. She was beside Jake, who looked at her Zord, "Together?"

"Fine," she said.

The two worked in tandem, Jake intercepting and bouncing them off to send them Gia's way. She bit and sent them flying to destroy them.

"Good move," Jake said.

The two flying Zords came in above them, firing energy bolts at the remaining few. The rest of the Zords came together as one of the saucers reformed into Yuffo, standing before them.

Troy threw his arm forward, "Time to combine!" he said, "Noah?"

The others nodded in agreement. Troy reached down for his belt as Noah told him to, "There's a card. We need that."

Troy drew a card from his belt, showing the combined Megazord. Each of them had it in hand and slotted it.

Troy lowered his Dragon while Jake and Gia drove beside each other. Jake gave a thumb's up and put half of his Zord into Gia's, forming the lower body, their Zords being the legs.

The Dragon took grip of the base, while the Phoenix and Shark became the arms. A new head came up, and the Dragon's tail was mounted on the back as a sword.

"Star Guard Megazord!" Noah announced.

Beams of light teleported each Ranger to the combined cockpit, where they sat at their own controls.

Jake looked around, "Pretty awesome cockpit."

Noah looked around, "Hard to believe this is sentient…"

Emma clasped her hands together, "This is great!"

Gia was excited, grabbing her controls quickly, "Let's just take him out!"

Troy drew his clenched fist up, "Right! Let's go!"

The Megzord moved forward to engage the enemy, moving between mountains. Energy beams came from Yuffo, but they pushed past.

"Sword!" Troy yelled, the Megazord drawing the blade. They engaged swipes with Yuffo. Some were clean, some were blocked. It wasn't going well.

"Head attack!" Troy yelled.

The Megazord stepped back, punching and kicking the Zord heads off while the Dragon head came off the chest. They shot forward for Yuffo.

"Punch!" Noah and Emma yelled, throwing their controls forward as if they were punching. The heads reacted in kind, punching as the Megazord mimicked.

"Kick!" Gia and Jake yelled, doing the same, the Megazord imitating.

The heads attacked, the Dragon breathing fire while the others struck. They returned to the Megazord, which shot into the sky, drawing the blade again.

The Rangers each drew cards, "This will end it," Noah told them.

They loaded the cards and thrust their Morphers closed as one, stating their attack name.

"Victory Slash!"

The sword lit ablaze on the outside, while inside each Ranger was making a gesture, sweeping their arms across their chests, throwing their open palm out, then turning it into a fist and drawing it down.

"You won't be harming any innocents, Yuffo! Nor your Empire! Ha!"

A card for each Zord appeared, blasting Yuffo to pin him down. The Megazord flew forward, slashing Yuffo while he was stuck, and then flew away from his exploding body.

Inside the cockpit the Rangers were rising in celebration, throwing arms up or doing other celebratory movements.

"We won!" Troy announced, "Rangers united!"

The Star Guard looked back down at the sight of its first victory on Earth, and they couldn't help but wonder if the guardian felt joy.

[End Sentai footage]

* * *

"Noah, can you help me study, please?" Jake asked as the group walked together.

"You turned to him?" Gia asked, "I thought I was your partner."

"Don't tease him," Emma told her. Gia just gave a slight smile.

"Hey," Jake said, "He learned about the Zords, he helped us win today with them. If he learned about alien machinery that fast, and knowing how smart he is anyway, he seems better. No offense Gia. Just for this."

"Oh, I'm hurt," she said in a sarcastic tone.

"Fine," Noah said, "But you owe me."

"Yeah, fine," Jake said, "What, you want my axe?" he joked.

"I'd keep my sword any day," Troy commented. "Can't fence with an axe."

"But you can chop," Jake told him.

Troy shook his head and walked off ahead, "I have fencing practice to get to. Later."

They watched him go before Emma parted ways as well, "I promised I'd show some students around the woods."

Gia left then, giving no reason, leaving Jake and Noah alone.

"That was really impressive, though," Jake told Noah. "All of it."

"Thanks," Noah said, "I wasn't sure if we'd be able to get him for a bit. That shell of his…"

"But we didn't fail," Jake said, "Your weapon was able to get through him easy."

"Yeah, I just don't want to see a monster that can stand it," Noah said as a partial joke.

"Well, where finesse fails there's always brute force," Jake told him.

"I guess so," Noah said, "So, studying."

"Right," Jake said, "I really need the help. Mostly to keep me on track."

"Right," Noah said, heading off with his friend, "I'm not going to let you fail. We won one today; let's make it two."

"Yeah. We're Rangers now," Jake said, showing some maturity this time, "We can't be failing in anything."

* * *

Footage:

Gosei 2: 3:35-4:13, 6:16-6:17, 6:19-6:20, 6:22-6:24, 6:32-6:37, 6:40-6:42, 6:43-6:47, 6:52-6:56, 6:57-7:25, 7:28-7:37, 7:49-7:52, 7:55-8:01, 8:15-8:34, 8:36-8:56, 9:24-9:38, 9:41-9:53, 10:12-10:17, 10:26-10:28, 10:32-10:35, 10:39-10:41, 10:54-11:13, 11:36-11:52, 12:43-13:16, 13:19-14:17, 14:25-15:46, 15:57-21:50

Total: **11:05 Sentai footage  
**


	3. Waves of Serenity

**Waves of Serenity**

"I'm just saying, I don't think you're as smart as you think you are," Jake told Noah as they stood at the latter's locker after class.

Noah looked skeptically to Jake, "Your grade has no bearing on my intelligence," he told his friend.

Jake held up his graded test retake from Mr. Burley. "Only a C."

"Without me you'd have gotten an F," Noah said, "Besides, you barely listened. I assume you buckled down and did some studying after I left."

"But if you'd stayed I'd have done better!" Jake told him.

"I don't think so," Noah said, "You weren't doing anything either way…"

"Maybe next time I'll just ask Gia," Jake said.

"I don't think she'll help you," Noah told him as he grabbed his backpack and started out.

"Maybe, but you never know," Jake told him, hurrying after.

* * *

Troy brought the blade in front of his face, looking at the metal rod that it was. The point on the end was non-existent, rounded down so that it couldn't cause injury in practice. The weight of the weapon was similar to that of his Dragon Sword, so at least his techniques would transfer.

There was one difference, however. When he was a Ranger, he was more inclined to use the air around him. He had the ability to harness the power of the sky, the wind. He wasn't inclined to stand in one place and slash, thrust and parry. He wanted to be moving around more, using the full range of his abilities, jumping and spinning, even floating on the air.

So in theory, only some of his technique transferred over. Fencing and Ranger swordplay were almost two entirely different things. But that didn't deter Troy from practicing fencing anyway; he enjoyed it, he was good at it, and he had others in the club waiting for him.

Troy met the blade of his opponent and danced back, feeling as though he might be wrong. Maybe something had transferred. He felt a bit lighter on his feet. He moved forward, going in for a thrust, but it was parried.

When he had an opening he moved forward, swiftly slashing up, down, and to all sides. It was a flurry of motion, his feet keeping up, and if his opponent tried to get a shot in, he moved back and swung his arm back or down, and then forward again.

"Troy!" someone called to him. He stopped suddenly, along with his opponent, and looked at the other member of the fencing club.

"What was that?" he asked Troy.

"Oh…sorry," Troy said, "I got a bit carried away…"

He had let the motions flow through him. He was starting to bleed his Ranger side into this, and that probably wasn't a good thing.

"It was…interesting," another student said.

"I had such a hard time not getting hit," Troy's opponent said, taking off his mask.

Troy took his off and looked at him, "Just got a bit carried away, like I said."

"It's not a bad thing," he told Troy, "It was pretty awesome."

"Thanks," Troy said, starting to take his gear off, "I should go. I have some schoolwork that I need to do."

"Can't you stay longer?" one of them asked.

"Sorry, but I really can't," he said, pulling on his jacket, "See you guys tomorrow morning." He hurried off, a bit worried. He didn't want to show anything like that, not here. It might start to get people to add things together, especially if they saw him fight as a Ranger and put the techniques together…

* * *

"Biking's not quite my thing," Gia told Emma, "Sorry."

"But it can be nice and peaceful!" Emma told her, "Through the woods, then we stop, get pictures of flowers and butterflies and things…"

"That's your thing," Gia told her, "You can go do that if you want. It's just not mine."

"And what is your thing then?" Emma asked, "I'll gladly do whatever you want instead."

"Look," Gia said, "We're friends, but it doesn't mean we have to do a lot of things together every day. Sometimes people just want time alone."

"So, you just want me to leave you alone for now?" Emma asked her.

"I need time to think," Gia told her, "We've had two fights in two days. I'm sure your body hurts just as much as mine. And we've been given such a heavy burden."

"I don't know if I'd call it a burden," Emma said, "The Earth needs protection. It needs help." She looked away from Gia, out at the city ahead of them, at the trees at their sides, "Humanity needs help. They live on this planet, yet they poison it, they bring conflict to it. The planet needs this to stop, for its own sake. And we need to stop, so we can continue to live on this planet. Being Rangers, having Rangers even, that means that things can get done. They can devote themselves to trying to save the Earth from its own people, try to unite them and show them the error of their ways.

"This isn't a burden. It might be hard, it might hurt, but it's not a burden. We have a chance to really change things, Gia. No matter how much it hurts, how much we want to quit, I'd never look at this as a burden."

Gia could only smile at her friend. She put an arm around Emma's shoulder, eliciting a look from the other girl, "You know what, you're right." She paused, "You should write poetry or philosophy or something. I have a feeling you'd be good at it."

"So, are you going to come with me?" Emma asked, wondering if this contact and her words meant that.

"Sorry," Gia said, "Still have to go and rest a bit, and think about things. Have fun though." She started to walk off, and looked back once at Emma. She looked a little depressed, so Gia added a truthful addition, "I'll join you another time. I promise."

"Thanks Gia," Emma told her, heading off into the trees and towards the woods off in the distance while Gia headed towards the city, towards home.

* * *

Vrak tapped his staff against the ground a few times as he stood atop a building, looking out at the city stretching around him. His blue eyes took it all in, and then he shook his head.

"This is what the humans call a city?" he questioned to himself, "I guess it's impressive, for such primitive beings. But when Father arrives to christen this planet as a new part of the Vago Empire, our cities shall dwarf this. Perhaps some will remain, give our archaeologists something to do…"

He turned to see that he had finally been joined by another being. Green, shelled, with a spiked left hand, like a mace. If Yuffo gave the Rangers some trouble with his shell, then Virox would give them even more.

But Vrak had another reason for calling in Virox.

"Clawhate believes that military might, sheer power will win this fight," Vrak told the other alien, "I believe otherwise. I believed in Yuffo and his research, and I believe in you and biological warfare."

Virox looked out at the city, and then turned to Vrak, "Where do you want me to begin?" he hissed.

Vrak swept his staff out, gesturing in an arc, "Anywhere. Spread it. Bring this city to its knees first, and that will draw the Rangers out. From there, we spread it far and wide, but the defeat of the Rangers comes first."

"Understood," Virox said. He stepped forward, the guard over his mouth opening. He generated liquid spit and let it fly out over the city. Those globs split apart, raining down and spreading.

Soon this city would fall.

* * *

Gia was standing in the command center, looking at the Phantom Ranger from her terminal. She toyed with the computer for a bit, looking at her Zord, her weapons.

"You came for a reason," the Phantom Ranger stated, "What fears do you hold?"

"Can we really protect everyone?" Gia asked, looking at him. "I believe we can succeed, and we've been doing well so far. But yesterday we barely won. Those Stinger things almost got us. If the enemy sends another army, there's no Ranger army to stand against them. We'll be outnumbered, overrun, and then the Earth is doomed."

"I understand how you feel," he told her, "It's a natural thing to think about. Failure. It's easy to watch, to put the fate of everything in the hands of another, believing that they can accomplish the task. It's quite another to have that duty thrust into your own hands, and then begin to wonder if you can live up to those expectations that others have placed upon you."

Gia nodded, "Couldn't have said it better myself."

"Gia, I am speaking honestly. You were my first choice as a Ranger," he told her.

"I was?" she questioned.

"You're intelligent, you're strong, you don't give up. I could go on, but I won't. When I was compiling a list of those who could become the Megaforce team, your name was the first on that list. Honestly, you were the last person, and yet the first I expected to come to me with these concerns. I believed you'd either come up with them first and want to talk about it to feel better, or that you'd come questioning and want out."

"Then clearly you don't know me," Gia said.

"You'd quit if someone else came for the powers, and you knew they could do better," the Phantom stated.

"I guess I would," Gia admitted. "But only if the others quit as well. Otherwise I'd take Jake's spot." She was only half-joking.

"I am here to guide you," the Phantom Ranger reminded, "Feel free to come and discuss these matters with me whenever you feel as though you must."

"I will," she told him, "And please, don't tell the others about this."

"You have my word," he told her.

* * *

As Jake and Noah walked home together through the city, they saw a girl wearing a dark green jacket, with dark hair, collapsing. They looked at each other and then ran towards her, crouching at her side.

"Are you ok?" Jake asked, turning her over.

She was pale, but a sickly green was slowly creeping over her. Noah looked at her arm, seeing that her flesh was covered in something strange and wet. He didn't want to touch it, and upon looking, Jake didn't either. It was like some sort of large mucus excretion, and didn't look human.

Noah drew out his Morpher, "We have a problem," he told the Phantom Ranger, "I think this is the Empire's doing."

"Use the Morpher to scan her body," he instructed, "Use your Water Lens card."

Noah found the card that the Phantom Ranger had told him to use. He had never used it before, but trusted their mentor. He put the card into the Morpher and closed it. He placed the top of the Morpher over the girl, letting the power come out in a blue arc over her, scanning down her body.

He lifted the Morpher back up when Phantom began to speak, "It's a virus, transferred through that excretion on her arm. If you bring her to the command center I can try to synthesize an antidote."

"Do you think others are infected?" Jake asked, grabbing the Morpher from Noah.

"I'd have to say it would be odd for this to be a single incident," he responded, "I'm sure there are others. I have begun searching for signs of the enemy. Eliminate him as soon as possible to stop the spread."

"Understood," Noah said, putting the Morpher away. He and Jake got the girl into their arms and started to carry her off. They could have called for an ambulance, but they needed to get her to the command center.

"Why not just teleport?" Jake questioned.

"It wouldn't take multiple people," Noah said. "And it would take too long to set up a new teleport to her genetic code. It's actually faster for us to take her there on foot."

"Why not just scrape the stuff off her arm and take that when one of us teleports?" Jake questioned.

"Because the virus has probably left that stuff and is in her completely. It might not do us any good."

* * *

The others were being alerted to the situation. Gia had teleported back into town, while Troy was already there, having just come from school.

Emma was still in the woods, and about to make her way back. She had been crouched down, ready to take a picture of a butterfly on a flower, both of which were beautiful. The alert scared off the butterfly, but she knew she had to go.

She stood up to go, but then she saw something out of the corner of her eye, in the clearing just past her. She turned, seeing a blue armored figure carrying a spear or lance or staff of some sort. He turned, his piercing blue eyes looking at where she had just been. Emma had managed to duck just in time to avoid being sighted.

She heard him walking off, farther into the clearing. She crawled to stay out of view, and then when she had enough cover she drew her Morpher out.

"There's an alien in the woods," she reported, "He looks different somehow."

After a few moments the Phantom Ranger responded, "I'm picking up his signal. He seems stronger than the previous two. Still no signs of whoever is infecting the city."

"Could they be the same?" Emma asked.

"If the goal is to infect the city, being in the woods makes no sense," the Phantom answered, "I'd assume there's two of them this time."

"Emma, stay put," Troy cut in, "Gia and I are on our way to your location."

"What about us?" Jake questioned.

The Phantom Ranger answered, "Get the infected girl to the command center. That is your primary objective. After that you can join the fight."

There were no more objections. Emma glanced around the trees, seeing him walking farther away. Soon she heard her two allies teleport in beside her in a streak of red and yellow.

"Alright," Troy said, pulling his Morpher free, "Let's go and get him."

* * *

As Jake and Noah carried the girl, they reached a grassy underpass. "How much farther?" Jake questioned.

"I don't know," Noah said.

Jake let the girl down on a cement support structure, "I'm going to go up ahead and look," Jake said, hurrying off before Noah could object.

"Hey!" he called. He looked at the girl. She was looking worse; her skin was becoming greener, sicklier.

* * *

In town the situation was much worse. The ambulances were bringing in dozens in various stages of the virus. Doctors were struggling, but getting nowhere. No common medications were working.

There was a meeting occurring between different doctors and scientists to try to come up with a cure, drugs to slow it, anything.

"This is pointless," one scientist said, "Anything we might be able to make within the day would be too costly, and even then it might not do anything! We don't have the resources in Harwood!"

"I have resources," one woman stated, "I can get us the money, the supplies and equipment. Within the hour," she said for effect. Time was of the essence. They didn't like the look of those who were clearly the most advanced. They were fearing for lives at this point, even though the outbreak was only an hour or so old.

"Dr. Mitchell, we're aware," the same scientist said, "Your father, yes, but that doesn't do us much good. What if he won't help us?"

"My father will give us whatever we need to stop this," Dana Mitchell told the scientist, "And then it's up to all of us to synthesize an antidote."

"And if this is alien in nature?" another doctor questioned, "Then what? Can we even handle this with Earthen medicines?" They had all seen reports of aliens appearing, of abductions yesterday, of a new Ranger team fighting them.

"I don't know," Dana admitted, "But we have to try. We have to succeed!"

Aliens weren't her strong suit. That was demons…kind of…

* * *

Noah heard something behind him. He rose, seeing a green bug-like alien slowly approaching.

"That's one of mine," it hissed, gesturing forward with its spiked hand.

"So, you're the one doing this?" Noah questioned, drawing his Morpher and Morph Card.

"Oh, so you're one of those Rangers?" Virox questioned, "Fun! I'll infect you too!" He got ready to spit.

Noah quickly slotted his card, "Mega Morph!" he called. He immediately summoned his Shark Bowgun to hand. He fired from his hip with his sidearm, blasting Virox a few steps back. The spit came up pretty short. Noah realized he was going to have to fight alone, so he crouched by the girl, just to make sure she was still ok.

[Goseiger 5. 5:51-6:41]

Noah determined that she was, or as ok as she was going to be. He rose to face the alien, "What's your goal?" Noah questioned.

Virox thrashed around a little, "Wouldn't you like to know? But I'll tell you." He began to make gestures, "I, Virox, will infect this entire city! And then the world!"

Noah listened to him. While Virox was still talking, Noah lifted his bowgun and fired. Virox's guard shut over his mouth, protecting him from a hit.

"No," Noah said as he lowered his weapon.

Virox laughed, "You figured it out? Too bad!" He began to make gestures again, "I'll crush you!" He rushed forward.

Noah held his ground, partially for the woman's sake. He began to fire, but everything bounced off of Virox, most of them aimed for his mouth. A blast struck the ground between them, stopping Virox in his tracks and kicking up dirt.

"You're not alone!" Jake called to Noah, running in with his axe in hand. He leapt forward and came crashing down with a two handed slash, striking Virox in his mouth guard, sending him rolling away.

Noah walked over to Jake as the Black Ranger spun his around in hand. "Thanks for that help," Noah told him.

Jake hit his shoulder and pointed at Noah, "I told you yesterday. Brute force over finesse."

"I guess you did," Noah said, "But my way would have had him if he didn't have that mouth guard."

"But he does," Jake said, the two just standing there and waiting for Virox to make the move instead of rushing in blindly.

"But finesse is always the best way to approach something," Noah told him.

Jake leaned on Noah's shoulder, "Keep telling yourself that," he said, pushing off.

"He's back up," Noah said.

Virox rose, his mouth exposed again, "You…!"

A fireball erupted forward, which Jake deflected. He didn't deflect the second, forcing them both to dodge.

[End Sentai footage]

They rolled aside, picked themselves back up, and rushed forward again.

The girl's eyes slowly came open. She was disoriented, thankful to have something to lean against. She turned her head, shocked to see the Ranger and alien presence.

[Goseiger 5. 6:49-7:08]

The girl watched as the Black and Blue Mega Rangers engaged an insect alien in battle, entering close combat.

Virox smashed his spiked arm into Blue's chest, sending him sprawling. He lifted his bowgun from the ground, scoring a clean shot on Virox's forehead, knocking him to the ground.

Noah rose, taking aim as Jake got to his side, nudging him, "Nice shot."

"I'll remember this!" Virox hissed as he came up, "I'll be back!" His eyes glowed and explosions erupted around the two Rangers, making them put their arms up for protection. When they lowered them, Virox was gone.

Jake ran ahead, "No way!" he groaned.

Noah looked to his side and went off towards the girl.

[End Sentai footage]

"You're awake," Noah said as he crouched by her.

She couldn't speak. She could only groan.

Jake ran over, "She's not looking good at all," he said, although it wasn't worth stating. He did it anyway.

Noah wrapped an arm around her, "Come on. We should hurry."

Jake put his arm around her as well. The two lifted her and began to run, but she fell to unconsciousness in their arms in a few moments.

Vrak turned around in the clearing, looking at the Red, Yellow and Pink Megaforce Rangers standing before him, weapons in hand.

"Who are you?" Troy questioned, holding his sword out.

* * *

Vrak studied them for a few moments before plunging his weapon into the ground, point down. He let it sit as he approached them, "My name is Vrak. I am of the Vago Empire, as you would have assumed."

It was his face that looked different. The humanoid silver features didn't make him look like any of the other Vago Empire warriors they had encountered yet.

Emma kept her weapon aimed at Vrak, finger on the trigger. She took a cautious step forward, "Are you the one who spread the virus?"

"Of course not," Vrak stated, "No. My specialty doesn't lie in that field." He threw his arms out to his sides, "It doesn't lie in combat either, but let's see what happens!"

They looked at his silver and blue armored form, with the insect-like horn coming from his head and his right shoulder, with the insect-like wings/cape coming from his back in two sections. In an instant that was gone, shifted away. Shifted was the only word the Rangers could think to use for the process. He was that way one moment, and then his armor changed. It didn't melt away, it just became.

It was now silver and red. He looked the same with his black and blue body underneath the armor, and his silver face, but he had a crab-like theme running across his armor. Legs ran out the back of his armor, and claws came from his arms, becoming his new weapons.

He rushed into the Rangers, slashing Troy's sword away. He kicked Troy in the chest and then turned the upward kick into a side kick, sending him flying back. He span around, catching Gia's claw against his. He used his second claw to strike her head on down, sending her straight down.

He span, catching Emma's weapon between his claws. He kicked her upwards and then stabbed his claws at her chest, using the leverage (even if it didn't pierce her) to throw her to the ground.

He heard Troy shouting, running at him from behind. Troy leapt up, being carried on the air. He slashed multiple times, but Vrak kept stepping back, parrying with his claws. He reached his staff in the ground, using his free hand that wasn't parrying to grab the shaft. He tore it free, ramming the dull bottom end into Troy's chest to send him sprawling back and onto the ground.

Vrak whipped around, slashing Gia's claw down. Gia drew it back up, but Vrak parried once more with the spear weapon. He smashed her in the chest with the center, and then span around, sweeping her legs out with a swing of it. He turned and threw it through the air, smashing Emma's weapon out of her hand.

Vrak leapt for her, kicking her in the chest. She went down, and then his knee was on her, his claw at her throat.

"I thought you said your specialty wasn't in combat," Troy hissed, putting the center of his blade at the back of Vrak's neck.

"It isn't," Vrak said, "So just imagine what will happen if you face someone better than me. And they are coming," he warned, "Our individual soldiers may not be as good as I am, but a few should be better. My fellow commanders are also more skilled than I."

Vrak thrust his free hand up, using his claw to lift Troy's sword away. He got up, span around, and kicked Troy in the chest, sending him flying into Gia. They were both de-Morphed and hit the ground hard.

Emma came up and gripped her sidearm. She couldn't get it off her belt before Vrak span around, slashing her down the chest. She de-Morphed as she hit the ground.

He looked at her for a few moments, but walked away. He took grip of his lance and stopped. He shifted back to his blue insect form and looked at all of them.

"Good day," he said, "It's more…tactical in the long run if I spare you. A prince doesn't need to bring down the axe; he just needs to properly align himself for maximum benefit. And trust me; there is much benefit to be brought by letting you continue to fight."

In an instant Vrak was gone.

Troy slammed his fist into the ground, shouting in anger over their loss.

* * *

The two other Rangers had brought the girl into the command center and laid her on a table off to the side, where the Phantom Ranger had instructed them to set her. "I will run scans on her body," he stated, "Go and find the monster responsible. Destroy him before this can spread farther."

"Where are the others?" Noah asked.

"They engaged another enemy." He kept their defeat to himself for now, "Go."

Jake and Noah nodded and hurried off, teleporting this time into the city.

Virox was walking around a park. He had spent too much of his mucus for now, he needed to give it time to recharge. But he had done a lot of damage for now.

"I have a lock," the Phantom Ranger told the two as they teleported nearby. Jake ran off ahead, leaving Noah to stand and respond.

"Understood, give us instructions as we go," he said, about to follow Jake.

"Jake has received instructions separately," he told Noah, "These are for you."

[Goseiger 5. 14:18-16:00]

Noah stood and listened. He turned his head to run off, "I understand."

Jake slid to a stop and turned, swinging his axe down with both hands and a battle cry.

For all of his swings, Virox continued to evade. "Stand still already!" Jake shouted as he continued to miss.

He swung down, meeting his blade parried by the spiked ball of a fist that Virox had.

"What?" Jake questioned.

"You said to fight," Virox hissed. He broke his arm free and slammed it across Jake's chest, following up with a series of punches with the same arm to Jake's chest. He opened his mouth, loosing a fireball at pointblank into Jake, sending him flying back, losing grip of his weapon.

Jake hit the ground and rolled away while Virox laughed, "Is that all?"

Jake pushed himself up, "Not yet!" he shouted weakly. He fell again.

Virox was about to make a movement when he was hit from behind by a series of shots from Noah's Shark Bowgun. Noah got in close as he raced in, rolling off the top of Virox's head to get behind him.

He rushed over to Jake, leaving his weapon trained on the enemy as his friend slowly came to his knees.

Noah took Jake's arm and helped him up, "You ok?"

"Yeah," Jake said. "Just get him," he said, gesturing at the enemy.

"Got it," Noah said, running forward and shooting. Virox turned, using his back to bounce the blasts off of him.

"Harder than Yuffo, aren't I?" he laughed. He span around, unleashing another fireball.

Noah jumped the first, shot the second, and span around the third. He countered the fourth with a shot, rolled in and ducked the fifth.

He took grip of Jake's axe with his free hand, but stopped. He couldn't get it brought up.

Virox took the opening. He slashed Noah across the chest twice with his spiked fist, sending the Ranger flying back, but he had the axe in his left hand, bringing the weapon with him.

He rolled and landed in front of Jake. Jake was still trying to rise, but failing. Noah looked at the axe, "Brute force…," he mused.

"I need to get a sample of the enemy…I can use this instead."

"Noah!" Jake called out from behind, "Use it!"

Jake tried to get up, but fell. It was going to be just up to Noah.

"Just rest," Noah told him, "I can do it."

He came up, bringing the axe up as well. He swayed from the weight of the weapon, but came upright.

"Good luck," Jake said.

Virox had closed his mouth guard once more, and was now observing.

Noah threw his weapon into the air, taking the axe in both hands. Virox was confused by the maneuver. Noah rushed forward, blocking the fireballs that flew with the axe, and then swung.

Virox bounced the axe off with his armored fist. Noah used the momentum to spin, shouting as he swung the axe for Virox's back as the monster span as well.

Virox's spin was complete, so he took the axe to his lower chest. He stumbled back, wounded. Noah cast the axe away with the rest of the momentum and reached up, taking his bowgun as it fell.

He rammed the tip into the wound the axe caused. Virox looked down nervously.

"Ha!" Noah shouted, pulling the trigger. An energy blast tore through Virox's chest and came out the other side.

[End Sentai footage]

An arrow flew out and landed on the other side of the field. Jake managed to get enough energy to get to it. It was draped in mucus from Virox, mucus fresh with the virus.

In a moment Jake was gone, teleported to give the arrow to the Phantom Ranger. He needed a fresh sample in order to make the antidote faster.

[Goseiger 5. 16:19-16:30]

Noah watched Jake go, but Virox was rising again at his side. He was about to attack when he was assailed by blasts from the other three Rangers, who had finally arrived.

Noah rushed over to them as they came in to join. Jake had returned quickly, axe in hand once more.

"What happened to you guys?" Noah asked.

Emma lifted a hand, "Later," she told him.

[Goseiger 5. 16:37-16:41]

"For now we need to focus on this guy," Gia said.

Virox got up, trying to rush them, but he stumbled and swayed. The Rangers fell into their normal line positions, weapons in hand, facing Virox across the field.

[Goseiger 5. 17:24-18:19]

Virox jumped up and down in anger, "I'll make you pay!"

He opened his mouth, loosing a fireball at the team. Jake, Troy and Gia rolled while Noah and Emma jumped up.

"I injured his stomach!" Noah called to them as he and Emma fired with their personal weapons from above. Their blasts hit the weak point, just as planned.

Gia and Jake rolled and rushed in at Virox's side. As they ran past him they added to the damage with their strikes, but stopped and moved aside as Troy jumped between them, using a two-handed thrust and a cry of "Ha!" to send sparks rippling around Virox's body.

Virox flew back, hitting the ground and rolling. The team came together and combined their weapons, adding in their elemental cards, "All weapons together," they said as one.

Virox rose as he saw the weapon, trying to think of what he could do.

"Mega Dynamic!" they cried out, throwing their arms out, "Ha!"

The emblems combined as they flew for Virox. They tore through him. Virox turned once more, but he exploded as soon as he did.

Before the explosion was even gone, the Zombats came in, enlarging Virox to giant size.

The Rangers backed away, reaching for their belts, "Time for Zords," Troy told them, although it went without saying.

They each held their cards out, and then drew them into the Morphers, closing them to summon the Zords.

[Goseiger 5. 18:25-21:59]

Each Zord head combined with their vehicles to become whole after making the copies. The Rangers leapt into their Zords, immediately going to Star Guard Megazord with a card, calling out the name as well.

The Megazord assembled and lifted its sword, facing the rushing Virox.

Their blade did nothing, but they continued to strike.

"Even this sword does nothing?" Noah questioned.

"My armor is too powerful!" Virox laughed, snatching the sword away. The Rangers were shocked as he used it in his free hand.

"Our blade!" Troy called.

"Take this!" Virox shouted. Using a combination of the Star Guard's own sword and his spiked fist, Virox began his attack on the Rangers.

They were beat around in their seats, unable to counter. This was only their second battle with the Megazord, and they'd lost their blade! Sparks flew around their consoles, making them fear how much damage they were taking.

The Megazord sank to its knees while they slumped over in their seats on the inside.

"The finisher!" Virox shouted.

The Rangers all looked up as he drew the sword up and swung it down. They each gave out panicked "No!"'s, but could do nothing about it.

"We can't lose!" Noah called, thinking about the girl, about everyone else who was suffering. They had to win!

He turned his controls to the side. The Shark Zord arm caught the sword on its descent down. They all looked at Noah, "Good job," Troy told him.

"Just give up already!" Virox shouted.

Noah shook his head and still struggled with the controls. "You hurt so many people with your virus…I won't let you win!"

His belt opened on its own, and a new card appeared. It showed three new Zords in their head form.

"What is this?" Noah breathed.

He took the card as the others looked at him. "New Zords?" Troy asked.

He held the card up, "Phantom Ranger never mentioned this."

He wondered what that meant, but loaded the card anyway and summoned the three new Zords to their aid.

The Manta Ray, Hammerhead and Saw Shark came from the ocean, flying through the card and flying to the Star Guard's aid.

"Here they are!" Noah called.

The Manta fired energy bolts at Virox, forcing him to relinquish the blade. The Rangers gave a cheerful yell in the cockpit.

"Alright then," Troy said, standing up, "We've got our weapon!"

"Combine," Noah said, getting nods from the others.

Star Guard rose as the other Zords flew around their back. Noah drew up on his controls, "Alright, I'm counting on you."

The Shark and Phoenix Zord heads detached and moved onto the slots on the tops of the legs. The Saw Shark became the new right arm, while the Hammerhead became the new left.

The head turned back down, opposite of what it did when the Megazord was formed. The Manta Ray lowered itself down and opened, revealing a face, one with an eyepatch to invoke pirate imagery, the Manta Ray itself appearing as a sort of pirate hat.

"Sea Star Guard Megazord!" they called.

"What is that?" Virox shouted.

The eyepatch began to analyze Virox. The information went straight to Noah, "Our attack is higher than our defense. We need to make the first move."

The others nodded, "Got it," they said.

Virox attempted to swing, but the Hammerhead hammer attack caught him. The Saw Shark followed up. "Hammerhead Attack!" Noah called. Energy gathered around the titular Zord and it came down for another slam, deflecting the iron ball.

"Manta!" Noah called.

They performed a head-butt which sent Virox back.

"Saw Shark!"

The blades of the Zord began to spin. Virox backed away, arms going up and then he span around, intending on using his back armor to stop it. The blades struck, stopped, and then shattered the shell. Virox stumbled around.

"My shell!" he cried.

"This is it," Noah said as he lifted a card. He slotted it into his Morpher. "Ocean End!"

Three card projectiles stopped Virox from moving. The Rangers made their arm movements on the inside, "You spread a virus, now you're going down! We will protect the Earth!"

The Hammerhead and then the Saw Shark struck Virox, finishing him off. He collapsed, exploding behind the Megazord.

Emma shot up, throwing her arm up. Gia leaned over towards Noah. Jake and Troy looked to him, congratulating him on his accomplishments in the fight, and on his new Zords.

"Thanks everyone," he said simply, looking out at the city as the Megazord stood in a shifting pose.

[End Sentai footage]

* * *

The Phantom Ranger had cured the girl, and Jake was taking her back to the city. Noah walked with his Shark Bowgun in hand, and Water Lens in his other. He only had one use before the card went back to normal.

He loaded it into the Morpher while it was still on his belt. A round watery substance hung in the air before him. He lifted his weapon and fired into it once. The single arrow took all of the substance with it, and then it split, raining down into the city, seeking out those infected.

Dana watched as those in critical condition recovered in almost no time. "What happened?" one doctor asked.

Dana gave a small smile, "The Power Rangers, if I had to guess."

Noah undid his Morph and looked out at the city with a small smile. "I accomplished something today," he said. He took out his new card. He spent a few moments looking at the Sea Zord summon card, and then teleported.

"What's this card for?" he questioned the Phantom Ranger, alone with him.

"There were stragglers," he answered, "Other survivors. Not all of them came to Earth, others fled to different planets. Those did, for instance."

"Why do I have them?"

"They sensed their allies in danger and came to you," the Phantom Ranger answered, "I imagine others will do the same."

Noah nodded, "Someday you'll have to tell us more about that planet, these beings."

"And someday I shall," he answered, "But not today. Today is a day for you to rest with the others. All of you deserve that much."

"Yeah. Yeah we do," Noah agreed, teleporting away and leaving the Phantom Ranger alone.

* * *

Footage:

Gosei 5: 5:51-6:41, 6:49-7:078 (original footage), 14:18-16:00, 16:19-16:30, 16:37-16:41, 17:24-18:19, 18:25-21:59

Total: **6:15 Sentai footage  
**


	4. Earthshock

4. Earthshock

[Goseiger 6. 3:46-4:20]

The Vago Empire ship hung in space. Clawhate approached Malkor, who stood with Vrak. The crimson alien spoke to the Admiral, "Vrak has had his chance, and he's failed. Allow me to enter this fray. It's time for a soldier to take charge of the operation." He even gave a slight bow.

Vrak turned away, not bothering to look at the bow. Malkor spoke to his subordinate, "I will give you this operation," he told his soldier.

"Thank you," Clawhate said as he rose, clearly unaccustomed to saying such a thing.

He gestured out, "Come!"

A blur ran around the three of them before stopping before them, showing himself as a dragonfly-like alien. He turned, introducing himself, "I am the fastest warrior there is; Dragonflay!" He went to a knee before Malkor.

"Dragonflay's speed will allow a very successful operation," Clawhate said, walking over to his warrior and swinging an arm over him before bowing beside him, "Allow us to bring this planet to its knees, as soon as we destroy those Rangers."

[End Sentai footage]

* * *

"Isn't there any way we can try to contact other survivors?" Gia asked the Phantom Ranger.

"No," he responded, "Even though we have some of them on our side, we have no way to contact others. They are a species that responds to need, not calls."

"But why do they come when we use the cards?" Noah asked.

"Because the need is there," the Phantom Ranger answered. "You can say that you need others immediately, right now, but that's not so. Not until the need truly arises do they come. They are guardians, not soldiers."

"Hence Star Guard, I guess," Troy said.

"I understand that this is difficult to understand," the Phantom Ranger told them, "But that's how they see things. You may see it otherwise, but it is their sight that determines their actions."

"But even then, isn't there a way to at least contact them? Let them know the danger we're in?" Emma asked, "They have to have some way of knowing, so shouldn't they have a way of communication?"

"They do, but I don't know how to use it," he answered, "And our allied Zords won't give away their secrets or deliver messages for us."

"Why's that?" Jake questioned, eyeing his Snake Zord card. "Selfish?"

"The Zords aren't machines, they're a species. They have their own way of doing things," the Phantom Ranger answered, "We must respect that."

Jake sighed.

The screens on each Ranger's terminal went active. They all looked as the Phantom Ranger spoke, "An attack," he told them, "Go."

The five nodded, teleporting away. Except Troy.

"Troy?" the Phantom Ranger asked.

"I want to know something," Troy said, "Tell me about that guy we fought yesterday."

* * *

[Goseiger 6. 5:37-6:23]

Dragonflay shot himself through a series of buildings, flying like a rocket with his speed. Gia, Jake, Emma and Noah saw it in the distance as the buildings exploded.

"No way," Gia said.

Jake tapped her shoulder, "We'll make this guy pay!"

"What could have done that?" Noah wondered, "That speed?"

"Behind us!" Emma cried.

They all span around as Dragonflay shot through the building at their backs, plowing through the four of them like they were nothing. He kept running as the Rangers hit the ground hard, rolling along and slowly rising.

Dragonflay turned to them, throwing his arms out, "Weak fools! My speed is what makes me superior! I am Dragonflay, not that my name will mean anything to you!"

They all rose, drawing up into fighting positions. Dragonflay continued to talk, "My body is a weapon; my speed the propellant. I'll smash through you like you were buildings, but weaker!"

He was already dashing forward again, but not towards them.

"Where'd he go?" Gia questioned.

They all began to look around, taking up defensive stances.

"I can't feel him yet," Emma said.

[Pause Sentai footage, 6:14 (edit out Red in the background)]

Troy looked at the monitor, reviewing their fight with the alien named Vrak. "That armor he has…," Troy said.

"Yes, there is something different about him," the Phantom Ranger commented. "His face as well. He's not like the others."

Troy nodded and looked at him, "Do you have any ideas on who he is?"

"Just a commander," the Phantom answered, "I know very little about our enemy."

Troy nodded and watched them lose pitifully. "Next time…next time we need a better way of handling him."

"Use your elements," he told Troy, "Always trust in each other, and in your elements. Remember, none of you are alone. You all have each other. You stand together to fight the monsters at the doorstep of humanity. Your alliance, your friendship; those are the strongest weapons you have."

Troy nodded, teleporting.

[Resume Sentai footage]

Troy was running to try to reach the others while they were still in their defensive positions.

"Watch out!" Noah shouted to him. "He's too fast to see!"

Troy stopped where he was while the others circled slowly.

[Closeup of Troy's face instead of Alata's]

[Goseiger 6. 6:26-6:43]

Troy turned his head and brought his arms up as Dragonflay shot through him, stopping as Troy was knocked aside.

"You're late, so you get that one," Dragonflay said before running off again. The other Rangers came to Troy's side and helped him up.

Clawhate observed from a short distance away, "They're too weak," he hissed, "We'll win this fight."

Troy got up, sword in hand. He jumped up and down a few times to loosen up before drawing his sword up in front of himself, holding the hilt with one hand and the end of the blade with his other.

[Closeup of Troy's face instead of Alata's]

[Goseiger 6. 6:45-6:58]

Emma looked at Troy, "Troy? Are you feeling for him?"

He looked at her, "I am."

She looked the other way, "I was doing that earlier," she turned her head to him.

"I think I'm getting something. The wind, his movements, I'm feeling their correlation. The vibrations in the air…"

[Closeup of Troy's face instead of Alata's]

[Goseiger 6. 6:59-8:07]

"There!" Troy shouted. He shot himself forward and slashed at Dragonflay, who was sent rolling away. He groaned on the ground, his leg sparking from the damage.

The others rushed over to Troy, "Good job!" Jake told him.

"I guess what we'd expect from our leader," Gia said, hitting him on the shoulder.

"Let's get him," Jake said.

Dragonflay slowly rose, "You dare stop my speed?" he screamed in anger.

Clawhate glanced around the corner again, "That Red Ranger…," he growled.

Jake pushed himself past Troy, "Alright, let's go!" He started to run off first. The others picked up behind him, Troy last.

Try stopped, feeling it. "No!"

The others neared Dragonflay, but Clawhate dashed out from behind him, smashing through the four of them. They screamed out, but he kept going, right for Troy.

Troy swung his sword down, but Clawhate got him anyway, sending him down.

Clawhate span around, sending an energy slash off of each claw, smashing it into the entire team, sending them rolling away as Dragonflay leapt up to avoid. Troy looked up at their new enemy while Dragonflay landed behind.

"My name is Clawhate," he hissed simply.

Troy clenched his fist as he looked at their foe, "Another commander…"

He picked himself up while the others couldn't. Clawhate laughed and slowly approached, "Come at me and be destroyed."

Troy lifted his sword in one hand, remaining standing where he was, making no moves, nor did his foe.

Clawhate crossed his claws, "Well? Come at me!"

Troy tightened his grip, canted his weapon, but made no move.

Clawhate tilted his claw, reflecting sunlight into Troy's visor.

[Closeup of Troy's face instead of Alata's]

[Goseiger 6. 8:11-8:27]

Troy ran forward in anger, keeping his blade in front of him before sending it out to the side. He leapt forward, wings flying out behind him to propel him forward, which then shattered.

Clawhate blocked on contact, forcing Troy's sword down.

"What? Are you this weak?" Clawhate hissed.

He broke contact and slashed Troy in the chest, sending him flying back towards his team. He lost his blade and hit the ground hard.

[Goseiger 6. 8:35-8:38]

Troy slowly approached, but he fell. Before Clawhate could approach he was assailed by blasts from the team's firearms.

[Goseiger 6. 8:44-8:50]

Clawhate's body was smoking from the damage. He waved his claw, "Heh, I'll be back." He fled along with his subordinate.

"No!" Troy shouted, doubled over and trying to approach, "No!"

[End Sentai footage]

* * *

Troy was being bandaged up at the command center along with the others. They didn't have the level of injuries that he did, but none of them had engaged Clawhate.

"Are you ok?" Emma asked him as she tied off his bandage.

He didn't answer her. He gazed vacantly at the wall, "I should have been able to beat him," he said.

Emma looked at him, "Vrak, this guy…they're commanders. This is only our fourth day as Rangers," she told him.

"No," he told her, "I should have been able to read his movements. You and I should be able to do that, with our elemental abilities."

"It'll take time," she told him.

"Troy," Gia said, leaning against a console, "Listen to her. This is only day four. We'll get him." She paused, "And while you're injured, I'm acting leader."

"I'm still fighting!" he told her, "That fast one is still out there!"

"But he's not so fast now that his leg is wounded," she said, "We'll handle it if you want to rest. No, wait. You WILL rest. Orders from your current leader."

"You should listen to her," Emma told him.

He shook his head, but looked at the two of them, and then at Jake and Noah on the other side of the room. They all looked fit to fight, but he knew he wasn't. He knew his limitations and his body.

"Fine," he told them, "I'll just rest here…"

* * *

Clawhate and Dragonflay stood atop a building. They looked out at the rest of the city before them, and the crimson alien looked to his warrior.

"I can't do it," he told Clawhate, "With my leg like this, I'm not able to break through them again."

Clawhate looked away from him. If he continued to look at Dragonflay he may do something he'd regret. No. He had to focus on what was ahead, on a new plan of attack.

"If you can't do it, then I will," Clawhate hissed.

"What?" Dragonflay questioned.

"I will break the Rangers," he told the soldier, "I will draw them out, and crush them underfoot. I have no qualms getting my claws dirty. I look forward to it!"

He turned from Dragonflay, "Let's begin."

* * *

Alarms were sounding in the command center. The injured Rangers looked to the Phantom Ranger; anyone near the consoles looked at those.

"Dragonflay has returned," he told the team, "The four of you go and stop him." He looked at Troy.

"I know," Troy said, "I'm staying, don't worry."

The others began to teleport. Emma was last. She looked at Troy, "Don't worry," she told her partner, "We'll get him for you."

She was gone too.

"It's not him that I want," Troy said, clenching his fist. Now it wasn't only Vrak, it was Clawhate as well.

"Troy," the Phantom Ranger said, "They will be successful."

"I know," he said, "I know they can win, but it's not that."

"I know," he replied, "Just don't think about those two. When the time comes you will have your chance again. But for now, you don't."

Troy didn't respond. He sat in silence.

* * *

The four Rangers arrived in time to see Dragonflay and a group of Stingers lining up to shoot. A few moments later, and a building would be gone.

The four drew cards and quickly placed them in their Morphers.

"Press Shower," Noah said.

"Rock Rush," Gia and Jake said.

"Compress Thunder," Emma said.

A blast of water, two giant boulders, and a blast of lightning erupted into the group, smashing them aside. Dragonflay survived, but the Stingers were gone.

"You guys again?" he shouted. "Where's Red?"

The Rangers didn't answer. They just drew up their personal weapons and rushed forward.

"Fine," Dragonflay said, rushing to meet them.

He kicked Jake's axe away and span towards Gia. He deflected her claw down and kneed her in the chest. He felt Emma's weapon in his back and saw Noah's in his chest. The two fired, the shots keeping him stuck. He shouted as he took damage, but managed to grab each one by the helmet and throw them down.

As they rolled, they fired on him. But in came Clawhate, using the speed he demonstrated earlier. He caught the attacks on his claws and threw them aside.

"You again?" Jake shouted, ready to run forward, but Gia grabbed his arm to stop him.

"That's a stupid plan," she told Jake.

"We've got him!" Noah called to Gia.

"We do?" Emma asked.

Noah nodded. He may have been meeker, quieter and weaker, but he knew he had to fight Clawhate. He looked at Emma, "You and I can try," he said, holding up his Shark Bowgun. "We have range."

She nodded, "I understand."

"Range, close battle, it doesn't matter," Clawhate hissed.

"We'll see," Noah said as he and Emma got up. Emma began to run while Noah ran backwards, firing a few shots. Clawhate deflected each one as he walked after them.

"Then he's ours," Gia told Jake, directing at Dragonflay.

"The two rushed for Dragonflay. Jake swung his axe low, but Dragonflay jumped. Gia jumped as well, slashing her claw into his chest and sending him flying back.

"Ow! Not fair!" he shouted.

Gia was coming down for him again. He moved his head to avoid the claw, but she tilted her blaster on her belt up.

"Is this fair?" she questioned, unleashing shots pointblank into him.

He cried out and kicked her off. As she landed away from him, he picked himself up, but just barely avoided the swing of Jake's axe.

"Come on!" Jake shouted, turning in anger and ramming his knee into Dragonflay. He followed up with an elbow to the head and span around to kick him back again. "There!" he shouted.

"Jake, focus!" Gia shouted, sweeping Dragonflay's legs out from under him. She drew back her claw, but Dragonflay caught it and flipped her to the ground beside him. He got up, ready to send a punch down for her head.

Jake shot him from the distance, knocking him over to where the Stingers had been before being destroyed. Some of their weapons were still lying on the ground.

Dragonflay picked one up and shot at Jake. The shots hit and sent him to the ground.

Gia slowly picked herself up and drew her sidearm. She fired, countering Dragonflay's shots a few times before one hit her in the leg. She went down, groaning.

"I take a hit to the leg, so do you!" he laughed. He turned and looked to Jake. There were a few people fleeing the area, and they were behind Jake. But Dragonflay's aim was the Black Ranger who was rising.

He started to shoot. Jake lifted his axe and used it to start bouncing shots off. He was unaware of the people behind him, just focusing on protecting himself.

"Jake!" Gia screamed.

"What?" he shouted.

"There are people behind you!" She didn't care that she had yelled his name; he needed to know that he had to focus.

He glanced back. He saw some people running, and some of the deflected shots were getting dangerously close. "No!" he shouted, trying to focus, tilting his axe to try to bounce the shots forward.

One of the deflected shots went stray and hit the ground in front of a teenage girl. It didn't hit her, but she fell from the shock of almost being hit. Jake shouted and started focusing more on the deflection.

Gia got up and tackled Dragonflay. He lost his weapon but kicked her off. She rolled up as soon as he did and fired into his chest a few times.

Jake went back to the girl, "Are you ok?" he asked her.

"I am…," she said.

"Sorry," Jake said. He looked at Gia and ran off to help her.

The two Rangers kicked Dragonflay back and farther away from this area. They needed somewhere more secluded.

* * *

Noah and Emma kept putting distance between themselves and Clawhate in, but he kept closing it. They continued to fire from both their personal weapons and their sidearms, but he didn't seem to slow. He deflected most of the shots.

"He's too strong!" Emma said.

"Yeah…," Noah admitted, "He really is…"

They realized they couldn't back up any farther and hit a wall. They continued to fire, but nothing was working.

"Time to end it," Clawhate hissed. "Ah!" he called out in pain.

Troy was behind him; he had just slashed the commander down the back.

"Troy!" both Rangers called.

Clawhate span around, swinging his claw down. Troy jumped back to avoid it, firing from his hip at the same time, hitting Clawhate in the chest a few times, but it didn't do anything to him.

"You've come back for more?" Clawhate questioned.

"You guys go!" Troy yelled to his partners, "I'll hold him off!"

"Troy!" they both shouted at him again. All three of them knew it was foolish.

"Just trust me!" Troy told them. "Please!"

They looked at each other, and ran off, leaving Troy alone.

"What can you do against me?" Clawhate questioned.

He drew down the mouth of his Morpher, but left it on his waist. He slotted a card into it and pressed it closed.

"This," Troy said, jumping forward. He slashed, but Clawhate parried.

"Compress Thunder!" Troy shouted.

Thunder tore through his blade and into Clawhate's claw. Clawhate screamed as he was consumed by the attack, stumbling away, sparking. He slashed Troy once in his blind rage, but then he vanished.

Noah and Emma reached the other two and ran drew their sidearms, just as the others had.

"Troy came," Emma told them.

"In his condition?" Gia questioned.

"We left him," Noah said, "We hated to do it, but we thought he could do it alone."

"Let's handle this guy and then go get him," Gia said.

"Here," Noah told them.

[Goseiger 6. 17:30-19:17]

Noah drew out his new Zord card and slotted it into his Morpher. The three new Zords emerged as miniature heads, which the others all looked at.

"They do this too?" Jake asked.

"They fight with us now," Noah said, "Of course."

Gia had the Hammerhead, Jake the Saw Shark, and Emma the Manta. Noah had his normal Shark.

They all nodded as they loaded the heads onto their weapons and took aim. Dragonflay was picking himself up, "No…"

Each of them charged their shots, the Zords roaring. Water energy built up for each shot, and fired out as projections of the heads.

Dragonflay was struck and exploded as the Rangers turned away, drawing up their weapons.

"I guess I should have expected this," Vrak said on the ship, snapping his fingers. Zombats flew down to Earth.

Troy stumbled out of where he had fought Clawhate, stumbling, barely able to move. The others rushed to him.

Gia crouched down, "You shouldn't have fought alone…"

All of them turned, watching as the Zombats enlarged Dragonflay.

"Should have seen that coming," Jake said.

Each of them summoned their Zords and leapt inside. They formed the Star Guard immediately.

Troy was slouched over in his controls, feeling the pain of his fights.

"My leg is healed!" Dragonflay laughed at them. He rushed forward, smashing into Star Guard, which couldn't keep up.

He laughed with each blow. The Rangers were rattled around.

"How about something different?" Dragonflay laughed, running away.

"We'll fly after him!" Troy said weakly.

But Star Guard wasn't able to take off.

[Goseiger 6. 19:32-19:34]

Gia was standing and looking at the other side of the cockpit. She gave a nod.

[Goseiger 6. 19:35-19:59]

"Jake, it's up to us," she told him, sitting back down, "We'll run after him."

He nodded and flicked his wrist before sitting down, "Got it," he said.

Star Guard began to run as they used their controls, trying to get fast enough.

"You can't catch me!" Dragonflay yelled, speeding up more.

"Jake!" Gia said.

[Goseiger 6. 20:02-20:14]

The Snake Zord shot out, biting Dragonflay's leg. He tore it off and threw it back before running again.

He sped up faster, going too fast for the Megazord.

[Goseiger 6. 20:20-20:28]

Gia took grip of her controls again, pushing. They were still too slow.

[Goseiger 6. 20:29-20:42]

Jake pushed as well. They were focusing hard, but weren't able to catch up.

"You're getting close, but you won't get me!" Dragonflay yelled back. He turned his head to fire an energy attack at them, hitting the legs.

[Goseiger 6. 20:45-20:56]

They griped their controls again after losing them and pushed.

"This isn't all we can do!" they yelled as one.

Their belts began to glow, and a card came to each one of them, materializing as a new Zord card.

[Goseiger 6. 20:59-21:22]

They both looked at the cards, "Just like Noah," Jake said.

"Yeah," Gia agreed.

"Let's do it," Jake said.

Gia looked at him, "New combination time."

Both of them placed the cards into their Morphers and closed them. The Earth Zord summon cards summoned the Zords from an area filled with hills and ground.

[Goseiger 6. 21:26-21:54]

"The three Zords sped in front of the Star Guard. The Snake went up to the next joint while the yellow Rhino Zord attached itself. The Tiger went up, and the bronze Tyranno went in. The head folded down, and the Beetle went into place, having horns coming out of the top of the head.

"Earth Star Guard Megazord!"

"What?" Dragonflay yelled.

The two pushed harder, and the Zord skated over the ground in pursuit of Dragonflay, easily catching up.

[Goseiger 6. 21:55-21:58]

The head began to glow and then they rammed him with it, catching him between the pincers, knocking him back.

[Goseiger 6. 22:00-22:11]

Jake pointed forward, "Got you."

"Good job," Gia said.

Dragonflay rose, "How? I'm the fastest being alive! How?"

"We're faster," Gia said, swinging her leg up for a kick with the Tyranno Zord.

[Goseiger 6. 22:14-22:28]

"We'll show you the power of the Earth!" Jake and Gia yelled at him together as the Megazord drew its arms together.

The drill began to spin on the right foot. Both loaded the finishing attack cards.

Three cards flew out, beams of energy sticking their enemy where he stood.

[Goseiger 6. 22:32-22:44]

"We won't allow you to bring harm to the people of this Earth!" both of them shouted.

The Megazord leapt up. They brought their arms down, "Ha!"

"Drill Kick!"

The kick went through the enemy, destroying Dragonflay.

[End Sentai footage]

* * *

As the five left the scene of the battle, Jake was looking at the new Zord card, walking ahead of the others. Gia and Noah were helping Troy along while Emma stayed at their side, concerned over her partner.

"Are you sure you're ok?" she asked Troy.

"Yeah…well, good enough," he said.

"You overdid it," Gia told him, "You can't be doing that."

"I know…"

Up ahead of them Jake cried out and collapsed to his knees. Gia shifted Troy's weight to Noah, which Emma then quickly took up as Gia ran to her partner.

"Jake!" she got to his side and crouched by him. It was obvious that dark colored electricity was running around him; the same color as his teleport and his blasts; a dark violet.

"I…I think it's the card…," Jake groaned.

Gia snatched it from his grip, and it stopped. Jake panted on his knees, looking at Gia holding it, "Just what did that thing do?"

"I don't know," Gia said, drawing her own, "Nothing's happening to me."

"I think it drained my energy," he told her, coming back up to his feet as the others reached him. He took the card back from Gia and looked it over.

"I guess maybe the Zords are telling you something?" Emma suggested.

"Telling me something?" Jake asked.

"Maybe that this isn't a game," Gia told him coldly. "You almost got a lot of people hurt today because you weren't paying attention. You need to get on top of that!" she told him. "How would you have felt if that girl had gotten hit? Or anyone had?"

Jake stood there in silence. He looked at his card, wondering if she was right. Is that what this was? The Zords sensing that he needed to improve, that he wasn't taking this seriously enough?

Jake looked at Gia and shook his head, "I know this isn't a game. I'm doing the best I can," he told her. He put the card away, "I really am."

He teleported with the others, but when they arrived at the command center, he wasn't there.

"Jake teleported out of my teleport," the Phantom Ranger told them.

"Was it the card?" Gia asked.

"I believe so," he answered, "The Earth Zords are proud and strong. They might not have thought Jake was doing the job properly. But he will learn; I chose him for a reason to be a part of this team."

"Let's hope he learns," Gia said, "And soon."

Jake walked alone towards his home. He was doing the best he could. He had been chosen to be a Ranger…

Or had there been a mistake?

* * *

Footage:

Gosei 6: 3:46-4:20, 5:37-6:23, 6:26-6:43, 6:45-6:59, 6:58-8:07, 8:11-8:27, 8:35-8:38, 8:44-8:50, 17:30-19:17, 19:32-19:34, 19:35-19:59, 20:02-20:14, 20:20-20:28, 20:29-20:42, 20:45-20:56, 20:59-21:22, 21:26-21:54, 21:55-21:58, 22:00-22:11, 22:14-22:28, 22:32-22:44

Total:** 6:33 Sentai footage  
**

Note: The TV Nihon HD subs left in some commercials, so these times will reflect only those from their torrents, unless someone uploaded it to another site with those ads still in it.


	5. Spirits of the Tiger

**Spirits of the Tiger**

[Goseiger 3. 19:17-19:35]

His body was shining as the Zombats enlarged him. He rose to towering height above the Rangers, sending down a flurry of snow at the five of them, to go with the snow he had already summoned in his normal fight with the Rangers.

Troy threw his hand up, "Alright guys, let's show him what our combined power can do!"

He drew up his Morpher along with the others. They slotted their cards and put their Morphers up.

[Goseiger 3. 19:43-21:49]

Each Zord attached itself to their vehicles to copy the body, and went off to join the Rangers, who leapt into their cockpits. They attached their Morphers to their consoles and assumed the form of the Star Guard Megazord.

"Star Guard Megazord!" they called.

They faced Fromidge over the ice and snow covered city section they had fought him in. The monster spoke to them, "I'll just freeze your machines!" he laughed. He unleashed more icy mist at them, then closed the gap and unleashed a flurry of hits.

Jake looked to Gia in the cockpit, who nodded to him, "Yeah," she told him, not needing to use words to convey the plan.

Star Guard took off and came down with a kick, biting as well with the Snake Zord. Then kicks from the Tiger, then Snake again, and repeatedly switching off.

Emma threw her arm up, "Good job!"

"The storm stopped," Noah said.

"That's not all," Jake said.

"Launch them!" Gia said.

Both Zord heads shot forward off of the Megazord, smashing into Fromidge. He tried to kick back, but missed. The Zords bit him and threw him up before returning to the Megazord.

"Now," Troy said, drawing the finishing attack card.

The others slotted with him. The Star Guard's sword lit ablaze.

"You attempted to freeze our city and our people. Let our flames put an end to you!" they shouted at him, going through the arm motions.

Five card projections froze Fromidge where he stood as the Megazord came in, using its flaming slash to destroy him.

Fromidge fell, exploding into an icy mist followed by an explosion.

In the cockpit they all threw their arms up in cheer.

[End Sentai footage]

* * *

It had been a few days since obtaining the Earth Zords, but Jake wasn't feeling much better. He still commented on his pain and weakness. His energy would return, but then go away again almost instantly, right back to the card.

"What does this thing want from me?" he shouted.

"Maybe to shape up," Troy said. His injuries had recovered and he was back to full fighting condition.

"Did I screw up at all today?" Jake questioned.

"Actually, no," Noah said, "You were really good. I was impressed."

"Thank you," Jake said, although he wasn't sure if that might be a stealth insult. He decided it wasn't.

"Just give it some more time," Gia told him. "Or maybe you didn't completely change? Maybe you're just putting up an act, and the Zords see through it?"

Jake didn't answer. He had wanted to do things differently in the fight, but had changed his mind to act more like how he perceived everyone wanted him to act. So maybe the Zords realized that…

"Jake, I'm sure the Zords will come around in time," Emma said, putting a hand on his shoulder. "Just give them trust, and they'll trust back in you."

"So…we should use them in battle always?" he pondered.

"Only when the situation calls for it," Troy said, grabbing his bag, "I'm going back to the school. I can still get some fencing practice in."

"Maybe I should join you," Gia commented.

"What?" he asked, turning to her.

"It would always be nice to have another way to fight," she said. "You lose your sword, I pick it up, that sort of thing. I know my claw is useless for fencing or anything like that."

"If you want to," Troy said. He waited for her to nod in affirmation, and the two teleported.

"I'm going to go study," Noah told them, raising a hand in farewell before teleporting off.

Jake looked at Emma, "You doing anything?"

"Not particularly," she said.

"You want to hang out?" he aked.

She shrugged, "Sure. What do you want to do?"

"…I've got nothing."

* * *

[Goseiger 11. 4:49-5:22]

The invasion ship hung in space. When Clawhate walked into the main room to meet with Vrak and Admiral Malkor, he saw a crimson and gold colored alien warrior. He walked past him towards the Admiral.

"You brought him out?" Clawhate questioned.

"I figured it was about time," Malkor answered. They looked up the alien standing before them, taking in a view of him. "He is one of my greatest soldiers, after all."

He bowed.

"I will not tolerate more failure. I want this done. I will give him support if need be, and then the Earth is ours. He threw his arm out, "Go, Shockada!"

"Yes," the alien known as Shockada said, walking out ahead of Malkor.

Clawhate observed and sat in thought. _So, the Admiral is ready to fight if need be?_

Vrak observed and turned away with a slight smirk on his silver face.

[End Sentai footage]

* * *

Troy had decided that Gia was a fast learner. He had offered to be her first opponent, and he was already being forced to be defensive, never able to get a proper thrust in. She parried everything he tried to do and kept on with a fierce attack, finally scoring a blow and ending their match.

He took off his helmet. His face was covered in sweat, his hair matted to him, "Wow…," is all he could say, "Are you sure you haven't done this before?"

"I'm sure," she said, taking her helmet off. Her face was in a similar condition. "I'm pretty good then, aren't I?"

"Very," another member of the fencing club told her. He had suited up, "Try me, though."

"Are you better than Troy?" she asked.

"I don't see what that has to do with anything," he said.

She pulled the mask back on, "Well, we'll see."

It didn't take long before Gia had him. He pulled his mask off, "Wow, it's one thing to watch, but another entirely to fight you."

"What's that mean?" she asked.

"I saw openings from the side. But when the blade is coming, those openings are gone. I mean, it's always like that, but with you…it was something else altogether. Something I've never seen before."

"Hm?"

"It was like your openings were sealed against my blade. I would move for one, but be drawn back. Not only to parry, but just drawn away. I don't know if you intercepted my blade or what, but that is certainly something."

There was a beeping coming from Troy's bag. He drifted over to it and shielded it from view with his body. He drew his Morpher out, "What is it?" he whispered.

"I will teleport you when ready," the Phantom Ranger responded.

"Hold on," he whispered, putting it away. He walked over to Gia and the others, "Sorry, I need to get going."

"What's with you lately?" one of his friends asked, "You got a girlfriend or something keeping you from us?"

"No," Troy said, "Not exactly…it's just that things have come up recently. Family things."

It wasn't an entire lie. After fighting with these guys for a bit over a week they were feeling like a sort of family.

"I'd better be off too," Gia said. "I promised I'd help Troy with some work."

"Be sure to come back," one of the members told her, "I want my chance to spar."

"I'll be back," she told him, "Trust me."

The two changed as quickly as possible and hurried into the hallway. Troy lifted his Morpher, "Go."

They teleported in bursts of red and yellow light.

* * *

[Goseiger 11. 7:13-7:39]

Electricity poured into Shockada's chest. He unleashed a ball of electricity into a car, blowing it up.

"I won't allow that!" Troy shouted, coming in from above with a kick.

He blow connected, sending Shockada rolling. Troy landed and rose as the others fell in at his side.

"He's absorbing electricity!" Gia reported, directing her arm at him, "We can't let them do that!"

"We won't let the Empire cause more harm!" Troy yelled.

"You're annoying!" Shockada hissed, throwing his arms aside.

A series of Stingers leapt in around him, "Go!" he shouted.

Troy and the others lifted their Morphers, loading in their Zord summoning cards for the sake of their sidearms. They thrust their Morphers forward.

[Goseiger 11. 7:43-9:27]

The Stingers rushed forward, but the Rangers drew their weapons and fired to take out the first wave. Troy thrust his Morpher out, with the others. The miniature Zords flew out, smashing through Stingers before attaching to their weapons.

The Rangers rushed in, firing all around them. They threw in melee blows when they needed to, but relied on their firearms.

They were cutting down Stingers quickly and efficiently.

Noah span around to a pole, shooting two down.

Emma jumped from a small ledge into a crouch, shooting a few more while Gia rolled in front of her, taking out a few more.

On some steps Jake shot down four of them, while Troy jumped up, taking out at least a dozen in a series of shots before landing on an overpass. He leapt off, joining the others as they faced Shockada.

"Shock!" the monster shouted, shooting electricity through the ground. It struck the team, causing pain to rip through them.

"Ah!" Emma cried out, reaching up for her head with her free hand, "This…this hurts too much!"

Noah tried to be calmer, but his voice was cracking, "We…we can't show weakness!" He paused and cried out in pain.

"Now, here's more!" Shockada shouted.

Explosions tore around the Rangers, dropping them all to the ground. They sparked as Shockada rose, throwing his arms out, sucking in more electricity.

"He's doing it again!" Gia shouted.

"His chest!" Troy called, "Everyone!"

They all rose and fired as one, destroying the ports on his chest that were taking in the electricity. He was knocked to the ground in the process.

"Got him!" Jake called in joy.

They had fully risen and were ready. The they heard something in the air and looked up to see a dark cloud forming. Lightning erupted down at Shockada, right in the chest. He was being recharged, and his chest was repaired.

"I'm back!" he shouted.

"What?" Emma cried, "No way!"

"What was that thing?" Noah wondered.

The other Rangers looked up at the cloud overhead. They heard Shockada continue speaking, "Every time you take me down, I'll get back up!"

"Destroy them!" a voice boomed from the cloud.

"I shall, Admiral," Shockada bowed at it.

"No…," Troy muttered. "That voice…that's the leader?"

"Ha!" Shockada cried out as even more electricity than before began to pour into his chest. He was draining the entire city.

[Goseiger 11. 9:37-9:57]

"Absorption complete!" he shouted, throwing his arms up and back. He ran forward, faster than before. He ran through them as if he were Dragonflay, but they were covered in electricity upon each hit.

He stopped ahead of them and span to the team, "Now…" He drew his hands in close and then shot them up. Electrical balls formed in his hands, which he threw forward, smashing into the team repeatedly. They were all thrown clear, covered in damage, likely unable to rise again to fight him.

"I win!" Shockada shouted as he stood there, watching them go.

[End Sentai footage]

"I wouldn't count on that!"

"What?" Shockada hissed, turning around. His single optical eye took in the approaching sight, but didn't register what it was. He had no idea.

The Rangers landed away from Shockada and returned to normal upon landing. They all looked up in time to see a crimson Tiger, made of pure energy, slash Shockada multiple times, throwing the monster aside.

They saw a man in his early twenties approaching, brown of hair, wearing a red jacket with black designs over parts of it, and black pants. He looked like he had a claw design where his heart was.

"Who is that?" Noah wondered.

"Whoever he is, he just saved us," Gia said.

Shockada was sparking from the damage. He let out a low growl before he was overcome with electricity. The electricity vanished, and he was gone as well.

The man ran towards the Rangers and crouched before them, "You guys ok?" he asked, looking at them one by one.

"I guess our identities might be blown…," Jake muttered.

The man shook his head, "I think it's ok," he said. "My name is Casey. I was a Ranger too."

The five young Rangers looked at Casey. Well, he had some strange power, that much was for sure. Seeing that, and hearing that he was a Ranger, however, were two much different things.

"You were?" Noah asked.

"Jungle Fury Red," he said, helping them up to their feet, "We fought a few years ago. Then that war happened six months ago, and we lost our powers." He looked at his hand, a red aura around it, "But my team and I still have our Animal Spirits, and our fighting abilities."

Troy looked at this man. So, this was one of the faces behind the countless helmets. This was someone he could give thanks, gratitude, admiration towards.

Casey's eyes drifted over them, "So, you guys are fighting the same enemy we fought as an army," he said, looking back, "Same soldiers."

"The attack force isn't as large as it was then," Noah said, "So we're lucky."

"But it's still the same enemy," Casey said. He looked at the team and directed his hand towards Gia, "What's your name?"

"Gia," she told him simply.

"Gia," he said, "Well Gia, would you mind coming with me? I may not have my Ranger powers anymore, so I can't be as of much help as I'd like to be. But if you come with me, I can pass on some help to your entire team."

"What do you mean?" she asked him.

"I can feel it within you. The Spirit of the Tiger. Just like me."

"Wait," Jake said, "You feel that in her? Her animal as a Ranger is a tiger. So…do I have the Spirit of the Snake, or whatever?"

Casey looked at him, "That's not how the Animal Spirits work," he told Jake, "She's the only one of you that I feel anything from. I guess it's a coincidence that her animal as a Ranger is a tiger."

"But can't you help train the rest of us too?" Emma asked.

"My methods wouldn't be worth it," he said, "And I'm really sorry about that. I train young students in the Order of the Claw, but they all have Animal Spirits. I teach them how to use it, how to let them flow in their bodies as they fight. I could teach all of you, but it would just be going through the motions. Trust me, you wouldn't gain much, if anything."

"Ok, so I have the Tiger Spirit," Gia said, "Train me then. If you're offering, I want it. I want to become a stronger fighter. The stronger I am, the better I am for my team, and for everyone."

Casey nodded, "Alright," he said, "Come with me, then."

Gia nodded, following after Casey as he left the other four. She looked back at her team, and then didn't look back again.

"What do you want to do now?" Noah asked Troy.

"We return to base," Troy said, "We see if the Phantom Ranger has any information for us on where the enemy is."

"If he's draining electricity, he shouldn't be that hard to find," Noah said, "I can make something if the Phantom Ranger doesn't have a working method."

"But can the four of us defeat him?" Emma asked, "If we have to fight him before Gia returns, I mean."

"We have to try," Troy said, "We're Rangers. We can't give up."

Jake hadn't said anything. He just watched Gia go, "Man, I want to go too…"

"I think all of us would like to get that training," Troy said, "But we can't, so let's go."

"It's not that…," Jake muttered.

Troy had already teleported. Emma looked past where he had been, to Jake, "What is it then?"

"I don't think he likes the idea of Gia spending time alone with another boy," Noah interjected, teleporting.

A smile crept onto Emma's face, out of amusement. She put a hand on Jake's shoulder, "You'll be ok," she said, teleporting.

He just sighed and teleported as well.

* * *

Casey had lead Gia to a secluded area in the park. "You sure you want to fight in those clothes?"

She had shed her leather jacket, but she still wore jeans and heeled boots, hardly the type of clothing he'd think would be appropriate for sparring and training.

"I'll be fine," she told him. "If I have to, I'll Morph."

He shrugged, "That sounds good to me." He walked away from her to create a few feet of distance, "Alright, you know how to fight, so we'll just go right into this."

She nodded, "I don't want you to hold back."

He moved quickly. He threw a kick high for her. She drew her arm up to block. Casey jumped up, span around in the air, and maneuvered behind her. Her block no longer mattered as he kicked her in the back, sending her rolling forward.

As soon as she came up, Casey was upon her, throwing a punch. She caught his fist and came all the way up, throwing a punch of her own. He blocked and brought her arm past him, aiming for her gut. She just managed to catch it, but was propelled back.

She hit the ground and rolled away from him. He stood, waiting for her to get up.

"That propulsion was from the Tiger Spirit," he told her, "It's my bond, my power with my Animal Spirit. You'll learn similarly, in time."

She nodded as she walked towards him, "Ok. Let's go again."

Their spar went on for a short period. He threw in a flurry of blows, but she evaded or blocked. However, that's all she could do. She couldn't get much of anything in. Casey's combat potential was far beyond hers; he was the superior combatant, Animal Spirit or not.

As he helped her up off the ground he told her, "I've been trained in this and had enough time to learn and practice harder. I think if we fight like this, I'm going to win. That's not what this is about, though."

"It's about learning to gain control of the Tiger Spirit," she said, "And fighting will do that?"

"I'm hoping my Tiger Spirit can help you draw yours," he said, "And that my techniques, the Tiger techniques, will help you as well. I don't think you'll need to learn the style and fight like me, but it would be helpful to use against you. I hope."

"I'll learn your style if I have to," she told him, "Whatever can make me stronger, and help us win."

"What's your fight been like?" he asked, walking over to her, "If you don't mind my asking."

"Not at all," she said, turning to him. "The enemy are aliens. Insects. You fought their soldiers already."

"We fought some insect warriors during the war," Casey told her.

She nodded, "They're strong. We've only been a team for a little over a week. Their monsters are strong, and so are their Stinger soldiers. On our second fight we were nearly overwhelmed by those alone. But we're coming together as a team, and our mentor is helping us. And we're getting help from other Zords when we need them."

"Who's your mentor?" he asked her.

"The Phantom Ranger," she said.

"I remember fighting beside him," Casey said, "But he wasn't in good condition when the fighting stopped."

"He's still not," she said.

"What are your teammates like?"

"Well, Emma's a sweet girl, a friend of mine. I don't know if she's cut out for it, but I imagine she's very in tune with her element. I think she's good for us as people, good for our hearts, but not a fighter.

"Noah is very smart, and I think he can apply himself to tactics, given time. I think he's already analyzing things and trying to figure out the best way to fight, since he's not a fighter either.

"Troy, our leader. He's the most qualified out of us. He's a fencer; he knows how to use his sword and has already become very in-tuned with his air element. He's strong, he's a fighter.

"And then Jake…my partner. He takes this almost like a game at times. He's almost been hurt a lot; he's almost had others, innocent people hurt. It's getting hard to trust him."

"I'm sure they'll come around in time," Casey said, "My team…we were all trained as warriors and fighters, so it was a problem of adapting to each other more than anything. Our Blue Ranger, Theo…he was kind of uptight, but he loosened up. Lily, Yellow, was a good woman with a strong heart. RJ, the Violet Wolf Ranger, he was…something else." He left it at that for RJ, "And Dom…I think he was kind of like Jake is, probably. It just takes time."

"Time I'm not sure we have," Gia said, "We fought two of their commanders. We lost pretty badly both times. And if they bring reinforcements like last time, like the war…then I don't think we can stand against them."

He put a hand on her shoulder, "Even without our powers, we're still Rangers. Those of us who can will join you," he told her, "If another war starts, the Rangers will unite once again, powers or no. And the Order of the Claw will be ready this time, so there's that."

She gave him a small smile, "Thank you."

He nodded, "Let's get back to training."

* * *

"This is the world where our brethren fell," Malkor hissed, looking out at the city, at the Earth for the first time that wasn't from his ship.

Shockada was next to him, fully charged. He couldn't drain any more electricity at the moment. "When can I dump the payload?" he asked.

"When the Rangers return," Malkor said, "Burn them. Destroy them. Then start over." Malkor looked up at the sky, "I'm going to return," he told Shockada, "If you need assistance, I shall send it once more."

"Why not stay and give me your axe?" he asked, gesturing to the weapon.

Malkor lifted it and looked at it. He was asking for Malkor, not the weapon. The warrior.

"A leader doesn't need to fight," he said, "My duties still lie up there, for the time being."

Shockada nodded, "I understand. Apologies, Admiral."

"None needed, not from you," he told Shockada, "Go and destroy the Rangers."

Shockada nodded, "I will do as you ask," he said, jumping from the roof.

* * *

Casey's punches were being blocked, and Gia was getting hers in. She made contact with Casey, but not enough to stop or slow him. He caught her wrist, twisted her arm behind her back, and forced her down. He put a knee to her back for leverage.

"Got you again," he told her with a small laugh.

She made an annoyed hiss or grunt. He released her and helped her come back up, "I think it's the clothing choices."

"It's fine," she told him. She knew that was partially true, the rest of it was that she lacked his skill.

He took a few steps away from her, "One more time," he told her. He kept his back to her, "Come at me."

She hurried, making no sound. She wasn't sure what her first move would be, but she'd act on instinct when she reached him.

He span around, thrusting his arms forward. The Tiger Spirit leapt for Gia.

_What is he doing?_ She was screaming in her mind.

She threw her arms up. A yellow aura surrounded her in her time of need, taking the hit that the Tiger was bringing. It wasn't the same attack he had used on Shockada; the Tiger didn't claw, at least. Just tackled.

"See?" he asked, hurrying over, "That was something. That was progress."

"I don't know how I did it," she told him.

"Instinct. Need," he said, "Sometimes that's the best way to do things."

"Instinct?" she asked him. He nodded.

She threw a punch, striking him in the chest. He took a step back. She lashed a kick up, catching him in the chest, forcing him two steps back. She moved forward for another punch, but he caught it and swept her legs out from under her. He grabbed her arm, keeping her from just falling.

"I had to take it," she said.

He pulled her up, smiling, "I know. Your instincts told you to."

They looked at each other for a few moments. Gia moved a bit closer to him, though the distance was already almost nonexistent. They kept their eyes locked, but then it broke when her Morpher went off.

She hurried away from him. Casey attempted to regain his composure.

"I have to go," she told him, "Shockada is back."

He nodded, "I'm coming too. I want to watch."

"Go ahead," she said, running off. He followed. He looked up, already seeing electricity flying in the distance.

* * *

The others had already arrived and were fighting through the minimal patrol of Stingers that he had brought with him. They went down in no time from melee attacks.

But that wasn't the point. The point was Shockada, releasing electrical bolts, tearing up the ground with them.

"Keep moving!" Troy shouted, "We can't let him hit us again!"

If he got another direct hit, it would probably be over.

Troy drew his Morpher up and drew his Compress Thunder. As a bolt came for him, he used the card, shooting electricity from his Morpher. The attacks mingled before canceling each other out.

But it was a short lived reprieve. He was hit by another blast in a moment.

"Troy!" they shouted. They switched to their firearms and started firing, but he seemed to hold an electrical aura as a shield. He released three balls from it, slamming them into each Ranger.

"Now, where's the other one?" Shockada demanded.

"I'm here!" Gia yelled, hurrying towards them. She went around and stopped in front of the downed Rangers, drawing her Morpher.

Casey was crouching down by the Rangers, "You guys ok?" he was asking, attempting to do anything he could.

"You can't defeat me alone," Shockada told her.

She lifted her Morph Card and placed it into her Morpher, "Oh, I think I can," she said, "Mega Morph!" She Moprhed in a flash, but didn't draw her weapon. She rushed him, ignoring how stupid this was.

He threw his hand forward, releasing a blast of electricity. She leapt over it, so he stopped and threw a ball up at her.

Gia fired from her hip to destroy that attack. She landed and rolled, coming up and kicking Shockada, but the electricity shielded him and shocked her foot.

He threw a punch at her, but she ducked under it, coming up at his side now. She drew her arms back, put her hands nearby, palms facing each other. She threw them forward, releasing a yellow aura.

It didn't take any form. It just smashed into his electrical barrier, canceling it out with sheer luck. She followed up with a swift series of punches and elbows to his chest before leaping up and kicking him near his neck.

He stumbled back, "What is this?" he shouted, "How dare you take out my shield!"

She drew her arms back, yellow aura overtaking her. She looked back at Casey and the others, and then to Shockada. She threw her arms forward, "Tiger Attack!" she shouted.

A yellow Tiger Animal Spirit erupted from her, identical to Casey's in every way except color. (note: just a recolor of the existing graphic, like Whiger's was) It slammed into Shockada, slashing and tearing with its claws, throwing him back.

He groaned in pain, finding this to be just as damaging as Casey's had been. Gia rushed back to her team, who were finally getting back to their feet.

"Great shot," Emma said.

"Nicely done," Noah told her.

"Is that what you learned? I want that!" Jake said.

Troy gave her a nod, "Fantastic work."

Casey gave her a nod of approval, and a smile. She smiled back under her helmet an d gave him a nod as well.

[Goseiger 11. 17:30-17:54]

"Let's end him," Gia said, holding up the Earth Zords card. She used it, summoning the Tyranno, Rhino and Beetle Zords in miniature form. Jake uses his Snake while Gia used her Tiger.

They all focused energy into the blasts and came together. Noah, Troy and Emma crouched, while the Earth elemental Rangers stood behind them. They fired their Earth energized shots, sending them flying into Shockada.

Shockada sparked and collapsed, screaming out in anger as he exploded.

"We did it," Troy said simply.

"Alright!" Gia said happily.

Jake leaned on Gia's shoulder and looked at her, "Good job with your training."

She gave him a nod.

[End Sentai footage]

She pushed Jake's arm off of her and turned away. She removed her helmet and walked towards Casey, "Thanks for your training," she told him, tucking the helmet under her arm.

He just smiled, "Thanks for the show," he said, "It was a pleasure to watch another team fighting, and to know that the Earth is in good hands."

The two stopped in front of each other. Jake took off his helmet, like the others had, and watched in annoyance.

"I don't like where this is going," he muttered.

Casey held his hand out to Gia, "We should keep in touch."

She smiled and grasped it, "Count on that."

The two parted. Casey waved back to the team and went off on his own way. The team waved back, although Jake was last to do so. Gia walked back to rejoin her team.

"He didn't grow," she said, "Strange."

"I imagine someone on the ship might be too angry to release the bats," Troy said. "Let's just be happy about that."

They all nodded that sentiment. A Megazord battle wasn't the most fun thing to do.

"Well," Gia said, "I'm going home," she said, "See you guys tomorrow." She teleported away in a blur of yellow.

"I think that's a good idea," Troy said, teleporting as well.

Emma teleported a moment later, leaving Jake and Noah.

"I'm going to see if the electricity is working properly again," he said, returning to the command center.

Jake was left alone for a few moments. He looked at where the battle had happened and then sighed.

"How can I compete with that guy?" He too teleported.

* * *

Footage:

Gosei 3: 19:17-19:35, 19:43-21:49 **2:24 Sentai**

Gosei 11: 4:49-5:22, 7:13-7:39, 7:43-9:27, 9:37-9:57, 17:30-17:54 **3:24 Sentai**

Total: **5:48 Sentai footage**


	6. Pair of Royals

I just want to start by saying, I feel this is the weakest one I wrote.

* * *

**Pair of Royals**

"What is it you wanted me to see?" Troy asked as he followed Emma through the woods.

Emma stopped when they were far enough inside. They were surrounded by trees and flowers. Some of them weren't blooming; they were probably dead or dying.

"You're my partner," she told him, "I…I want you to keep this a secret."

"Ok," he said, wondering what this was about. "What is it?"

She took a deep breath, "I was always told by my father…before he passed away...," she trailed off a little, her voice becoming weaker, then it picked up again, "that…that I should never sing. Not around other people, at least."

Troy looked at her in confusion, "I don't get it. What do you mean?" Was she not very good, and her father was just trying to save her from embarrassment?

She took a breath and started to sing a song that was familiar to her. It served her like a lullaby would serve a child. It was a song from her childhood, one that came from her heart. It brought back memories of happiness, even if she never knew her mother, of times with her father as she grew up.

Troy looked around, eyes wide in astonishment. The flowers were blooming, revitalizing. Even if they were dead or dying, they were coming back and coming to bloom.

Emma stopped her song and turned to look around them. She looked up at Troy's face, "This…this is why."

"How did you do that?" he asked her in amazement.

"I don't know," she said, shaking her head and walking past him to brush her hand against a flower, "But…we live in a world that has Power Rangers, aliens, monsters, magic…my father didn't really think too much on it. Not in our world. Had this happened without all of those influences, things would probably be different, but they aren't." She looked back to Troy, "I just wanted you to know that, to know this ability, whatever it is."

He nodded. He wasn't sure how that would help, but it removed a secret. Perhaps their bond would strengthen? But it had never stood in their way as it was, so he wasn't sure what help it could be.

* * *

[Goseiger 9. 3:24-4:42]

Malkor stood in silence. Vrak leaned on an arm against one of the support pillars, while Clawhate stalked around, growling. "She's late!" He stalked around even more, "Who does she think she is to keep you waiting, Admiral?" He turned around, completely uneasy and restless.

Soon a female warrior based on a bee walked into the chamber, "Royalty does not answer to the military," she told Clawhate. She turned and walked inside. "I am your superior, red-boy. You will show me respect."

He drew his claw up, "What?"

She walked past him, ignoring him, "Ah, Vrak," she said, "It has been some time…"

He turned his head to her as she walked past him, but said nothing.

"And you admiral, how are you?"

Clawhate turned to look at her, "You take this too casually." He swung his arm at her, but she drew hers up faster, spraying at his face with a purple goo.

"Fast reflexes," she told him. She gestured her arms out, "Do you even know who I am? Beezara, Queen of the Irian Planet."

Vrak took steps towards her, "Queen? So you've risen from Princess?" He turned to Malkor who spoke.

"Title doesn't matter on my ship. You're a soldier."

She turned to him and walked to his side, "Of course I am," she said, stopping at his side, "Fear not. My royal title is at the door now; I will fight as any other soldier would for you." She bowed to him, "Though I will need some time to plan out my attack. Perhaps another body, I don't know yet." She rose to her full height, "But trust me."

[End Sentai footage]

* * *

Beezara crossed her arms as she looked through the woods. She turned to Vrak, "Why did you bring me here?" she questioned, "It's…pathetic here."

"Not a fan of nature, I see," Vrak said, running his hand over a low hanging tree branch. Some of it had blossomed. He snapped the life with his hand and turned to her, "I have a proposal for you."

"A proposal of what sort?" she questioned him.

"A marriage proposal," he told her, lowering his hand. He turned to fully face her, "Marry me. We will combine the powers of our houses. You shall become a Princess of the Vago Empire."

"And why would I do that?" she questioned, "I'm already the Queen of my entire world."

"Then why come here and become one of Malkor's soldiers?" he questioned, "You wanted to escape your world, didn't you? Become my wife, become my Queen when Father passes on. You will have more power even as a Princess of the Empire rather than Queen of your planet."

She looked down, brushing her chin with her hand, "You do have a point there…"

He walked up behind her, "And you have soldiers. You have resources. I will shine in my father's eyes because of your help. We will have more power than ever before, if you choose to marry me."

She turned to him, "And what of your brother?"

"He's a fool," Vrak said, "I'm his elder, so he poses no threat to my succession. But having a bride, especially one of royalty, would make my ascension faster, and smoother."

"I will wed you, but on one condition," she told him.

"Name it," he said.

"Five Rangers stand in your way. Three are men, two are women. Deal with the men, and I'll deal with the women. I want to show them my superiority, and…," she gestured with her whip-like appendage from her arm, "My spray will be of help."

He didn't question her. He nodded, "I shall eliminate them for you, then. And then we shall wed on my homeworld, before my father, brother, and the entire court."

"Very well," she said, "I look forward to being Queen of the largest Empire this universe has ever known."

* * *

Gia was taking books from her locker when Emma arrived. She stood at Gia's side with a smile, "How are you today?" she asked.

"Tired," Gia answered, closing her locker. She looked at Emma, "I have three tests today, I was up most of the night making sure I knew everything."

"Oh," Emma said, following her, "I should probably leave you alone then…"

"No," Gia said, sensing a tone in Emma's voice, "What is it?" She wanted to get this taken care of, wanted to know what exactly Emma wanted, and then go on. She was going to listen to her friend and try to accommodate her.

"Well…," Emma said, "It's been over a week. I was wondering when you wanted to go to the woods with me."

Gia didn't say anything for a few moments. She was trying to collect words and form a sentence that wouldn't sound as if she were snapping at her friend. She was tired, and in no real mood to deal with people, but she had to do her best.

"Soon," she said, "I know I said that last time, but soon. That's all I can give you for now."

"Well, maybe we could do something else?" Emma offered, "I know you're still training with what Casey taught you, maybe I could come along and help?"

"I don't think you could," she said, going off before she said something wrong. She already feared she may have inadvertently.

* * *

Classes were going to start in ten minutes, but Troy was spending every last minute he could with his fencing club friends. Most had left, but two had stuck around with him. He had apologized for ditching them so much, and this was one slight way to make up for it.

He closed his eyes. When he opened them, the man before him wasn't his friend in his gear, but rather it was Vrak, one arm out with his claws in place of the sword.

Troy lunged forward, but the blade was parried aside. Troy no longer held his fencing blade, but now his Dragon Sword. He swung in and thrust, but it too was parried. He moved back to avoid the thrust of his opponent, and then swung down. He ran his blade along the claws until he was able to thrust into his opponent's chest.

"Point for Troy," the other club member said.

And then it was normal again. The claws were another sword, Vrak was his friend, and his Dragon Sword was his weapon for fencing. Troy removed his mask along with the other student and went off to change.

Vrak was on his mind too much. Not just Vrak, but Clawhate. Both of them were getting to him.

As a team they had defeated every monster that had come. Even if it took them time, or they were nearly defeated, they always came back and won in the end. They protected the people around them, they protected the Earth.

But not those times; no. Those two had defeated them.

Vrak had left them, spared them.

Troy had just barely forced Clawhate to retreat, but it had cost him.

And then there was Shockada, being backed by the enemy leader. They may not have seen him, nor have seen his power, but they could feel it with the mere presence of that storm alone.

Troy picked up his things and headed to class.

* * *

They all had this class together. Troy was having a hard time focusing his mind on the work, and had been ever since those two fights. It got worse with each passing day.

For Jake, he felt exhausted. Every time he started to feel better, the card drained him, leaving him miserable and wanting to sleep.

Gia was tired for other reasons. Being up most of the night had drained her, and she had a very hard time focusing on the work.

Emma was distracted by Gia. She kept looking at her friend and being lost in thought, hurting a little too.

Noah was the only one not having any trouble. He had no problems to speak of at the moment, and was able to focus well and get the work done.

When class ended they were all thankful, but this was going to continue on for most of the day.

"Still feeling tired?" Noah asked Jake.

"What do you think?" Jake questioned as he stifled a yawn, "Those Zords are just draining me…"

Noah looked at the Sea Zords card, "No problems here."

"Don't remind me…it makes me jealous," Jake muttered.

"Just give it some more time," Noah said.

"It's been days!"

"Give it some more days…," Noah said. He couldn't help.

The two left school and started to head out. They didn't notice Vrak, a few hundred yards away, half hidden behind some trees.

"Yes, those are two of them…," he said quietly to himself. When Shockada had fought and forced all of them to return to human form, Vrak had seen them all. He knew all of their faces now.

He stepped out from behind the trees and lifted his hand up. A small sphere of energy formed, which he launched forward.

The blast struck in front of Noah and Jake. They stumbled, shouting a little. They saw Vrak, who turned and walked away, past the trees.

Noah drew his Morpher, "Guys, it's Vrak."

"I'm on my way!" Troy said immediately.

"I'm coming!" Emma said.

"Be right there," Gia told them.

Troy arrived in no time and was running to catch up with Jake and Noah, who were already in pursuit.

Emma came out of the school next and looked around, trying to find where they had gone. This was Beezara's chance.

She stepped out from her hiding place by some bushes next to the school. She drew her arm up, spraying a gas into Emma's face just as the girl turned to see her.

Emma stumbled back, but she had taken the gas in.

Gia rushed out of the building and saw Beezara and Emma. She hurried to Emma's side, "Are you ok?" she asked.

"Of course I am!" she yelled, pushing Gia as she drew her Morpher.

"Emma?" Gia questioned.

Beezara smiled grimly. Her pheromones would bring out deeply buried emotions, and turn friend against friend. She didn't know what this girl had buried inside, but those emotions were probably coming out now, along with a sense of ferocity and anger towards the other Ranger.

Gia quickly responded with her Morpher and card. "Mega Morph!" they both called as they Morphed and rushed after the fleeing Beezara.

* * *

As soon as the three male Rangers had Morphed and were facing Vrak, his body shifted again, changing armors.

"This is the armor I wear for combat on Earth," Vrak told them, "It's much more suited for combat."

"Then what's the point of the other?" Noah questioned.

"Presence," Vrak said simply. He lifted his claws and ran forward.

Jake lifted his axe and rushed to meet him. Jake swung, but Vrak ducked under him. Vrak span around, slamming the back of his right arm into the center of Jake's back, sending him stumbling.

Noah rushed him and kicked, but Vrak caught it. He slashed with his free arm, catching Noah across the chest. He followed up by keeping his hold on Noah's leg and spinning around, throwing Noah to the ground and rolling him towards Jake.

Troy shouted and came swinging with wild slashes, keeping in a sideways stance. Vrak caught and parried the blade as often as he dodged it. He had Troy to his front, and Jake and Noah at his back.

"I've been waiting for this chance," Troy told Vrak. He lunged forward, but Vrak parried as he stepped back.

Jake swung his axe with a shout for Vrak's back, while Noah fired with his sidearm.

Vrak released Troy's sword and span around, deflecting the axe with a swing of his arm, using his claws to make the deflection. The axe struck Noah's blast, canceling it.

Jake was off balance, ready for a kick to the chest from Vrak, sending him down. Noah rolled forward, grabbed Jake's axe, and swung it for Vrak's leg.

Vrak jumped over and landed as the axe passed by. He kicked Noah in the chest, sending him skidding over the ground until he smashed into Vrak's lance weapon, which was stuck in the ground.

Troy came in with a slash, but Vrak ducked. He slashed up for Troy, who dodged back and stabbed down.

Vrak caught it and let it pass him by. He was ready to backhand Troy, who released his weapon and rolled. Vrak looked down, seeing Troy's foot come up and kick him in the chest, knocking him back.

Troy grabbed his sword as it fell. He span around, slashing Vrak twice in the chest before drawing the weapon back and plunging it in a fencing stance.

Vrak was thrown back from the attack and hit the ground.

* * *

[Goseiger 9. 8:27-8:41 (edit out Hyde and Agri on the ground)]

Beezara had led the two girls to a soccer field on the schoolgrounds.

Gia held her claw, while Emma held her blaster. Emma thrust her weapon down, and Gia followed suit, but they couldn't combine.

"They don't work!" Gia told her. Emma moved around before her, as if wanting to try again.

"Says you!" Emma shouted. She grabbed Gia's arm, "It will!"

"It won't,"Gia yanked her weapon away. Why was she acting this way?

"It will!" Emma asserted, trying again. They struggled for Gia's weapon.

"We have to deal with the enemy!" Gia yelled.

[Goseiger 9. 8:48-9:25 (edit out the three Gosei boys on the ground when the two girls are kicked]

Emma tried again before drawing her weapon away, "Fine," she said, running off.

Gia threw her arm out, "Wait!"

Emma ran down the field for Beezara, who stood her ground confidently. Emma thrust and swung, but Beezara continued to parry with her whip-like appendages. This was going perfectly; the Pink Ranger was arguing and fighting with the Yellow Ranger, even if she was still competent enough to attack Beezara.

"Emma!" Gia cried, running in to cover her. She took a hit and was grabbed by Beezara, dragged up to her feet.

"I wonder if you're worth spraying? Two Rangers, just sheer anger at each other…," she told Gia. She pushed her down next to Emma and kicked the two of them, sending them flying through the air and into the soccer net on the other side of the field. They bounced out and rolled across the ground. They began to spark as their forms were shaken.

[End Sentai footage]

The two shone, returning to human form.

"She left…," Emma muttered, slamming her fist against the ground.

Gia looked at Emma, "What's going on with you?" she questioned.

"Nothing," Emma muttered, picking herself up, "We can find her." She looked at Gia, and then away, "I can find her…"

"We," Gia said, picking herself up. She wondered if the others were ok, fighting Vrak.

"No, I," Emma said, "You're useless to me. You're tired, weak…"

"Emma…," Gia said.

"We're not friends, nor are we partners," Emma told her, "Go and do what you want. That monster is mine!" she told Gia, running off.

"Emma, wait!" Gia called after her, but the other girl didn't respond.

Gia drew out her Morpher as it beeped. "Gia, there are strange readings coming from Emma's body," the Phantom Ranger said.

"What do you mean?" Gia asked. She knew this wasn't normal behavior, so was it something that had been done to her, then?

"An unknown toxin is covering her body," the Phantom Ranger told Gia, "I suspect that the alien you're in pursuit of is responsible. Her destruction should bring Emma back."

"Right," Gia said, "I'll save her. But…what did it do to her?"

"I'm afraid I'm not entirely sure," he told her.

* * *

"So, you've improved," Vrak told Troy as he slowly rose. He didn't approach, but rather he walked towards his lance and drew it out of the ground. He approached Troy, gripping his weapon tightly.

Troy kept in his fencing stance and waited.

Vrak plunged his lance. Troy slashed down to deflect it. He was on the side now, dragging his blade along the shaft to keep pressure on it, to keep the weapon down. He turned the blade and slashed at Vrak, who let go of his weapon and parried with his claw.

He pushed back on Troy's blade and dodged aside. He span around, and when he was facing Troy again he held a blue and orange copy of Troy's sword. (note: this prop exists. Goseiger 13)

Vrak's armor shifted back to his blue form. "Now my claws won't get in the way," he told Troy, "Now we can clash blades."

Troy nodded his agreement and slowly approached. The two touched the swords together, and then went at it. Troy swung hard, but Vrak parried. Vrak twisted his body to imitate Troy's stance, and thrust forward.

Troy parried to the side and thrust. His blade was still in contact with Vrak's, however. Vrak pushed his blade to the side and moved forward, thrusting, striking Troy in the chest.

Troy cried out and stumbled back. He swung his sword all around to the sides before going in for a thrust. He was right; Vrak wasn't sure where to move his blade when he had swung in the different directions.

He had attempted to parry what he could, but there was nothing to actually parry. Now his blade was to the side, and Troy's was coming in.

Troy made contact, knocking Vrak back. Vrak used his free hand to grip his chest, giving a pained hiss. "Enough of your games, human," Vrak told him, turning fully forward. He ran for Troy and swung down.

Troy swung up to parry. He found his wrist grabbed by Vrak's other hand. Vrak pulled him forward and sidestepped. He slashed Troy across the back, sending him to the ground.

Troy rolled over just in time to stop Vrak's blade from running him through. Vrak struggled, trying to thrust all the way down, both hands on his weapon. Troy was just barely holding his blade steady, using the flat of it to make the parry.

Blasts flew and struck Vrak in the side, staggering him away. He looked over to see the Blue and Black Rangers had fired and were converging on him.

Vrak picked up his lance as he backed away, "That's enough for now," he hissed, vanishing.

"You ok?" Jake asked Troy, keeping his weapon up, as if expecting Vrak to return.

Noah crouched by Troy and helped him up.

"Yeah…I'm fine…," Troy muttered.

* * *

"Emma!" Gia shouted, finally catching up.

Emma ignored her and kept walking through the woods.

"That monster hit you with something," Gia said, "This isn't you."

"This is me," Emma told her, "This is who I am."

"No, no it's not," Gia told her, "You're not an angry person; you're not someone who just wildly attacks."

"Maybe I should be," she told Gia, "Maybe I'll see more results."

"But then you won't be Emma," Gia told her.

Emma turned to look at her, but they heard something up ahead. It was Beezara, standing against a tree.

"Finally," she hissed.

Both girls drew their Morphers and Morph Cards. "Mega Morph!" they both called as they Morphed.

"Come and try me," Beezara hissed, lashing out an arm. Vines and rocks flew across the ground from the force of the blow. Gia evaded by rolling, but Emma wasn't so lucky.

[Goseiger 9. 15:03-15:52]

Emma struggled, her body bound by a long vine. Gia ran off ahead of her, leaving her behind. She leapt up and kicked Beezara, continuing with a series of kicks and spins. She was parried and evaded anything Beezara threw back.

She threw a punch, but Beezara caught Gia's wrist on hers. She pushed back and whipped Gia down. She rolled away and drew a card.

"Gia!" Emma yelled.

"Earth Zords!" Gia called, summoning the three miniature Zords out. They flew at Beezara, doing damage before flying back to Gia. She drew her sidearm and watched the three fly around her before choosing the Beetle.

She affixed it and fired as Beezara used energy whips at her from the whip-like tendrils. She shot the energy whips down and then replaced the Beetle.

"Rhino," she said, the Zord lowering onto her weapon.

She went to her knees and fired. The energy blast slammed into Beezara's chest and knocked her back. Gia got up and ran at her, swinging her arm down, but Beezara caught her. Gia span around to avoid Beezara's hits, but Beezara did the same.

Emma was struggling, "Gia! Help me out!"

"I will in a minute!" Gia shouted back at her as she focused on her fight.

Emma looked up at her, "Hurry!"

[Goseiger 9. 15:53-16:09]

Gia continued to fight and caught Beezara's arm. "I don't know what she did to you, but it's made us fight even more, and made you reckless," she continued to catch Beezara's arm as she spoke.

Emma contemplated her words, thinking.

Beezara hit Gia with an energy whip and held her high in the air.

[Goseiger 9. 16:18-16:24]

Emma was shaking her head, trying to think. She clenched her fist tightly.

[Goseiger 9. 16:29-16:36]

She started to focus, and her belt erupted into light. She shot her head up, and a card flew out, cutting the vines away. Her mind was cleared; it was as if the energy of the new card washed all of the poisons away.

[End Sentai footage]

* * *

The Phantom Ranger observed on a screen what was happening. He nodded once, "Good. Thank you, Sky Zords," he said softly, "You saved her."

* * *

[Goseiger 9. 16:37-17:34]

Emma took grip of the new card. "What is this?" she wondered. It shone, slowly revealing itself as the Sky Zord card; three new Zords. She clenched her fist, "Alright!" She loaded the card and thrust her Morpher forward, summoning the Hawk, Crow and Ptera Zords in miniature form.

She attached the Crow and fired, using a series of crow-like projections to cut down the whip. Gia fell to the ground, and Emma took the Hawk head onto her weapon. She fired a large projection of it, which flew up and came down on Beezara, throwing her back.

The two girls rejoined, standing together as Beezara rose, gripping her whip in anger. The girls rushed her and rolled under, attacking, but she span to them.

They kicked her repeatedly until landing a proper hit on her chest, knocking her back.

[Goseiger 9. 17:40-18:09]

The two girls stood together. Emma put a hand on Gia's shoulder as all of their summoned Zords flew around them, "Sorry about everything," she said.

Gia nodded, "It's her fault."

Emma grabbed the Ptera Zord while Gia took the Tyranno. They drew their weapons up as Beezara picked herself up.

They focused their shots, using a spinning combination. Emma fired over Gia's shoulder.

"Dino Shot Attack!"

The attacks struck Beezara, destroying her. The two girls stood shoulder-to-shoulder as Beezara fell behind them, exploding.

[End Sentai footage]

* * *

"Phantom Ranger, can you send us to the others?" Noah asked him through the Morpher, "They need our help, right?"

"They defeated the alien," he reported, "But if the past is any indication…"

"It's about to grow," Noah said.

The three teleported.

* * *

[Goseiger 9. 18:27-20:56]

Malkor looked angrily at the screen, "They got her…"

Vrak wasn't looking. Clawhate turned to him, "What, sad about losing your future wife?" he mocked.

Vrak turned his head slowly to him, saying nothing.

"I bet it does," he hissed. "Does it hurt?"

Vrak said nothing. He just lifted his hand and snapped his fingers to summon the Zombats.

* * *

The Zombats converged on Beezara's body on Earth, and she grew. She rose tall over the Rangers, crossing her arms, "Vrak, I will hold up my end yet! Even if it is like this!"

The two girls were soon joined by the men. Gia put a hand on Emma's shoulder, "Let's do it," Gia said.

They all drew their Morphers and summoned their Zords. They leapt inside and went to Star Guard via the appropriate card.

They approached Beezara standing over the woods. She used her whips as fencing blades, stabbing them before taking a punch.

"How dare you!" she hissed, turning one of her whips into a series of tendrils, which bound the Megazord.

Troy looked at the others and tried his controls, "Nothing!" he muttered.

"Here's my specialty!" Beezara hissed, thrusting her other arm forward and releasing a spray of goo at the Megazord. It struck, severely damaging Star Guard.

"We can't fail here!" Troy shouted. He drew up a blank card, which soon became the Sky Zords card. He pumped his arm in excitement as he slotted it.

The Zords cut them free and continued to assail Beezara with attacks. Troy drew his arms up in celebration, but he, Noah and Jake fell out of their seats as Emma took control with the Sky Zords. They flew up, and then combined in the air.

"Sky Star Guard Megazord!" Emma said.

She and Gia piloted it down, for Beezara. She used her spray, but missed. Emma directed the Shark punch into her, and then Gia parried her next hit and let a few punches fly by yanking the controls around.

"Sonic Boom!" Emma called, thrusting her controls forward.

The attack smashed into Beezara, taking her back.

[Goseiger 9. 21:02-21:10]

They all drew up another card and slotted it. The Megazord flew up and prepared for the finishing attack.

[Goseiger 9. 21:16-21:47]

The two girls slammed their fists down. Three cards flew out to pin Beezara, and the Megazord flew forward to tackle with its head and additional Sky Zords. The girls slammed their fists down as they plowed through her.

She cried out as the Megazord landed. She sparked and started to collapse, "Vrak!" she cried out before falling and exploding.

[End Sentai footage]

* * *

"I'm sorry for everything," Emma told Gia on the ground, in the middle of the woods right after defeating Beezara.

Gia put her hand on Emma's shoulder, "No, don't worry about it. Beezara did that to you."

"But I did kind of feel that way," Emma told her, "I was hurt and a little angry at you for continuing to let me down…"

"Oh…," Gia said, "Well…I can understand that, I really can. It's my fault, and I'm sorry. I'll find time to go with you. How about tomorrow?"

Emma smiled, "Thanks, Gia, but you really don't have to, if you don't want to that is…"

"No," Gia said, "If I learned anything from this fight today, it's this. We have to keep our minds at ease with each other, and stay in good with each other, or who knows what might happen? We don't want friend turning against friend, after all."

Emma smiled and nodded, "Thanks."

"No problem," she said, "What are friends for?"

* * *

Footage:

Goseiger 9: 3:24-4:42, 8:27-8:41, 8:48-9:25, 15:03-15:52, 15:53-16:09, 16:18-16:24, 16:29-16:36, 16:37-17:34, 17:40-18:09, 18:27- 20:56, 21:02-21:10, 21:16-21:47

Total: **6:10 Sentai footage  
**


	7. Inner Focus

**Inner Focus**

[Goseiger 10. 6:58-7:15]

Malkor had his back to his warrior, but spoke anyway, "Your mission is one of pure military value," he turned to the kneeling warrior, Clawhate and Vrak standing nearby, "Humans need water to survive. I want it destroyed."

"Yes, I will see to it," he answered.

Vrak turned away from him and glanced towards Clawhate, "A military plan not involving pure muscle?"

Clawhate growled.

[Goseiger 10. 7:33-7:41]

Clawhate turned to Weevurn, gesturing with his claws, "And do you think you can do this in time?"

"Before the Rangers stop me? Yes."

[Goseiger 10. 9:40-10:12]

"So Weevurn," Malkor said, drawing his hand up, "Use your heat and fire to burn the waters."

"Understood," Weevurn said, rising and bringing his fists together. He walked past Clawhate who turned to watch him go.

"I don't like him," Clawhate said, "He should focus on destroying the Rangers first!"

"Savagery…," Vrak sighed, walking past Clawhate. "Not everything is settled with combat." He turned towards Clawhate as he finished that.

Clawhate turned to him, but was silent.

Vrak let out a small laugh.

Clawhate turned away in anger.

[End Sentai footage]

* * *

Noah lifted the Shark Bowgun and took aim at the large rocks about one hundred yards away from him. He was practicing outside of the cave that the Phantom Ranger had made their base of operations.

He closed his eyes, but all he could see was Vrak, and himself, Jake, and Troy all on the ground, unable to do really anything to the alien warrior.

He didn't hold the same feelings on the subject that Troy did. Troy was a skilled fighter, competent, a leader.

Noah was the brains of the group, and the fight with Vrak proved that to him more than anything else could. But this wasn't the first time. His other fights helped prove it as well. He wasn't really able to fight. His suit gave him some skill, but it wasn't enough.

Sure, the others didn't have much experience either, but they had physical activities that they did, if nothing else. Noah was more at home in a classroom than in the battlefield. The others seemed to be adapting, but Noah wasn't.

He steadied the weapon and fired. He hit the first rock. He took aim at another, this one a bit closer. He blinked before he fired. The image of Vrak caused him to veer the shot off to the side.

He tried again, this time just staring for a few seconds before firing. But even without that image of Vrak, he still missed.

"What? No, I was just hitting harder shots…," he said to himself. He took aim at one farther away. It shouldn't work, based on these shots, but he'd try anyway.

And he was right. It missed.

"But…I'm not that bad of a shot…," he said. He set his weapon down and sat on a boulder. Did the loss to Vrak really shake him that much? It must have. Everything was catching up to him now.

He tried to act cool and composed on the battlefield, but he was anything but.

"The fate of Earth lies on my shoulders," he said quietly, "Can…can I do it? Am I really worthy of doing it?" He looked at the cave's entrance. "I was chosen for a reason to be a Ranger…there's no way that his computer picked wrong. I've seen it, it's working…so why me?"

He sat in silence for a few moments before he got up and picked up his weapon.

"Because of my brain," he said to himself, heading inside of the cave.

He entered a different chamber from the one where they always met in. This one had some work tables and various parts in containers along the walls. Noah went through the containers until he found what he wanted. He returned to his bowgun and began to work on it, affixing a laser sight to the weapon, underneath, but set so that the curve of the tip wouldn't interfere with the sight.

He lifted the weapon and triggered the sight. It worked perfectly. He'd just have to put the sight a bit lower than his target, and he'd be fine.

"Maybe this is why I was made a Ranger," he said, "So I could modify and improve."

Noah walked back through and heard the Phantom Ranger calling. He had de-summoned his weapon by now, and hurried inside.

"You called?" Noah asked.

"Yes," the Phantom Ranger replied, "My sensors are picking up an attack. I want you to teleport straight there."

Noah nodded, "Sure," he said, "What about the others?"

"I'm about to alert them," he said.

Noah nodded, teleporting away in a blur of blue.

* * *

"Got it," Troy said, lowering his Morpher. He looked around; he and the others were in a grassy park, but were now surrounded by Stingers. He lifted his Morpher again, "Got a little problem to deal with here first."

He put his Morpher away as a Stinger rushed him. He ducked the swing of the blade weapon it carried, grabbed him by the shoulders, and rammed his knee into the soldier. He pushed the Stinger back.

"Let's make short work of them," Gia said, ducking one's swing and kicking it in the chest. She span around, kicking another.

"Maybe we should Morph?" Emma asked, dodging away from one before giving it a series of three quick kicks from her side.

"We don't need to," Troy said. Sure, it was the smarter thing to do, to Morph for protection, but they'd been Rangers for about two weeks now, it was about time to try fighting without Morphing, to see if they could at least defeat Stingers.

"Right, we need to see our skills!" Jake said, ducking one and sweeping its legs out. He turned and punched another one rapidly in the chest before kneeing it.

"Something like that," Troy said, "We need to see if we've grown."

Troy punched one and grabbed another. He moved with the Stinger, avoiding the punch it threw. He rammed the yellow warrior into a tree and dropped it.

Gia caught the punch one threw and twisted its arm. She kneed it in the back. It stumbled and turned on her, taking a swift front kick.

Emma managed a backflip away from one. Her face betrayed her amazement at being able to do that. The Stinger looked confused for a moment before rushing her, but she jumped up and kicked it twice in the chest, once with each foot.

Jake slowed down, almost being hit. He managed to catch the punch instead and twist, throwing the Stinger to the ground. He stomped on it a few times before turning to another and kicking it with a side kick.

"Those Zords are getting to be a real pain!" he complained loudly.

"Yeah, we know," Gia told him.

Troy nodded, "Just keep fighting, prove yourself, even in that state!"

"Yeah, yeah…," Jake muttered.

* * *

Noah arrived on a rocky beach and looked around. He lifted his Morpher, "Where is it?"

"Just keep looking," the Phantom Ranger answered.

Noah put the Morpher away and ran towards the water, but slowed when he saw a figure walking in his direction from his right. He turned and looked at the white/gray colored alien, with its shell-like torso.

"So, a human proves brave enough to come back?" the alien questioned. "Were you one that I scared off?"

Noah stood his ground, drawing into a bit of a defensive stance, "No. I'm here to defeat you!"

"Defeat me?" the alien questioned with a slight laugh, "No. I'll give you the chance to run, and if not…I will burn you."

Noah drew his Morpher, "This is my answer. Mega Morph!" he cried, loading his card and closing the Morpher. He stood as the Blue Megaforce Ranger, loading another card to summon his Shark Bowgun.

"So be it," the alien hissed, "You will feel the wrath of Weevurn!"

Noah lifted his weapon and slid his feet apart into a wider stance. He was aiming from his side for now, slowly lining up the sight on Weevurn's chest. He figured this was a better stance for accuracy, as it allowed him bracing of the back with his left side, while his right arm braced part of the front.

Weevurn looked down at the laser sight on his chest. He laughed, "What is that!"

Noah fired. The arrow followed the path, but Weevurn dodged to the side, letting it sail into the ocean.

"You're no soldier," Weevurn hissed, "You're hardly worth my time!"

Noah shouldered his weapon for a moment, "I'll get you…," he muttered, running forward. He lowered his weapon and took aim. He fired, this time aimed for the center of the chest again.

Again Weevurn dodged. He rushed Noah and threw a punch. Noah managed to duck and roll under it, but it was a sloppy role. He still came out on his back and fired at Weevurn's back.

Weevurn span to the side to face Noah, but the spin put him out of range of Noah's shot, just at the side of it.

He punched down, but Noah rolled out of the way. He lifted his bowgun again and fired, but Weevurn sidestepped it. He punched Noah in the chest to stagger him back.

"Is that all you can do? Line up and shoot?" Weevurn hissed, grabbing Noah by the chest. He turned and threw the Ranger with all his might.

"Noah!" he heard. He saw that the others were Morphed and rushing down towards him and the fight.

[Goseiger 10. 4:50-4:52]

Still clutching his weapon, Noah was thrown through the air. He plowed into everyone but Troy.

[Goseiger 10. 4:55-5:15]

Noah picked himself up and looked at Weevurn, who was talking to all of them, "I don't have time to play with you guys!" Noah collapsed again. "I'll do this in one shot!" he boasted, making arm gestures as if everything were normal. He turned, drawing his arms across his chest. His shell-like armor began to glow bright red as he prepared large amounts of heat and flame.

A fireball flew at the Rangers, throwing them all aside.

He drew his fists together and walked off.

"Wait!" Jake shouted, running forward. He kicked the ground in anger, "No!"

Noah clutched his arm while he kneel there, "I'm a failure…"

[End Sentai footage]

* * *

"Noah!" Emma called, running after him.

Noah had left the beach immediately. The others were injured, as was he, but he had said nothing.

He turned to her, "What is it?"

She stopped before him, "You seem…just out of it," she said.

"I'm not worthy of being a Ranger," he told her, "That's all."

"What makes you say that?" she questioned.

"I…I was doing target practice earlier," he told her, "I never had problems before, but I couldn't hit things. I put a laser sight on the bowgun, to compensate, and it proved worthless. I mean, I couldn't fight Vrak, but that's completely different from fighting one of these other guys. I'm…I'm just worthless. Losing to Vrak has shown me that.

"I thought that I might have been recruited for my brains," he confided, "Not for my fighting skill, but so I could help on the technical side. Being a Ranger was just a plus. But…I don't think that's even part of it. I don't see any reason to continue this."

"The Phantom Ranger chose you!" Emma told him, "He had his reasons!"

"My brains," Noah said, "I already decided that, and failed."

"You failed once," she said, "That doesn't mean you're not worthy!"

He shook his head, "In my world, I'm not someone who fails," he told her, "If I can't bring my world to this world, then…then I don't know," he left it at that and walked away from her, clutching his arm again.

"Noah!" she called, but didn't go after him. He didn't say anything in return.

* * *

As Noah returned to town he wasn't sure where to go. He had passed by home, he had gone into town and passed the library and an electronics store he liked to frequent, but nothing drew his attention. He was good at studying, at electronics, at intellectual work, but…

He sat down on a park bench and looked at the fountain not too far away from him. Water. He was the Ranger who embodied that element, but he had no partner. He was the only one.

"Did he realize that?" Noah said softly, "That I was worthless, so he gave me no partner? Nobody to drag down?"

That's why the others had partners. They were worth something to the team; they could work together and fight together, but not Noah. He didn't contribute enough.

He had helped in the fights. He had brought down Virox, he had helped defeat Yuffo. But…no. In the end it wasn't worth much.

Those enemies hadn't entirely mattered. The others would have done it without him, eventually. Sure, Vrak and Clawhate were enemy commanders, but that didn't matter. Noah could do absolutely nothing, and that's what got to him.

When it truly did matter, he was worthless.

"Today proves it…," he said. He had improved himself with the laser sight, but it did nothing. If anything, it made him worse.

His brain hindered him in that fight.

Noah turned and looked over the bench. He saw a man there, a couple of yards away, doing what appeared to be drills or forms. Martial arts forms. He was older than Noah, of Asian descent, and he wore glasses. He also wore a strange pendent around his neck.

Noah turned away. That's the type of person who deserved to be a Ranger; someone who could fight, someone who was good at that sort of thing.

His Morpher was beeping. He ignored it.

"Not good to ignore a call," someone said over his shoulder, "It might be important."

He turned his head. That man was leaning on the bench and talking to him.

Noah shook his head, "Trust me, it's not worth answering."

"How do you know that?" the man asked.

"I just know," Noah said.

The man came around and sat beside Noah, "I'm Cameron Watanabe," he said, "Cam. What's your name?"

"Noah," he said, "Noah Carver."

Cam gave him a nod, "I was over there, doing some forms, and I noticed you looking. Now, I don't mind that," he said, "But…"

"But what?" Noah asked.

"There's something clearly wrong," Cam said, "I always was kind of in the job of trying to help people."

"It's nothing that can be helped," Noah told him.

"Oh, I'm sure it can be helped," Cam said, "Most things can be. Especially at your age."

"Look…it's something I don't want to talk about."

Cam nodded, "Sounds to me like you might be facing confidence problems," he said. "I was that way too, about…oh, ten or so years ago. I got over it at that point."

Noah looked back at him, "And how did you do that?" he asked.

"That's…," Cam rubbed the back of his head, "I'd love to help with that, but that story's kind of private…"

Noah nodded and grabbed his bag. He stood up, "Well, I'm going."

Cam looked after him as he walked away. There was beeping again.

"You might want to get it," Cam told him, "You never know."

Noah didn't stop to listen. He just kept talking, but he did draw his Morpher out. Cam leaned back to get a better angle on it.

That was no strange phone, though. Cam got up and ran after Noah, grabbing him by the shoulder.

"Oh," Cam said, "Well, that changes everything," he said, directing at the Morpher, "Come with me, and I'll tell you what you want to know." He touched his pendant, "Ranger to Ranger. Or…former Ranger to Ranger," he said.

* * *

"Do we know what he's trying to do?" Troy asked the Phantom Ranger.

"He had something going on, if he just left us like that," Gia agreed.

"Maybe Noah heard something," Emma said, "He was there before the rest of us, after all."

"You think he was giving a monologue and gave away his plan?" Jake asked, "This isn't James Bond."

"He used fire and heat attacks," the Phantom Ranger told them, "And he appeared at the beach. His initial goal was to scare everyone away."

"Do you mean…," Gia started, "he's…he's targeting the ocean?"

"He may very well be," the Phantom Ranger answered.

"We need the ocean!" Emma said. Well, that was very obvious, but the nature lover side of her got out. "And if he's targeting the ocean, that probably means he's targeting all of the water…"

"So, is that their plan?" Troy wondered, "Eliminate our water? We'll have to stop him next time he appears."

"It would help if we had Noah," Jake said. He was very depressed at the lack of Noah's presence, and the way Noah had acted. He was hoping to see his friend soon, but the way Noah had acted made him think he wouldn't.

"He's just going through something," Gia said, "He'll be back soon. He knows this is his duty now."

"I hope so," Jake said.

* * *

"I was passed over to become a Ranger," Cam told Noah, sitting alone in the park. "Three…slackers," he found the word hard to use, since he had befriended and fought beside them, "became Rangers instead. I was the brains of our team, working on the Zords and technology."

"I'm probably the brains of our team," Noah said, "But I'm not doing the stuff you did."

"No matter," Cam said, "But…I learned about my mother's heritage. I went to the past to gain a power that could save the team, my friends. I became a samurai, I took up the sword to defeat the man who was my uncle, who would then become our enemy in the present. I went from wondering if my abilities weren't good enough for becoming a Ranger to being a Ranger, all because of my abilities."

"But you actually had abilities," Noah said, "I don't."

"Or are they buried?" Cam asked him. "You said it yourself; you're the brains of your team. If that's why you were chosen to be a Ranger, then that's why, use it."

"And if that wasn't why?" Noah asked.

"Well then, find the reason why," Cam told him. "One thing you can do is focus. Focus on yourself, on your identity. What makes you who you are? What's good about you? What do you bring? And don't just go for the obvious, almost superficial things. Spend time, think about it."

The words rang true to Noah, but he didn't do anything about it. He just gave Cam a nod, "And if I don't find anything?"

"Then you're not trying hard enough," Cam told him. He rose to his feet, "By the way, if you wanted, I could always teach you."

"Teach me?" Noah asked.

"Swordplay," Cam responded, "I was a samurai, after all. Still am, technically, even if I'm not a Ranger."

"I use a bowgun," Noah said.

"That doesn't mean you can't use a sword," Cam told him, "It would always be good to have more skills."

"And what else do you have to teach me?" Noah asked.

"Just come with me," Cam said, "I'll help you through some things."

"Like what?"

"You'll see," he said, walking off, "Just come along."

Noah followed after Cam, wondering if this would lead him to answers on what he brought to the team. He hoped this would help him. Even with all of his doubts, he wanted to be a Ranger, he wanted to be on this team.

He wanted to help his friends, and save the world.

* * *

Weevurn walked along the beach and looked out at the ocean. He let the water lap at his feet, feeling the wetness, the warmth of the water on this sunny day.

"This is what humans depend upon?" he hissed, "Pathetic," he kicked his foot, sending a splash out, "We need none of this. We lack the human weaknesses…"

He punched his fists together. He began to glow red.

* * *

"You have the power of water," Cam said. The two of them had found a secluded place in the woods, in a clearing. "One of my teammates had that power, but it was different. I don't know how you guys work, but I doubt it's the same as the ninja do."

"I imagine it's quite different," Noah said, drawing his Press Shower card, "We use these cards."

"Yeah, much different," Cam said, "I guess the only words of advice there I can give you are…well, I guess just let the waters flow."

He found a long enough stick and picked it up. It would serve the purpose of a sword, if need be.

"Ok," Noah said, nodding.

"I could stand here and tell you about the ninja, or the samurai," he told Noah, "I could tell you their ways, how they train, how they fight, but…," he looked up at the other man, "I won't. It's up to you to find and choose your own way. I'll give you advice on how they operate, if you want, but only if you want. I'm not going to try to force those ways onto you."

"I don't know," Noah admitted, "It would be good to know more, to be more useful…"

"Look, while you're with me, I don't want you to talk like that," he told Noah, "I don't want you putting yourself down, calling yourself worthless, even thinking it. I want your mind to be clear. Actually, that's the first thing you should always do; clear your mind and find your focus. Find your center."

Noah closed his eyes, trying to do it.

"Take a deep breath, let it out. Focus on one thing until all other distractions are gone, and then push that one thing away, just let your mind go blank. Just envision blackness. Breath slowly, evenly. There, that's right. Now, just find your clarity, find what it is you are here for."

Noah stood there, doing as instructed. It probably would have been better to sit, but oh well. He pushed thoughts from his mind, just staring into the blackness.

"Why do you fight?"

"For my friends, for this entire world, because I was given the ability to."

"What do you offer?"

"My brains."

"And what else?"

"…"

"What else?"

He remembered his fight with Virox, and the way he went about it. Serenity, letting his mind flow. His bowgun failed, so he went to the axe. He moved fluidly, his mind at peace as it guided him.

"Serenity, peace. Even if it's just peace to myself."

"I think we're getting somewhere," Cam told him.

* * *

The four Rangers ran along the rocky parts of the beach, seeing Weevurn below, by the water.

"Hey, alien!" Jake shouted.

Weevurn turned away from the water, his red glow vanishing. "Only four of you?" he questioned, walking towards them but stopping, "Where's the fifth?"

"You have us to worry about," Troy told him, "Don't worry about where our fifth member is. Worry about the four in front of you."

Each of them drew their Morphers and Morph Cards. "Mega Morph!" they called out, transforming before Weevurn.

[Goseiger 10. 14:21-15:21]

They drew up into semi-defensive stances upon completing their Morph.

Weevurn hit his hands together, as if dusting something off of them, "I'll make short work of you four." He drew his hands up, "The water can wait." He pointed towards them, "This time I'll finish you off first!"

Jake was shifting his stance more than the others, as if in anger.

"We won't allow it!" Troy told him, drawing his fist up.

Everyone drew their sidearms and fired; the girls going to their knees. The blasts flew towards Weevurn, but heat radiated around his body like a barrier, absorbing the shots.

"What?" Jake questioned.

Gia shot up and stepped in front of them, "Leave it to us. Emma!"

Gia opened her buckle and drew her weapon card. Emma and Gia slotted their weapon cards and ran forward, taking the Tiger Claw and Phoenix * into hand as they ran.

They both jumped into the air, high above Weevurn. Gia slashed energy projections off of her claws while Emma fired her weapon. The combined energy attacks hit, but he shrugged them off and returned with a blast of heat and flame.

They hit the ground hard by the boys. Jake crouched and put a hand on Emma's shoulder, axe in his other hand. Troy crouched by Gia, sword in his hand. "Go," Gia said.

The two boys got up and ran forward. Weevurn stood his ground as they rushed him.

Jake swung his axe, while Troy went into a thrust.

Weevurn clapped his hands together, "Try this one!" he shouted. He began to spin rapidly, a tornado of fire overtaking his body, destroying the rocks around him and throwing the two Rangers back. The girls ran to their sides, crouching by them, Emma by Jake, and Gia by Troy.

Weevurn came out of his spin and faced them. He lifted his arm and flicked it out, "Is this all you can do? Weak." He drew his arms down and hunkered down a bit, parts of his armor turning red again as he focused his heat and fire. "Meteor Fire!"

Blasts of flame took to the sky and came raining down, condensed into what looked like comets or meteors. They rained down around the Rangers, who were defenseless against them.

[End Sentai footage]

* * *

Noah shook Cam's hand, "Thank you. For everything."

Cam nodded to him, "I'll be around," he told Noah, "I'll come back to Harwood at times. If you ever need me, I'm sure you can find me."

Noah nodded, "I'll do my best."

Cam gave him a smile, "Just help your friends."

"I will."

* * *

[Goseiger 10. 16:39-17:04]

Troy tried attacking with his sword again, but failed. Jake and Gia came in next with their weapons, but Weevurn caught them and pushed them away. He blocked and repelled Troy again.

They rushed to Troy's side, but Weevurn lashed flames out at them, knocking them all to the ground.

"It's time I stopped playing and put an end to it," Weevurn said, gesturing as if this were a causal encounter.

The Rangers tried to rise, but couldn't.

"Meteor Fire!" he shouted, unleashing another flurry from his body.

[End Sentai footage]

"Press Shower!" Noah shouted. He loaded the card into the Morpher and closed it.

[Goseiger 10. 17:05-17:10 (note: at end of footage, edit in Noah over Hyde for that brief moment)]

A wall of water shot up to absorb the attacks that Weevurn had released. "What?" the monster shouted.

The Rangers looked back to see Noah standing on the rocks.

[Goseiger 10. 17:13-17:16]

Troy got up. Jake rose a moment later, looking back at where Noah stood.

"You've come to burn with them?" Weevurn shouted up.

Both of the male Rangers turned to face the monster.

[End Sentai footage]

"I've come to save my friends!" Noah called down. He clenched his fist, "I was doubting myself last time, and you didn't help that. But now…now things are different! Now I'm ready! Now…now I know my place in this team!"

[Goseiger 10. 17:23-17:29]

"Oh, is that all?" Weevurn questioned, lifting his arm and pointing up, "Or so you say. But you're weak and useless! I showed you that!" he yelled, pointing up.

[End Sentai footage]

"You showed me one thing," Noah told him. He drew his Morpher to summon his Shark Bowgun. He lifted the weapon and tore the laser sight off of it, tossing it aside. "You taught me that I was wrong. I met a man who set me right," he pointed down at Weevurn, "And because of him, we'll destroy you and protect the Earth!"

[Goseiger 10. 17:37-17:39]

The team converged and looked up at Noah.

"A man?" Troy pondered.

[End Sentai footage]

Noah drew his Morpher up one more time, loading his Morph Card. He thrust the Morpher forward and closed it.

"Mega Morph!" he shouted.

[Goseiger 10. 17:54-18:20]

The Morphed Blue Ranger stood on the rock outcropping, looking down.

Weevurn stepped forward and unleashed a blast of flame from his hand. Noah leapt over it and came down for the battlefield, punching Weevurn back as he landed.

He walked towards his enemy and threw a few rapid punches which were parried. He heard Weevurn laughing, but ignored it. He tried a kick, but his foe jumped back.

Weevurn threw his hand forward and then back, "Try this!" he shouted, starting to spin around, his body on fire. He was using his fire hurricane again.

"Fine," Noah said, using what Cam had helped to teach him. He was of the water; he had belief in himself, and could channel his power.

He threw his arm across his body and span. Water erupted around him in a hurricane as well.

The two opposing forces clashed around on the rocky landscape, meeting a few times before Weevurn was thrown clear and hit the ground away from Noah, who stopped his spin.

The others ran over to him, weapons in hand.

"I'm sorry about earlier, everyone," Noah said.

Emma patted his shoulder, "As long as you're ok now."

Gia and Jake pushed on his shoulders, "Yeah," Jake agreed.

[Goseiger 10. 18:23-21:23]

Noah gave a nod to Jake and turned with the others as Weevil got back up.

"I'll crush you!" he shouted, drawing his arms together. He threw them aside, "Stingers! Go!"

"Jake, Troy, take care of them," Noah said.

Troy lifted his hand, "Ok."

"We've got it," Jake said, lifting his axe.

"Gia, support them," Noah said.

"Got it," she said, moving to follow the other two.

"Emma and I will give support fire."

Emma gave a thumbs up, "Ok."

"Let's go," Troy said. He and Jake raised a fist, while Gia lifted her claw.

As they ran forward, Emma lifted her weapon and Noah prepared to summon his.

The three rushed into the battle with the Stingers, cutting through them with relative ease. Jake and Troy fought nearby, until Gia came in and protected Jake's back.

From the distance, Noah went onto one knee and carefully lowered his weapon. Emma remained standing. The two fired, Emma shooting at the Stingers with multiple shots, while Noah focused, using Cam's words again.

He fired one shot. It flew forward, but then bent, going over the enemy. His shot weaved through the battlefield until it reached Weevurn and struck him head on. His body sparked and smoked. He hit the ground.

The others finished their fight with the Stingers as Noah rose.

"Amazing shot, Noah!" Troy told him as Noah rushed over.

"Thanks," he told Troy, "Ready?"

"Of course," Emma said.

"Let's do it," Gia said, throwing her arms up briefly.

Jake pointed to Noah, "You know it."

Troy lifted his sword up, "Let's go."

Noah lifted his bowgun, "Assemble."

They combined their weapons and placed their elemental cards into place. The energies charged through the Megaforce Blazer.

"Mega Dynamic. Ha!" they threw their arms aside.

The blast struck Weevurn, destroying him. As he exploded they turned away, Emma and Noah crouching, the others standing, Troy holding the weapon alone.

[Pause Sentai footage, 19:32 (on Blue)]

Cam stood on the cliff, looking down. He had observed the fight, and what Noah had been able to do with his help.

"Good job," he said.

[Resume Sentai footage, 19:32 (on Warstar)]

* * *

Malkor was trembling in anger, "How could he fall? How?" he shouted.

Vrak turned to him, "It's not over yet," he said to his Admiral. He snapped his fingers, summoning the Zombats to his side. They flew past Clawhate and to Earth.

* * *

The Zombats flew over the downed Weevurn, causing him to grow to massive size.

"I'll boil the water much faster now!" he shouted.

The team came together and nodded, summoning their Zords. The Zords took on their full forms, and the Rangers leapt inside.

"Star Guard Megazord!" they all called, combining as they loaded their cards.

The Megazord faced the giant Weevurn. In the cockpit they all pushed forward, rushing towards him. Weevurn slashed them with his arm blades. The Megazord returned a few punches.

"I'll burn you all!" Weevurn shouted, unleashing a wave of heat at the Megazord.

Inside, Troy gripped his helmet. The others were collapsing from the sheer heat of Weevurn's attack. Noah held tight.

Troy wiped at his helmet, "It's too hot!"

Emma tried to hold her controls, but couldn't. Jake gripped his helmet with one hand. Gia was slouched over, putting an arm in front of her face.

Noah had one arm up to shield himself. He looked down and took grip of his controls, "We…we have to protect the Earth!" he said, reaching for his belt. "Sea Zords!" he announced as he drew the card and placed it in his Morpher.

Outside, Weevurn, still glowing, looked to his side. The three Zords had arrived, and the Manta fired two laser bolts from its head. The bolts forced Weevurn's arms up in defense. It continued to fire until Weevurn was down.

[Goseiger 10. 21:24-22:09]

Noah took tight grip of his controls and stared ahead, "Now."

The Shark and Phoenix detached and moved to the legs while the Saw Shark and Hammerhead became the new arms, and the Manta the head, forming Sea Star Guard Megazord.

They approached as Weevurn rose again. They went straight to the finish, loading their finishing attack cards. "Ocean End!" they shouted.

Three cards pinned Weevurn in place.

Noah was alone in making the gestures the team usually performed. "You threatened to destroy the water. Now the water will destroy you!" he shouted, bringing his fist down.

He alone shouted it once more, "Ocean End!"

The Hammerhead began to glow as it came down, and then the Saw Shark, cutting across Weevurn. He fell and exploded as the Megazord turned away from the destruction.

[End Sentai footage]

* * *

Noah walked along the beach with his helmet under his arm. He turned to see Cam walking down the beach towards him.

"I saw your fight," he said, "You learned a lot, it seems."

"Thanks to you," Noah told him. "I don't think we could have won without your help."

The others were walking towards him, "I was a moment away from using the Tiger Spirit," Gia told him.

"Other than that…," Emma said, figuring that they'd have lost.

"Who's this?" Jake questioned Noah.

"Cameron Watanabe," Cam said, "Former Ranger. Green Samurai Ranger – of the Ninja Storm team," he said quickly, since there was another Green Samurai Ranger out there.

"He helped me," Noah said, "He helped me find my worth, and what I contribute. It's thanks to him I could do what I did today."

"Well then, thank you, from all of us," Troy said, "We appreciate your help now, and everything you did in the past."

Cam nodded, "Just keep up your fight. And win. Protect this Earth, not only for me, but for the other Rangers," Cam said. He clasped Noah on the shoulder, "Take care of yourself."

"I will," Noah said, nodding.

Cam drew his hand away, but not before a slight green and gold aura passed from his hand into Noah and his suit, but nobody noticed, not even Cam. He walked away from them, waving back as he walked towards the mainland.

The team waved to Cam as the veteran left them.

Once more the past had trained the present, all for the sake of a brighter future. And once more, that future looked more and more possible.

* * *

Footage:

4:50-4:52, 4:55-5:15, 6:58-7:15, 7:33-7:41, 9:40-10:12, 14:21-15:21, 16:39-17:04, 17:05-17:10, 17:13-17:16, 17:23-17:29, 17:37-17:39, 17:54-18:20, 18:23-21:23, 21:24-22:09

Total: **6:31 Sentai footage  
**


	8. Life and an Axe

**Life and an Axe**

Jake sat alone on a bench in the food court within the Harwood Mall. His thoughts were on anything but food; they were on his Ranger duties, and what his team surely thought of him. He had been so excited to become a Ranger, but nobody thought he was taking things seriously.

Yuffo had been such a hard opponent, and he had been chided for how he acted. Civilians were in harm's way, and they were unable to do much about it. Maybe…maybe if he had been more focused, more dedicated to training and the practical matters, rather than just how cool it was to be a Ranger.

And then there were the other fights. Vrak, Clawhate, Dragonflay…

And the Earth Zords. The Zords were punishing him, weren't they? He still had yet to regain any semblance of proper strength. He felt constantly tired, weak, the card kept draining him. Only when he was Morphed did he have much of a chance, because of the suit.

He had been injured, the others had been injured. Troy had been injured pretty badly in the fight with Dragonflay and Clawhate… Any of these fights could easily turn from simple injuries into something much worse…

Jake got up and started to walk through the mall. There were people all around, going about their days. Shopping, talking, joking. Jake was in sorrow, they were happy. It was a stark contrast to the usual, where Jake's mood would be very similar to those other moods.

He walked outside and saw a booth set up at the side of the mall. There was a family of three; a man, a woman and a boy who looked about eight years old. They looked dirty and tired and talked to the man at the booth.

"I'm sorry," the man was saying to the family, "We're out of room in the shelter."

"Aliens destroyed our home," the father was telling him, "We have an eight year old son. Please! There has to be some room left!"

"I'm sorry," the man said, "Do you have any relatives you could stay with?"

"Not in Harwood…," the man said, "And we have no way of getting to Stone Canyon. I don't know if they'd even welcome us, or come to get us…"

The man looked down, "I'm really sorry, but so many people are being displaced. If you come back in maybe a week…"

"A week?" the husband questioned, "A week like this?"

"I'm sorry, but there's nothing I can do," the man at the booth said, "I really am…"

The husband put a hand on his wife's back, and on his child's head. He turned and lead them away.

Jake stood, watching. He hadn't realized that the alien attacks were displacing so many people that shelters were being set up for them. Were this many people losing their homes, losing their livelihoods?

"We were told we were fighting for Earth…," Jake muttered, clenching his fist, "But…have we ever seen what we're really fighting for?"

He looked at the eight year old child. The parents would be fine, he figured. They could figure something out, but a child? They had to take care of a child on top of this? His heart went out to them.

He wanted to go to the booth, to ask the man for information about this, but he didn't. He turned and went back inside. He had to meet with Gia anyway to work on a school project.

* * *

The two sat at one of the tables in the food court. Jake had returned to his cheerful self, pushing away thoughts of reality, deciding to live in ignorant bliss for now. But Gia was smart and was rather good at observing things. He figured she'd catch onto his mood.

She didn't seem to, at least.

"Jake, focus," she said. Well, that much was usual, Jake wasn't paying attention to the work. "Our economy project is due on Friday."

"Yeah, but we've got this," he told her, "I mean…you're you!" he said, "You're amazing at this sort of stuff!"

"Yeah, I am," she said, "But by no means am I doing it on my own."

"Why?" he asked.

"Because I'm not getting you your grade," she told him, "You have to do your part."

"We're a team," he said, "My part, your part? It's a collective part."

"Yes," she said, "Collective. Two of us. Therefore, do yours."

"Ok, I think you misunderstood," he said, "Let me try again…"

"There's nothing to misunderstand," she told him, "I've got you just right."

"I don't think you do," he said, "See? It's easy. We're two, this is one. Two on one isn't fair, therefore…"

"Therefore what?" she questioned, getting a bit fed up with him.

"Well, maybe one should tackle one," he said.

"So, you want to walk off and leave this all to me?" she asked, pushing her chair back, "Not going to happen. It's yours," she said, "Assuming you want to match numbers so badly."

"But…your grade…," he said.

"I'll fix my part later," she said, walking off and leaving him at the table with the books.

Jake could hear a man snickering nearby. He turned, looking as the older man sat across from him at the table. He was an African American man in his mid-thirties, but hardly looked it. It was as if he'd found a secret to youth.

"Dude, she's coming back," Jake told him, "Get out of her seat."

"No, I don't think she's coming back," the man said, "You really annoyed her. I know looks like that; I've seen quite a few myself. And given quite a few back," he grinned.

"Ok…," Jake said, not sure why he was even really talking to this stranger.

"Look," the man said, looking back the way Gia had gone, and then back to Jake, "I think you've got a shot."

"Of course I do," Jake said.

"No, your ego is too big," the man said, "You think you do, so that means it's too big. I was like you when I was your age."

"Oh, and did you have a big ego too?" Jake questioned.

"No, I knew I was right. You just want to be right," he said, "There's a difference. Anyway, it's pretty obvious you like her. I can't just stand back and watch this continue on. I've got to jump to action and help a kindred spirit."

"And why should I even take your help?" Jake asked, "I don't even know you."

"Because you're intrigued by the mystery that is me," the man said, "And because you're being offered help you otherwise wouldn't get. Oh, and because I genuinely enjoyed your number jokes."

"Wait…seriously?" Jake asked, "You did?"

He nodded, "It was good. Entertaining. I mean, I wouldn't use that, but it was funny watching you get effectively stealth-shot down."

"Ok, now you're just being insulting," Jake told him.

"Look, when you're young you make mistakes like that. You make obvious moves, moves that won't work…it's just something that comes with your age."

"And you think you can fix that by giving me advice?" Jake asked, jumping ahead.

The man nodded, "My years of experience will boost you up far beyond your peers! You'll be getting any girl you want!"

"…I only want one," Jake muttered.

"What's her name?" the man asked.

"Why don't you start by telling me yours?" Jake questioned.

"Zack," he said, "Now, yours?"

"Jake," he said.

"Good, wanted to be sure," Zack said, "I mean, I overheard, but still."

"Right…," Jake said, "You know that's kind of weird, that you were just standing and listening to two teenagers talking."

"Well, I was passing through," Zack said, "Now, her name?"

"Gia," he said.

"Interesting name," Zack said, "Definitely not the name of anyone I know. Not that that's a bad thing, just shows you how things have changed."

"Ok, so you've got a crush on Gia," Zack said, "And you're working together. That's a great start! Anything else together?"

Well, of course there was. There was fighting, Morphing, piloting the Zords. They were both of the Earth element, they were partners in battle and fought and trained together to become in-tuned with each other.

He had paused for a few moments as the thoughts came to him. He nodded, leaving it at that. He figured that the hesitation might look off to Zack, but oh well, it was fine.

"Well, there's your start."

"Is that really it?" Jake questioned, "I mean, that's so obvious! Get common interests or hobbies or something and just get together and try to make something work. Man, you're not helping!"

"You're interrupting," Zack told him, pointing a finger at him, "Just slow down and let me talk."

"Yeah, show me some fast results or I'm done," Jake said.

"Fast results? Well, we need her back, or another girl," Zack said.

Jake pushed his chair out and gathered up the books, "Look, thanks and all, but I'm good for now, bye."

Jake started to walk off. Zack pushed his chair out and came to his feet, "If you need me, I'll be here until the end of the day. I know you'll come back for advice!"

"Yeah, whatever," Jake muttered.

* * *

Jake walked through the park with his bag of books slung over his shoulder. He had tried to push Zack out of his mind, and even Gia. He was thinking about the family from earlier, and the implications of what he had heard.

Just how many people had been hurt because of the fighting? How many were out of a home now? How many people needed help?

"If I'm a Power Ranger, then it's my duty to help," he said to himself as he slowed. He set the bag down and drew out the Earth Zord card. "Is that what you want? Do you want me to go and try to help those people?"

Of course there was no answer. And even if this card wasn't affecting him he'd be doing what he could. He couldn't just stand back and let this happen. He needed to help; he needed to do something, anything.

He heard a beeping from the bag, so he crouched down and pulled out his Morpher.

"Yeah Phantom?" he asked.

It was clear it wasn't a message for just him as the Phantom Ranger continued to speak.

"Rangers, a Vago Empire alien has appeared on Earth. Teleport as soon as you are able."

Jake looked around. There was nobody around, so he was fine. He lifted his Morpher and activated the teleport sequence, streaking away in black/violet light.

* * *

The Rangers teleported within a few moments of each other, appearing between some buildings in an alley. They hurried out and looked to see their enemy.

"You!" Troy shouted as they ran forward, "Stop right there!"

[Goseiger 7. 7:46-7:48]

The monster appeared to be like a fly, with bone-like armor, twin blades on one arm and what looked like coattails hanging down from his waist. He lifted his arm and turned when he heard, "Rangers?" he hissed, "Well well well…" He waved his hand around a bit, pleased by their arrival.

[End Sentai footage]

The Rangers stood their ground, "I don't know what it is you're planning, but whatever it is, we're not going to allow it!" Troy yelled, drawing his Morpher, "Everyone ready?"

"Ready!" they all responded in kind, holding their Morphers and Morph Cards. Jake wasn't as ready, but he thought about it a little.

These aliens were destroying people's lives. He remembered the eight year old boy and his family. No; he needed to be more ready; he needed to put an end to this right away for the sake of that family, and all of the other ones!

They loaded their cards into their Morphers and thrust them forward, "Mega Morph!" they shouted, Jake's voice carrying out the loudest of all of them.

[Goseiger 7. 7:52-7:55]

"Well, you're going to Morph? Wonderful," he drew his hand up, as if making a point by pointing his finger, "I'll relish it!"

[End Sentai footage]

The Rangers burst into their colors as their Morphers closed.

[Goseiger 7. 8:05-9:03]

Once Morphed, Jake drew his right arm across his chest, stretching it out a bit, "I've got this guy," he said, walking forward.

Jake reached down for his belt, opening it and drawing out his weapon summoning card. "I won't let you aliens hurt any more families!" He slotted the card in his Morpher and took grip of his Snake Axe when it appeared. The others came to his side, weapons in hand, and the team rushed forward.

Jake and Gia switched positions and ran around to try to flank, while the others ran right for the monster.

"Hm…well, this is going to be an interesting fight," the alien hissed, due to the Ranger's movements. His multiple eyes began to glow red.

Troy ran forward, Emma falling in behind him, and then Noah behind her. Noah leapt up, firing from his bowgun, striking the alien a few times, staggering him.

Troy leapt forward, and Emma leapt after him. She shot over his back, striking the alien in the chest. After those shots, Troy slashed while he was in the air from his jump, cutting the alien across the chest.

Jake and Gia ran in from the sides. The alien looked at both of them, and his eyes began to glow again.

Jake slashed him across the chest, spinning past, while Gia came in and slashed across the other way, running past him.

Jake twisted and took another swing, throwing the alien back. The Rangers came together, while Jake went down to a knee.

"This guy's pretty weak," Jake said.

The alien rose, steam coming from his body, "You didn't win yet," the alien hissed.

Jake rose, "Yeah right…"

The team stood, fighting stances, while the alien continued to talk.

"I am Granfly…and this defeat shall turn to victory the next time we meet!" He turned away from them, drawing his arms out and up, "Until next time!" he laughed, fading away.

The Rangers ran to where he had stood, but he was gone.

[End Sentai footage]

"Jake?" Gia asked, hurrying after him as he walked away from the scene of the fight.

"What?" he asked, turning to her.

"What did you mean?" she asked, "Hurting families?"

The other three Rangers came after Gia, but kept a bit back. Jake looked at all of them, and at her, "It's nothing…"

"It's something," Emma said, walking closer, "The alien attacks are hurting people, aren't they?"

Jake nodded once, "Yeah."

"I've been trying to do my part," Emma told him, "I've been volunteering wherever I can."

Noah nodded, "I've seen a few charities around, trying to raise money for the families who need it."

Troy folded his arms, "No matter what we do, we're going to have damage. We just have to minimize it. We can't let these Vago Empire guys come to our planet and ruin it. We just have to be as fast and efficient as possible."

Jake nodded, "You guys didn't see an eight year old without a home," he said, walking away from them.

* * *

[Goseiger 7. 12:51-13:15]

The Vago Empire ship hung in space. Granfly stood aboard it, watching multiple angles of his battle with the Rangers at the same time by utilizing all of his eyes like a set of monitors. He watched their moves, and began to scan as well, his brain acting like a computer.

As he stood there, the nodes on the side of his head began to glow.

"Granfly," Malkor said, walking up behind the other alien, who was standing before a terminal. "What were you playing at?"

Granfly turned around, "I needed data," he informed the Admiral, he bowed, "I have it now, do not fear."

Clawhate watched from behind a section of wall, gazing at the two of them in distaste. Vrak walked behind Clawhate, remaining silent as well.

"The fool scientist…," Clawhate hissed, "We need warriors more than we need him…"

Vrak just looked on silently.

[End Sentai footage]

* * *

Jake was hanging around outside the mall. He was watching as the man at the booth was talking to people who came. They left things, like cans of food, or monetary donations behind. They were helping and being supportive of the shelters, of the people in need.

"Looks suspicious," he heard. He turned his head to see Zack standing behind him, arms folded, "I mean, you're sitting here, watching the shelter guy. He keeps getting food and money. What, you plan on stealing from him?"

"No, of course not!" Jake shouted angrily. How dare this man think him a thief, and especially one who would steal from those who needed everything they could get. Where did he get the nerve to say that?

"Ok, poor joke," Zack said, "Sorry. Anyway, what's the deal? It's still weird."

Jake took a breath and looked back at the stand, "I want to help," he said, "I just want to be able to help people. That's all I ever really wanted."

"Then give them something," Zack said, "Food, money, time."

"I don't have any of that," Jake said.

"You've found time to just sit here and watch, and hang around at the mall," Zack said.

Jake had only said 'time' to cover for what he really meant. Strength. If he tried to help in building shelters or housing, what good would he be? The Earth Zord card kept draining him of his strength, and he'd need it for this…

"I'm too busy," Jake said, "I'd like to find the time, but…I don't think I can. If I could get some things in order, I could probably find it, but…I'm just having trouble doing that."

"Well, maybe you need help," Zack said.

"No," Jake told him, "I need to do it myself."

"That sounds far from right," Zack told him, "I mean, if it's work you need to finish first, surely more people would be better…"

"It's not work," Jake told him, "It's…well, it's hard to explain…and why am I still talking to you?" he questioned.

"Because you enjoy my company," Zack smiled.

"Yeah…just keep thinking that buddy," Jake said.

"So, did you run off to go see Mia?" he asked.

"Gia," Jake angrily corrected.

"I know," Zack said, "But you got kind of angry. I just wanted to see how you'd react."

"You're so annoying…," Jake muttered.

"There's something in your way, isn't there?" Zack asked, "Another man, perhaps?" he asked.

Jake sat silently. Casey…he didn't know what he and Gia had done while they trained, but he just got a strange sense off of them when they came to help fight against Shockada. Just a strange chemistry between them. Jake didn't want to believe it, but it had been right there, right in front of him.

"No," he told Zack. Casey was in his early twenties, he was too old for Gia to go for. They might have chemistry, they might have similarities, but he doubted Gia would go for the age gap. He repeated it, holding firmer this time, speaking more soundly and with more assurance, "No."

He nodded. Jake was shocked that Zack didn't say anything; the man was silent! It didn't last too long, because within another ten seconds he was speaking.

"Well, you're certain," he said, "Good for you. Now you just need to win her heart."

Jake just stared at him, "That sounds lame…"

"It's poetic," Zack defended.

"Lame."

"Do you want my help or not?"

"I never wanted your help," Jake told him, "You know what? It's not even help…"

Zack shook his head, "Teenagers, so ungrateful these days…"

"You're talking like someone a lot older than you are," Jake told him.

"Some people are allowed to talk beyond their years," Zack told him. "Sometimes things in life make you able to see beyond your years, and be able to talk beyond them as well, and actually know what you're talking about."

"Oh, so I suppose you saw things that made you like that?" Jake questioned.

"Saw and experienced," Zack said.

"Like what?" he questioned.

Zack shook his head solemnly, "I…I'm not going to tell you that."

Jake looked down and sighed, shaking his head a little, "Fine, keep your secrets. To me you're just some weird older guy who's putting his nose into things it doesn't belong in." He looked once more at where the booth was, and then started to walk away from the mall.

Zack watched him go but said nothing. He could have stopped Jake, but he didn't want to. No, the boy would go on his own and figure things out. He had no reason to stop the younger man.

Zack put his hands into his pockets and started to walk. His right hand tightened in his pocket, taking grip of something inside, and then Zack's face visibly became calmer, as if it were a talisman for him and merely touching it brought sheer relief and comfort.

* * *

There was construction going on, with a team of volunteers working on the wooden frame of what was going to be a house. One man stopped, wiping the sweat from his brow. Another worker came up and started talking to him about the weather.

"Yeah, but another hot day like this?" the first one asked, "Man, I don't know if I can do this again…"

"Come on, it's for a good cause," the second one said.

"But this heat," the first one complained.

The other man pointed up, "Hey, what's that?"

[Goseiger 7. 15:04-15:05]

Granfly flew over the nearby treetops.

[End Sentai footage]

"What the heck was that thing?" the first man questioned.

A group of workers had put down what they were doing and were looking out over the trees.

[Goseiger 7. 15:08-15:18]

As Granfly flew, he lifted his right hand up, "Time to begin," he said. He drew his hand over his mouth and cast it out, unleashing a crimson beam into the forest below. He blew down for the point of impact and landed among the trees.

As soon as he landed, the trees began to break down and disintegrate. He was no longer standing in a lush forest, but rather a desert, trees still present farther back where his beam hadn't struck.

He drew his arm up, "Part one, successful."

[End Sentai footage]

"Hold it right there!" Jake screamed, breathing hard as his feet shifted under the sand before he slowed to a stop.

"Oh, one of the Rangers?" Granfly questioned, shaking his head, "Just one? One's too easy."

"After the last fight, can you really say that?" Jake questioned, drawing up his Morpher. He loaded his Morph Card and ran forward, "Mega Morph!" he shouted, bursting into black and lifting his Snake Axe.

"Very well," Granfly said, flicking his arm out. His right arm had lost its hand, now it was simply a blade. He ran to meet Jake, ducking his swing and stepping behind him. Jake span around and swung his axe down, but Granfly parried with his blade.

He pushed Jake back and kicked him with a heel kick, landing him on his back in the sand. Jake rolled forward and swung his axe in an upward motion, but Granfly simply stepped back.

"Last time was a data gathering mission," Granfly hissed, "Not this time. This time is the actual operation."

Jake was panting, "What are you planning? On turning the Earth into a desert?" he questioned.

"I plan on starting with the trees," Granfly said, "Eliminating the oxygen."

Jake gazed out past Granfly. The shelters were being built nearby. He didn't want Granfly to attack those workers, those innocent people. He tightened his grip on his axe. He had to stop him here.

Not just for those people, but for the entire world. The world needed oxygen.

"So…you guys are targeting our resources," Jake muttered, "One of you was targeting the oceans. You're targeting the trees."

"Whatever tactical strike we need, we make," Granfly said.

"Jake!" four voices yelled.

Jake looked back and Granfly looked past him. The other four were arriving, stopping in the sand by Jake. Troy grabbed him, trying to help him to his feet.

"Are you ok?" Emma asked him.

He nodded, "Yeah…yeah I'm fine…," he said, slamming his axe into the ground for support.

Granfly turned away from them, making a 'hm…' sound.

"Let's take care of him," Troy said, "Everyone!"

Everyone drew their Morphers out and loaded their Morph Cards. "Mega Morph!" they shouted, Morphing in flashes of their color.

[Goseiger 7. 15:30-`5:31]

Granfly turned back around, drawing his hand up as if to make a point, "One or five, it makes no difference."

[Goseiger 7. 15:33-15:38]

He drew his arm down a bit, "I've analyzed your fighting," he drew his finger up, wagging it at them, "I know how you fight, and that you expect to win. I will crush you this time."

[End Sentai footage]

Jake rose to his feet, no longer swaying. He was digging up all of the strength he could, and drew his axe up as well. He took a breath and looked at it.

"I'll bring you down," he said. He threw his axe high into the air, letting it spin upwards.

[Goseiger 7. 16:30-16:35]

Jake went down to a knee, being in front of the team, drawing his arms out to the sides while the others went into something reminiscent of their usual poses.

"Megaforce!" they shouted.

Granfly swung his arm down, forming his sword again.

[Goseiger 7. 16:38-17:48]

The Rangers thrust their weapons outward and then ran into battle, Jake leading the charge.

"Black's already seen my ability. Now the rest of you will too!" Granfly shouted at them.

As Troy, Emma and Noah charged in a line, Granfly drew his sword arm up, "I'll take out the ranged fighter first…"

He leapt up, jumping over Troy and Emma. Noah shot him with the bowgun in midair, but the shot didn't do anything. Granfly got two slashes into Noah's chest, dropping the Ranger to the ground.

He span around, "And then you two," he said, slashing Emma aside and then slashing Troy. He span back to Emma, and then back to Troy, taking them both down.

Jake ran from behind. Granfly turned to look back, "And now the two of you…the power ones." While Jake attacked from behind, Gia came from the front.

Granfly jumped, making both miss. He landed in front of them and span around, slashing them across the chest in one move.

"I'm sick of this," he said, smashing Gia aside, and then Jake.

Jake picked himself up, clearly aggravated, "This is so much different!"

The wounded Rangers came together as Granfly watched them in amusement.

"Yes. It was a test last time," he said, his blade gone. He swirled his arms around and threw energy bolts for the Rangers. They were unable to stop the blasts, taking them head on. "None of you will be a threat! I'll end you here!"

The Rangers landed on the ground, unable to rise. Granfly stood tall, almost regally. "Now, the operation can continue," he said, "The rest of the trees…" He turned away from them and flew off.

"The construction project is that way…," Jake muttered, drawing out his card to summon his miniature Zord head. The head flew down, landing on his sidearm, which he lifted up, bracing his right arm with his left hand. "Need to lock on…," he said, watching on a small screen on the fin as his targeting system locked onto Granfly.

"Snake Bind!" he shouted, firing a violet stream. It ensnared Granfly, taking on the form of a snake. It bit him and caused him to fall from the air.

[End Sentai footage]

Granfly landed in the woods, rolling into a tree to stop.

Jake stopped running, coming out from behind a tree, "Now, I'm going to finish you off!"

Granfly rose to his feet, "Don't make me laugh!" he shouted, running for Jake with his sword arm. He swung twice, but Jake dodged and ducked both times, only to take a kick to the chest. He was knocked back into a tree and lost grip of his axe.

Granfly swung again, but Jake rolled under him. He threw a punch, but Granfly swatted his fist down and slashed him once. He grabbed Jake with his normal hand and threw him into a tree. He slid down and lay on the ground.

Jake groped blindly for his axe. He knew it was around here somewhere. His focus was on Granfly.

His hand tightened around a hilt. As Granfly ran for him, he swung, catching the monster across the chest with an axe. Ground exploded upwards as he tore the weapon free of its resting place. This axe wasn't his Snake Axe. This axe was smaller.

"What is this?" he questioned, looking at the Power Axe in hand. He turned and saw that there was a hole in the ground where the axe had been buried, only part of the hilt exposed. He tossed the new axe to his left and grabbed his Snake Axe in his right hand.

Granfly hissed and ran at Jake. Jake rolled forward to meet him, drew his arms to the opposite sides of his body, and swung, catching Granfly across the chest with both of them.

Granfly was thrown clear, his torso sparking from the damage.

Jake took one look at the Power Axe and it vanished in a burst of black and violet.

"Easy come easy go," he muttered, running off.

[Goseiger 7. 19:22-21:36]

Granfly had been thrown clear of the woods and rolled across the ground. He came up onto one knee and braced himself with an arm, quickly coming to his feet.

"I'll destroy you for that!" he shouted as Zombats surrounded him, causing him to glow.

Jake stood with the other Rangers, the only one with his weapon. They watched as Granfly enlarged, and Jake spun his axe to his left hand, "Everyone!"

"Yeah," they responded, all of them reaching for their belts.

"Star Guard!" Jake called as they summoned their Zords and leapt inside of them.

Granfly analyzed, watching the Snake Zord. "So, you're the legs? I'll just eliminate you then!"

His left hand hovered in front of his mouth, gathering violet energy which he threw forward. Explosions erupted around the Snake Zord as it made its way to the others.

Jake swerved to the side as the others called his name. During one of his turns Granfly was able to stomp on the Zord, causing Jake to hit the controls.

"You won't get away," Granfly told him, holding his foot on the Zord. He began to stomp it, "I'll crush you!"

Jake leaned forward, "Well, please help me out, I need it," he told the Land Zord card as he lifted it up and slotted it into his Morpher.

The three Zords arrived and drove forward.

"What are those things?" Granfly shouted.

"Attack!" Jake shouted, trying to move his controls.

The Beetle Zord shot lasers and used its horns to grab Granfly, while the Rhino rammed its drill into his knee. The T-Rex unleashed missiles from its mouth, blasting Granfly off of the Snake Zord.

Gia lifted her hand in a kind of thumbs up, "Good job Jake."

"Of course," he responded with a thumbs up. He pulled the Zord up beside the other three, "Ok everyone, Star Guard time!"

"Yeah!" they said, loading their cards.

They went straight to the Earth Zord combination and approached the rising Granfly.

"I'll destroy you!" he shouted, showing his arm blade. He ran for them and jumped, swinging his sword down. They caught it on their helmet and kicked him. They threw a punch to block his sword, the ground around them exploding into dust the entire time.

They threw another kick before Jake drew out his card.

"Let's end it," he said. "Drill Kick!" he shouted.

The Megazord flew up, aiming the drill leg down. The energy cards span out to ensnare the monster while the Rangers made their arm gestures, Jake being the only one to speak.

"You tried to destroy our air. For all of the people harmed by you aliens, this is for them!"

"Drill Kick!" they all shouted.

The kick tore through Granfly, who struggled and fell, exploding. The Megazord stood tall, lowering its arms.

[End Sentai footage]

* * *

Later that day Jake was working with the other construction workers and volunteers. He helped by nailing some boards together as the others came to see him.

"So, is your problem gone now?" Noah asked him.

He nodded, "Yeah…taking out that alien must have shown the Zords I'm worthy, or something."

"Well, about time," Gia said, "I think you're finally getting it."

He nodded, "Yeah…I think so too."

A man clasped Jake on the shoulder, "Good job out there," he said.

"Who's this?" Troy asked.

"My name's Zack," he told them, "I'm just a friend of Jake's, that's all." He leaned down, whispering to Jake, "Good work with my old axe."

"Wait…what?" Jake questioned, but the man was already going.

"What was that about?" Troy asked Jake.

"…nothing," he said with a small smile, "Nothing at all."

* * *

Vrak ignored the calls of an angry Clawhate as he walked through dark corridors of the Vago Empire ship. The footfalls behind him stopped.

"How dare you do this?" Clawhate shouted. Malkor was behind both of them, silent.

"How dare I?" Vrak questioned, "We need it. You know that."

"We don't need help!" Clawhate hissed, swinging his claws, "I will rip them apart!"

Vrak ignored him and a hatch opened. He walked through it with the other two, entering a room covered in what looked like a pink/purple slime. It was fully organic in appearance, and at the center stood a raised console where a blob-like figure stood.

"We received your call, Your Highness," the blob said.

"Rots," Vrak said, his gaze went to a blue furred warrior, "Furus. I'm so glad that you could take the time to aid us with your magic."

"Magic," Clawhate hissed, "Military might is what we need!"

Rots ignored him and spoke in his bubbling voice, "We will do what we can to aid you, Your Highness," he said. He waved his staff towards the back of the ship where a multitude of eyes lit up. Various figures were visible as silhouettes. Different species, different types of poison and magical warriors.

"We are here to serve," said Rots.

* * *

"No…I don't like it either," the Phantom Ranger said, his voice echoing through the base. "But…is it just a bad feeling out of nowhere, or…does it mean something is coming?"

There was a small sound next to him. The hovering miniature Lion Zord's head made some growling sounds.

"I know you want to fight," he told it, "But not yet…you have no partner. The lion may be fierce, but you need a partner."

It let out another growl.

"You're right…I think things are about to get a lot worse for all of us."

* * *

Footage:

7:46-7:48, 7:52-7:55, 8:05-9:03, 12:51-13:15, 15:04-15:05, 15:08-15:18 (American), 15:25-15:26, 15:30-15:31, 15:33-15:38, 16:30-16:35, 16:37-17:48, 19:22-21:36

Total: **5:16 Sentai footage  
**


	9. The Phantom Returns

**The Phantom Returns**

"Rangers," said the Phantom Ranger as the five teens gathered in the command center, "there is something that I should inform all of you about."

"Is it about the enemy?" Troy asked, getting straight to the point.

"Or that axe?" Jake questioned, casting his arm out to the side of the room where the strange axe was mounted on the wall.

"That has to be one of the weapons of the Rangers who fought before us," Noah said, "It doesn't make sense as anything else."

Emma nodded, "But which one?"

"Maybe we should just listen to what he has to say?" Gia threw out as a question to everyone.

"Well sorry about our curiosity," Jake muttered.

"It's ok," the Phantom Ranger said, "That weapon was wielded by the Black Mighty Morphin Power Ranger. I believe you met him, Jake."

Jake nodded, "Yeah, but that's another story, if you want details."

"If we can get back on topic, please, tell us what you called us for," Gia said.

"There is a new card to inform you all of," the Phantom stated.

"A new card?" Emma asked.

"Don't they usually just come to us when we need them?" Noah asked.

The Phantom nodded, "Usually, but this is different." Five cards floated upwards; one from each podium. The card was a Zord card, but it bore the appearance of a sleek blue animal of some sort. It almost looked like a dolphin or something of the sort.

"This is a card which has finally appeared to me," the Phantom continued. "This card is the Hyper Card; it will not always be able to join you in battle, but when it can, your Zords will increase in power. You will fight as one, rather than as separate configurations."

"What does that mean?" Troy asked.

"All of your Zords will join the Star Guard Megazord," he replied. "Sky, land and sea shall join as one."

"It's our unity," Emma said, "We'll fight together with the Megazord, just like we do as Rangers."

The Phantom Ranger nodded, "Use that power wisely as you need it. You never know when he'll stop appearing to us."

"Why would he stop?" Jake questioned.

"He's aiding the other survivors of his planet, wherever they may be," the Phantom Ranger answered.

"Our fight is only one of many in the grand scheme of things," Noah reminded Jake.

Jake nodded, "Yeah, but we have the others!" he said.

"We don't," Gia told him, "Just some of them."

"Ok, fine," he said, "I guess I'm biased, since this is our planet, and we feel like we could use anything that's willing to fight with us."

"I understand how you feel," Troy told Jake, "But we'll get by with or without his power." He looked at the card, "We'll just need to use his aid whenever we can."

Emma looked at her copy of the card, "Let's just hope that he can help us, and all of the other planets in need."

* * *

Vrak stood in the slime-filled chamber that was the ship of his allies. The faction that he had started with were military; pure military. Their attacks were themed on destroying the Earth and the humans through tactical hits.

The humans needed water, so eliminate water. The humans needed air, so eliminate the trees. And so on. Take out the tactical targets.

This faction was entirely different in their approach. They were magical entities to some extent. Poisonous, toxic warriors. Their plans would be themed on attacking the human population with spells, and perhaps with corrupting the Earth from within. Vrak had seen it done before, on other planets that had chosen to rebel and fight the Vago Empire.

"Vrak…," the figure of Rots said, almost appearing out of the slimy ground.

"Rots," Vrak greeted with a slight bow, "Once more I am thankful for your arrival."

"There is no need for that," Rots informed him, "This is our chance to spread our influence to yet another world. And…this world is special to us…," Rots trailed off.

Vrak looked at him, but didn't ask. "I want you to attack. Take your soldiers and launch an assault on the Earth, and on the Rangers. I want to see what you can do."

"You know what we can do," Rots said.

"Ah, but the Rangers don't," Vrak told him, "I want to see what you can do against them."

Rots slid across the ground and to a panel. He watched the Rangers fighting against the insect monsters (random footage from previous episodes). He tightened his grip on his staff, "We have fought armies, the soldiers of other planets. But we have never fought enemies such as these."

"Get used to it," Vrak said, "As much as I have faith in you, I doubt you'll do it in one shot."

But Rots wasn't listening. He was observing, so Vrak walked out.

* * *

The five Rangers were walking through the town, talking amongst themselves. There wasn't anyone else around, so they were free to speak of Ranger activities.

"So, we've met the Red Jungle Fury Ranger, and the Black Mighty Morphin Ranger," Troy said, "Casey was willing enough to fight. Jake, what was Zack like? Was he willing to help us fight?"

Jake shrugged, "No idea, the dude was kind of weird."

"Well, he did something for us," Noah said, "He helped you get better, Jake."

"Yeah…," Jake said. "You know, I'd have fixed it without his help."

"No you wouldn't have," all of them told him at once.

"Thanks for the support guys…," Jake muttered.

"You know we all think the best of you," Emma said.

"You're just an easy target," Gia told him.

"Oh come on, the easy targets are no fun," Jake said.

"Yes, yes they are," Gia said, "You'd be doing it too, if it hadn't been you."

Jake sighed, "Come on guys…"

"Alright," Troy said, "Let's lay off him for a while. You've learned your lesson, it doesn't matter how. As long as you've learned it."

"Thanks," Jake said, "See? Troy gets it."

As they walked around the corner they saw people lying on the ground. They all had long white bandages wrapped around various parts of their bodies, but all of them had their faces wrapped.

"Call Phantom!" Troy told anyone as he ran ahead. The others ran with him, Noah pulling out his Morpher.

"Phantom Ranger," he said, "Something's happened here. These people are unconscious; they're covered in white bandages."

"I'm scanning the area now, Rangers," the Phantom told them.

The Rangers spread out, looking at the people, trying to shake some awake. They didn't hear the arrival of three figures up ahead.

"You match the descriptions we were given," a bubbling voice told the five.

All five of them turned their heads and looked to see Rots standing there, with Furus and a mummy-like monster standing behind him. The slime monster came forward a little, "Do you like what Mumrot has done to these people? You're all next."

"Just…just what are you?" Noah questioned.

"You're not insects like the others," Troy stated.

"We are a part of the same group you have been fighting," Rots told them, "We originated on the Earth, as Orgs long ago. Our ancestors fled to space and spread out. In our day and time, we are a part of the Vago Empire. We've been assigned to destroy you Rangers, and to bring down this planet."

"We've stopped the insects so far, we'll stop you too!" Gia told them.

"You see, there's a difference between us," Rots said, "They're a military force. We're magical, poisonous…we will rot this planet from the inside out, and there is nothing you can do to stop us!"

"If you're threatening our planet, then we will stop you!" Emma shouted, sounding angrier because of the threat leveled directly at the Earth.

"You may be used to force," Rots said, "But what of trickery?" he questioned. He gestured his staff back, "Except Furus, he's still a forceful fighter. But it balances out. Furus, Mumrot!"

Furus came stomping forward, "Finally!" he roared.

Mumrot walked forward, the only sound coming from him being a ghastly hissing. He thrust his staff forward, sending bandages flying for the Rangers.

Jake drew out his Morpher and thrust it forward. It shone and he reached out, spinning as the bandages reached them, cutting them down with the Power Axe.

Gia thrust her arm forward, unleashing the yellow Tiger Spirit. It rushed forward for Mumrot, but Furus stepped in front, slamming his staff weapon into the attack, canceling it out.

"Ok guys," Troy said, stepping forward, "Let's take care of them!"

Everyone pulled out their Morphers and opened them. They slipped their cards in and thrust their Morphers forward.

"Mega Morph!"

The Rangers Morphed and stood ready for battle. Rots slithered back towards his allies, "Well, let's see just what they can do. Mumrot!"

Mumrot ran forward, thrusting his staff as he ran. The snaking bandages flew forward, but Noah stepped in front, using his bowgun to slice them out of the air, using it as a melee weapon.

As soon as Mumrot got close, he parried the staff with his bowgun, wielding it like a tonfa, down his arm. "Guys, I've got him!" he told the others, pushing Mumrot back with a kick.

"Let's go," Rots said, slithering away. Furus growled but stomped after Rots.

"Hey!" Troy shouted. The team ran after the two of them.

[Goseiger 17. 11:09-11:36]

The two stopped, and Furus gripped his weapon in both hands. He rushed forward with a growl. "Go," Rots told him.

Furus rushed over towards Jake and Gia, who were rushing to meet him, weapons drawn. Jake swung, but was deflected. He was smashed aside, and then Gia swung, but she was hit repeatedly by Furus.

"Ah!" she shouted as she went down.

"Gia!" Jake shouted, but was deflected and smashed back.

Gia shouted and jumped at Furus from behind, swinging her claw down with both hands. Furus caught her wrist and hefted her into the air.

"Hey, let go!" she shouted.

"Foolish Ranger," he growled.

He threw her overhead, making her land beside Jake. He crouched beside her, "Gia?" he asked, rising, "I'll make you pay!" he shouted as he ran for Furus.

Jake's swings were continually deflected, and he continued to take hits from the large staff Furus utilized. Jake was thrown up and back to the bellow of Furus, "You foolish Rangers!"

Jake landed, and Gia crouched at his side, "Jake!" she yelled.

Jake came up to his knees, "He's…he's so strong…" He thrust his fist down, "How can he be this strong? How can we not even hit him?" He hefted up his axe again.

[Goseiger 17. 11:56-12:15]

Rots had his back turned, now inside of a building. He turned in time to see Troy bringing his sword down, but the blade seemed to melt into his slime body and just bounce back. Troy tried to strike him again, but Rots continued to slip away and evade. When he was done toying with Troy, Rots slammed his body into Troy to send him backwards.

As soon as he was down, Emma jumped in front of him, shouting "Ha!" as she fired from her personal weapon. The blast seemed to be absorbed by Rots, who leapt up, flipped upside down, and returned it through his head back at the two Rangers, sending them flying.

[End Sentai footage]

Noah continued to throw kicks and punches for Mumrot, but he continued to use his staff to block. The monster swung, but Noah was able to block with his bowgun. He pushed back and span around, delivering a side kick to Mumrot's chest, offsetting him.

Noah flipped his bowgun around and took to a knee. He opened fire, landing a few blows on the monster before it launched more bandages for him.

Noah rolled out of the way and lifted his weapon, but he was too slow. He took two blows to the head from the staff, and then another to the chest, launching him back.

The five Rangers landed next to each other, Jake and Gia having made another attempt at Furus, who was just laughing at them.

"These guys…they're so strong…," Troy muttered.

"How do we fight them?" Emma asked. "He…he absorbed our attacks."

"And this guy…," Jake muttered, "He's so strong!"

"We can win if we focus and pull together," Gia said.

Noah nodded, "Yeah, we should be able to anyway…"

"Mumrot, go do your thing," Rots said, laughing, "Vrak will be amused. We won in one try…"

"Let me crush them," Furus growled.

"No, they don't deserve that," Rots said, focusing pinkish-purple energy into his staff, "They deserve the same as their Earth is getting." He thrust his staff forward, unleashing a sludge-like spray, covering the team. They screamed as they were coated, their suits sparking and burning.

Furus and Rots departed, Furus stomping off while Rots slithered. The team lay there, panting, screaming as their suits burned them.

"G-guys…," Noah said, reaching for his belt. He slid a card free, "M-my Water Lens should…should help…" He slid it into the Morpher and let it activate and scan his body. He fell to the ground, struggling to get to his Morpher, which had fallen just out of reach.

"Noah," the Phantom Ranger's voice came, "Noah, use the card again. Hurry! I sense dangerous levels of toxicity from all of your suits. Your Water Lens has been loaded with an anti-toxin. Hurry!"

He crawled forward, grabbing the Morpher. He shouted as he pulled it open and slammed it closed again, activating the Water Lens.

A wave of blue washed over his body, and then everyone else. They laid on the ground, panting, filled with pain, but no longer burning.

"Ok…," Troy panted, "We…we have to make our move…now…"

"We have to get Mumrot," Gia said, "No matter how injured we are."

Troy helped Emma up. She nodded and went to help Noah. Jake and Gia stood swaying.

"Let's hurry," Troy said, "Phantom Ranger?" he asked into his Morpher.

"Keep going," the Phantom answered, "He's at the Global Networking building."

"Got it," Troy said. He knew all of them were wounded, but they had to go. They ran.

* * *

Mumrot was about to head up the building in question, intending on getting to the roof. From there he would be able to spread his influence out on a large range across the city.

Mumrot stopped. "What do you think you can do? You look like you're falling apart…," he hissed.

The battle damaged Phantom Ranger stood there. Sparks flew from his body; his armor was broken apart, revealing circuitry. He should never have left the base, but he had.

"I will stop you," he told Mumrot, "If the Rangers are too wounded, then it is my responsibility."

"And what can you do?" Mumrot questioned, "You look like you're about to fall apart."

The Phantom Ranger lifted something from behind his waist. It looked like a cellphone.

"I can do this," he stated. He flipped it open and typed in a code. "535, Enter"

He thrust it forward and snapped the phone down, into closed position. The eyes on the top of the Morpher lit up crimson, and there was a flash of silvery light. When it faded, the Phantom Ranger no longer stood there, but now there was a lion-themed knight.

"Phantom Ranger: Knight Mode."

"That won't work…," Mumrot hissed, running for him. He swung his staff high, but Phantom ducked it and drove a punch into the monster's gut, stumbling him back a few steps. Phantom rose and took two steps forward, catching the next swing of the staff. He pulled the monster forward and kicked him square in the chest, sending him flying back.

Mumrot hit the ground and rolled. He came back up and unleashed his bandages for the Phantom Ranger, who simply drew a firearm and extended a crimson blade. He sliced the bandages out of the air as they came close.

Mumrot did it again, but as the Phantom cut them down, he had already closed the gap. He slammed his staff into the Phantom Ranger's chest to push him back, and then span around, slashing him across the chest, knocking him to the ground.

"I don't need to waste my time on machines…," he hissed, rushing into the building.

Not long after, as the Phantom Ranger slowly came to his feet, the Rangers were arriving.

"Rangers, it's me," the Phantom told them.

"…Phantom Ranger?" Troy questioned.

"How…what happened to you?" Jake asked.

"You changed forms…," Noah said, but didn't sound astute for saying something so obvious.

"You look kind of like us now," Emma said, "At least you have the crest."

"Why are you out of the base?" Gia questioned, being the only one to realize it, "You look so badly damaged, yet you came here to fight."

"Don't worry about me, Gia," he said, "I understand your concern, but it's misplaced. Go after the monster."

Gia walked towards him, "I'm staying here, at least until you go."

Jake moved to her side, "Yeah." He sighed, "Now I can rest…"

"I will not let you two stay here," the Phantom said, "The city is in danger, all of you need to go!"

"No," Troy said, "I have a plan."

* * *

"Admiral," Clawhate hissed, ignoring Vrak behind him. He had just managed to catch up to Malkor in the hallway. "You're going to let these newcomers fight alone? They're succeeding! We must press our advantage!"

"We must give our new guests time," Vrak said.

"No," Malkor stated, "We must crush them." He turned to the two of them, "Send someone. Press the assault!"

Vrak looked down, "In which case, I shall go as well," he stated, "I will see our warrior to the field."

"Very well," Malkor hissed, "Just do it."

"Understood," Vrak said.

* * *

Mumrot had made it to the roof. He took in the city, and lowered his staff to the ground. Bandages began to flow around it, ready to be unleashed. He needed to charge it first.

"Mumrot!" Troy shouted, firing from the stairwell exit.

The blast struck some of the bandages, destroying a small piece.

Noah walked in front of Troy and Emma, bowgun in hand, resting against his arm. Troy and Emma remained a step back.

"Let's go," Noah said, rushing forward.

Mumrot unleashed his bandage attacks towards them. Noah used his bowgun as a shield to block and slash them aside. Troy was behind him, and Emma behind Troy. Noah rolled forward after cutting down a volley and fired from his bowgun.

Troy crouched, firing with his sidearm, and Emma stood, firing with hers. Three layers of shots hit Mumrot, stumbling him back. He kept his grip on his staff, but was stunned.

Troy and Emma stepped forward, setting a card in their Morphers.

"Twist Tornado!" they both called, unleashing a cyclone of red and pink. The winds smashed into Mumrot and threw him over the side of the roof. The three Rangers looked at each other, nodded, and ran to the ledge.

[Goseiger 18. 16:06-18:05]

Mumrot flipped down through the air on his way to the ground, landing on his back at the base of the building.

Phantom Ranger stepped forward. Troy, Noah and Emma landed on the ground beside Gia and Jake, who were still kneeling and resting. When their allies appeared, they rose.

Mumrot used his staff to bring himself to his feet. "You dare come back to fight…?" he hissed.

Troy looked to the Phantom Ranger while the others came up in fighting stances, "Phantom Ranger, we really need your help with this one."

The Phantom Ranger looked at him, "I know," he said. Mumrot lifted his hand up, glaring back at the Phantom. "I will join you." He stepped forward, lifting his arm out towards Mumrot, "A Ranger shall always fight!" he told the beast. He posed, arms crossed (GoseiKnight rollcall footage, Earth behind Knight, edit footage to be slightly slower if need be), "Phantom returned! Knight Mode!"

"I don't care who I fight!" Mumrot hissed. He lifted his staff back and thrust it forward, unleashing a bandage attack again, towards the Phantom Ranger, binding him.

The Rangers looked at him, "Phantom!" Emma called.

A card flew out of the bandage, and then flew around the entire body of the trapped Phantom. The bandages were destroyed in an instant, and he caught the card as it came to his hand.

He flipped his Morpher open and slid the card into the top of it. "Press Shower," he stated, typing in the three-digit code on the card. He lifted his arm and snapped the phone shut. A stream of water emerged from it, becoming a wider blast which slammed into Mumrot.

Noah looked to the Phantom, "What?" he questioned, shocked.

Mumrot shook himself off as the Phantom loaded another card. "Compress Thunder," he stated, typing in the code. He snapped it shut and pointed it at the ground. It glowed, then he thrust it upwards. A blast of lightning went up, and then came down on Mumrot's head.

Emma lifted her hand to her chin, "What? He can use our cards too?"

"I wonder how…" Troy said. He turned to the other Ranger, "How can you do that?" he questioned.

He looked to the team, "I too hold a guardian Zord. It gives me the power."

"Try this!" Mumrot shouted, "Whip!"

He drew his arm back as Phantom drew a sword/gun, blade extended. He rushed forward, closing the distance in no time. As Mumrot lashed out his whip, the Phantom's speed was greater, and he easily evaded. He got in close, slashing Mumrot down the chest.

He stumbled back, but Phantom was already preparing to finish it. "Phantom Edge!" he shouted, swinging his glowing sword down, delivering two slashes into Mumrot's chest. Mumrot was sent back, but Phantom wasn't done yet.

He lifted his firearm and loaded his Morpher onto the back of it. He slid a new card in, "Rapid Lion, Summon," he said as he typed in the code. He lifted the weapon, and out of the screen of the phone came a Zord head which fell into his free hand. He affixed it to the barrel of his weapon.

"Knight Rapid card," he said, sliding another card inside, typing in the code once more. He drew the weapon up into both hands and pushed it forward, "Your terror ends here."

As Mumrot was locked onto, he started to panic. Phantom pulled the trigger, and the barrels around the Zord head began to spin, "Knight Rapid!" he shouted as energy built up and was sent spiraling forward from each of the barrels.

Mumrot attempted to block with his staff, but the shots bombarded him. He fell, exploding before the Rangers.

[Goseiger 18. 18:22-21:02]

Emma looked towards the Phantom Ranger, who turned and walked away.

Vrak stepped out from behind a section of wall, a distance away from the Rangers. He was clad in the armor he wore while on Earth. He lifted his hand and snapped his fingers, summoning the Zombats down. As soon as they grabbed onto Mumrot's body, he came up to his feet.

The Zombats caused him to glow blue and begin to grow at a rapid rate, "I will cover this Earth yet!" he cried out as he grew.

Gia turned and ran towards the departing Phantom Ranger, "Where are you going?" she called to him.

"Yeah!" Jake agreed, running after him a bit. Emma and Noah watched the monster instead. "He just grew!"

"I know," the Phantom said, "But…I need to look into something."

"Look into something?" Gia questioned.

"Yes," he said, continuing to walk.

"Phantom!" Troy called to him, "Thank you for your help so far," he walked forward, "We really needed it. Go do what you need."

"Troy," Phantom told him, "Just stay strong, and win."

Troy turned around, Morpher in hand, "Let's go guys!"

"Yeah!" they said, all of the falling in line beside him. They inserted their cards, summoning and then leaping into their Zords. They immediately went for Star Guard, and Noah then summoned the Sea Zords.

"Sea Star Guard Megazord!" he called as it formed, except this time with the Manta and Hammerhead as arms, and the Saw Shark as the chest.

Mumrot rushed them. Noah pushed on his controls, "Hammerhead!" he called.

They struck Mumrot with the Hammerhead a few times, and then the Manta. They utilized the length of the Saw Shark's nose to keep Mumrot a distance away from them during the fight.

They rammed him with the Saw Shark, stumbling him back. The original three Zords returned to Star Guard as the Sea Zords departed.

"Try this!" Mumrot shouted, swinging his staff around and unleashing a blast of sand and stone from the ground at the Megazord. The Megazord was stumbled back, and the Rangers fought or control.

"Earth Zords!" Gia and Jake shouted, drawing their cards at the same time. "We need you!" they said as the Zords were summoned.

An alternate combination was used again; Rhino on the right arm, T-Rex on the left, and Beetle as the chest.

"Earth Star Guard Megazord!" the two called.

As Mumrot attacked, they caught his staff in the mouth of the T-Rex. They grappled with him before finally tossing him back.

"Rhino attack!" Gia called, pushing down hard on her controls.

They rammed the drill into Mumrot, knocking him back.

"Beetle attack!" Jake shouted, ramming his controls down.

They slammed the Beetle Zord into Mumrot, taking grip of him and throwing him.

The Zords were jettisoned and the normal ones returned.

"Let's try it!" Troy said, holding up the Hyper Card. He loaded it into his Morpher and closed it.

[Goseiger 17. 21:18-22:00]

Star Guard stood; wings now moved forward, the access points on the wings facing forward as well. There was an addition on Star Guard's back, providing it with two shafts coming up at angles. The five normal Zords were jettisoned and flew off to join all of the other auxiliary Zords.

They flew as a group back to Star Guard, combining onto every point; onto the wings, onto the two new protrusions, and onto the existing points on Star Guard. There was one new Zord with the group; the Hyper Zord, acting as just another head.

The original five lined the wings, with Dragon taking the center. Rhino and T-Rex made up the feet, while Saw Shark and Beetle became the arms.

A new head piece came on, resting on top of the original head, giving it an entirely new look and completing the Hyper Star Guard Megazord.

"Hyper Star Guard Megazord!" they called from the cockpit.

"Straight for the finish!" Troy said, not willing to test this more than they had to. He didn't want a prolonged fight, just in case it failed them. All of them were wounded already, he didn't want to push a fight where they might be overwhelmed.

He inserted the finishing card into his Morpher. "Hyper Strike!"

The Rangers drew their arms together in the cockpit, "Your attempts to poison and destroy the Earth end here!" they shouted, slamming their fists down. "Hyper Strike!"

All of the Zords were launched at Mumrot, running him through until they all passed. He fell, exploding, as the Megazord turned around, complete once again.

[End Sentai footage]

* * *

Vrak walked along with a tick-like monster at his side. They were walking through a ravine-like area, with Vrak in his armor once more.

"Are you ready?" he asked the monster.

The monster nodded, "I'll get to work," it said.

"Good," he said, "Psychotick, live up to your name. Drain this Earth of its energy!"

"Hold on!" Troy shouted, running with the others. Each of them had their sidearm in hand and were aiming for the two of them.

"Hm, so you dealt with Mumrot already?" Vrak questioned. He looked at all of them, "You look so weak and tired, do you really think you can win here?"

"We're Power Rangers!" Jake told him, "We won't lose!"

"How...childish," Vrak said, "You stand as heroes, and so you think you will always win. A child thinks that way. I thought you'd be beyond those thoughts."

"We may not always be assured to win, but that doesn't mean we'll stop," Gia told him.

Emma nodded, "So many people are counting on us! We won't just let you have your way!"

"Psychotick?" Vrak asked.

"I'll get them!" the monster roared, running for them.

"Let's go!" Troy said, lifting his weapon and firing with the others. However, Psychotick slashed at the blasts, knocking them aside with his hands. He closed the gap quickly and grabbed Troy. He punched him with his other hand, sending the Red Ranger flying back.

"How did he do that?" Noah questioned, firing again, but the blasts seemed to do nothing to the monster. It turned and slashed at him, then turned to slash Jake, Gia and Emma, taking them all to the ground.

"I see that Mumrot did a lot of damage," Vrak said, "Psychotick, end them!"

Jake and Gia rushed him again, but a punch to each sent them flying back. Troy took the chance to jump for him, but was swatted down and then stomped on, while Emma and Noah lifted their sidearms at his sides. Psychotick shot his arms out, grabbing the Rangers by the throats.

"Good," Vrak said, "End them!"

There was an explosion, startling all of them.

[Goseiger 19. 16:04-20:49]

The Phantom Ranger in his Knight Mode stood, smoke around him. The explosion had been his arrival to the battlefield.

"Phantom!" Jake shouted, on the ground behind him.

He didn't answer. He launched himself forward with his incredible speed, seeming to glide over the ground. He plowed into Vrak, who stood in front of Psychotick and the other three Rangers, sending the alien flying. He continued right on past, smashing into Psychotick, sending him flying as well.

Vrak and Psychotick landed together, rolling as Phantom slid to a stop, lifting his Morpher, "I know when my allies are in danger," he said, then affixed it to his left hip. "I will not allow you to hurt them anymore!" he shouted, lifting his hand out towards them. He crossed his arms and lowered them, "Phantom Ranger!" he announced.

Vrak and Psychotick picked themselves up while Phantom stared them down, "You dare interfere?" Vrak shouted.

"I do," he responded.

Troy, Noah and Emma were picking themselves up as Gia and Jake came to join them, watching as the Phantom Ranger prepared to engage.

"Be careful," Troy told him; the Phantom Ranger lifted his firearm in response.

"I will suck up this planet's energy!" Psychotick shouted at the Phantom Ranger. He threw his hands forward, unleashing a small swarm of bug-like creatures. The Phantom Ranger fired his weapon, destroying them in the air. It didn't take long for his shots to strike Psychotick, while Vrak rolled aside.

Psychotick went down, while Vrak came to his feet. The Phantom Ranger ran for him, sword extended. Vrak blocked his first blow, but then took a series of slashes to his chest. He plunged one of his claws forward while the Phantom Ranger had his back turned.

The Phantom Ranger jumped, propelling himself off of the claw, and landed on Vrak's other side, delivering a series of powered up slashes right into Vrak's chest, sending him rolling away, while Psychotick came to his side.

The Phantom Ranger removed his Morpher from his side and slid it onto his firearm, loading in the Rapid Lion card. "Lion Rapid, Summon," he said, taking it when it appeared. He loaded it onto his weapon.

Vrak came to his feet as the Phantom loaded his Knight Rapid card and typed in the code, "This is your end," he told them. He drew the weapon into both hands, "I will protect this Earth!"

Vrak stayed in front of his ally, waiting.

"Knight Rapid!" he shouted, pulling the trigger.

As the attack came forward, Vrak pulled Psychotick in front of himself, letting the other alien be destroyed. However, the explosion flung Vrak back.

Phantom Ranger lowered his weapon as Vrak hit the ground, out of eyeshot. "He's so strong," Vrak muttered. "Zombats!" he called, lifting his arm and snapping his fingers. He vanished as soon as it was done.

The Zombats came, landing on the defeated Psychotick, causing him to grow. "I will drain the energy faster!" he shouted as he grew.

The other Rangers ran over to their mentor's side. "We'll get him," Troy said, lifting his Zord Card.

"No," the Phantom said, throwing his arm out in front of Troy, "It's my turn," he said. He looked down, his belt glowing and a blank card emerging. He snatched it from the air, spreading it out to reveal that it was three cards.

"Thank you, Lion Zord," he said.

The other Rangers looked at him and his cards, "So there are more Zords out there too?" Emma asked.

The Phantom Ranger walked forward, flipping his Morpher open. He loaded his first card, which displayed two Zords; one red, one blue.

"Sky and Sea Lions!" he called, typing in the code and closing his Morpher.

The Zord heads emerged from an iceberg and flew out. The red Sky Lion attached itself to a blimp, while the blue Sea Lion attached itself to a cruise ship. They generated their bodies and moved on.

"I will crush you!" the enlarged Psychotick shouted, moving forward.

The Rangers moved back, while the Phantom Ranger looked back, "They're here." The two Zords appeared over the ridge and slammed into Psychotick, knocking him back. "Sea Lion!" the Phantom Ranger said.

The blue Zord lowered itself into the water. "Sky Lion!" The red Zord continued to float over the land, at Sea Lion's side. Both of them began to fire lasers, striking Psychotick multiple times.

A wall of rocks was smashed open as a third Zord appeared; appearing like a truck and lion combination, sharing the features of the Phantom Ranger's Knight Mode. "Knight Lion!" came from the Zord itself, with the voice of the Phantom Ranger.

It drove on the path, under Sky Lion and beside Sea Lion. The Knight Lion roared, and inside of it the Morpher opened, and a card slid inside for the Lion Knight Megazord. The code was automatically entered and the formation began.

Sky Lion closed itself to become more streamlined, while a chunk of the Knight Lion disconnected. Sky and Sea Lion both joined into the newly exposed piece, becoming legs and feet. The lion portion of the main Zord lifted off, leaving the wheels and claws behind. A chunk attached onto the chest, giving it distinguished armor, while the claws became the arms.

The main piece of the Knight Lion – the head – reformatted itself, attaching on top and becoming the face and helmet of the Megazord.

"Lion Knight Megazord!" came out in the Phantom Ranger's voice.

"He made his own Megazord!" Gia said

"That's pretty cool," Jake admitted.

"Try me!" Psychotick shouted, swinging his leg down to get into a wider stance. He rushed forward with one arm out, "I'll beat you!"

He attempted sumo-like pushing moves on the Megazord's chest, but nothing happened. He moved back, and then at the Megazord again, trying to grab and throw it.

The Rangers watched on the ground, saying nothing.

Psychotick's plan backfired; the Megazord started to pick him up. Psychotick kicked, trying to get free. The Megazord threw him, the monster sparking from the damage. He rolled and came up, "Try this!" he shouted, launching his bug projectiles again.

The Rangers watched, moving forward, wondering how he'd get out of that. The Megazord's answer? Walk right through it, smashing a few aside with a fist when needed.

"He's amazing," Noah said.

"I guess he's fine…," Jake said, arms crossed.

The Megazord turned, giving a side kick into Psychotick's chest, sending him flying. The Megazord turned and kicked Sky Lion off, sending the Zord head smashing into the monster.

"Alright!" Jake cheered on the ground.

"Look at him go!" Emma said.

"Time to end it," the Phantom Ranger said, the Morpher inside of the Megazord acting again. "Victory Rush."

The Megazord got ready as the Phantom Ranger spoke, "You aliens will not have your way with this Earth!" He slammed his fists together and stepped forward.

"Victory Rush!" A series of missiles flew from the Megazord, and then the Megazord itself came, flying for Psychotick. The missiles smashed through the monster, and then the Megazord.

[Goseiger 19. 20:51-20:58]

Psychotick was sparking again, "No…!" it cried, falling backwards and exploding while the Lion Knight Megazord stood still.

[Goseiger 19. 21:03-21:11]

Troy looked up, "I'm glad we have such a powerful ally."

Gia nodded, "Agreed."

Emma nodded as well, "Yeah."

They all looked back up as the Megazord stood there, victorious.

[End Sentai footage]

* * *

"I've had the Lion Zord for a short amount of time," the Phantom Ranger explained to the group in the base, "We were planning on finding a user, but we didn't have time, so I used it myself."

"Where were you during your Megazord summon?" Noah asked.

"I became the Knight Lion," he reported, "One problem is that we didn't have time to work out how to make it a real Zord; it required something more. I gave it my power as well. At this point we can't pass the powers onto another, or if we do, they won't be able to summon the Zords."

"How are you?" Emma asked with concern, "You're always here, you never really move. We can see how damaged you are, and yet you went out and fought with us. Are you…are you ok?"

"I am," he said, "Fighting in Knight Mode helps me. If I wouldn't have that mode, I wouldn't be fine. But…it took a lot out of me. I don't know if I will be able to fight again immediately."

"Well, thank you for your help today, Phantom Ranger," Troy told him, "We appreciate all you've done for us, and especially in saving us today from those new monsters."

He nodded, "I am still a Ranger. Once a Ranger, always a Ranger. I will aid you whenever I can, until I have the strength to fight with us always, if that's what you want."

"It's what I want," he told Troy, "As our enemies grow stronger, we need more allies. I will be an ally and help you as long as I can. You can count on me."

"Thank you, Phantom Ranger," Gia told him, "We look forward to it."

"I want to see what a veteran can do!" Jake told him.

Noah nodded, "If they have new commanders, we need you."

"For the sake of the Earth, we all need to fight," Emma said.

The Phantom Ranger nodded, "I will not let you down, no more than you have let me down."

* * *

Clawhate smashed Vrak into the wall, lifting one of his blades up and letting it rest by Vrak's throat.

"Your plan failed," he hissed, "You won every time, and yet you lost today. Prince or not, you screwed up what was arguably our best chance!"

Vrak trembled, knowing that Clawhate may very well destroy him. His blue eyes glared back at the other warrior, "If you destroy me…"

"I will face punishment from your father, and the Vago Empire," he hissed, "But I don't care."

"Clawhate…why don't you go and fight?" he questioned, "If you think I screwed up, and that you're superior to Rots and his men, then why not do it yourself?"

Clawhate let out a gruff laugh, "Yes, maybe it is time," he said, letting go of Vrak and looking at his claw, "Yes, I will end the Rangers myself this time. And then I shall prove my worth to Admiral Malkor and to the Vago Empire!"

Vrak watched him, rubbing at his throat. "Good, then do it."

On the inside, Vrak was laughing.

* * *

Goseiger 17: 11:09-11:36, 11:56-12:15 **0:46 Sentai**

Goseiger 18: 16:06-18:05, 18:22-21:02, 21:18-22:00 **4:31 Sentai**

Goseiger 19: 16:04-20:49, 20:51-20:58, 21:03-21:11 **5:00 Sentai**

Total:** 10:17 Sentai footage  
**


	10. The Promise Made at the River

**The Promise Made at the River**

"Scaraba, Yuufo, Virox, Dragonflay, Fromidge, Shockada, Beezara," he spoke that name with disgust, "Weevurn, Granfly, Psychotick…"

Clawhate plunged his claw into the wall and walked, leaving a clear mark behind as he sliced through the steel of the interior wall of the ship with ease. Everyone had failed, but he had been successful, until he had been shocked. But even Vrak had been successful, and he was growing tired of that prince.

"Today I will crush the Rangers," Clawhate hissed, "Today I will return to my rightful place as Admiral Malkor's right hand!"

* * *

"Emma?" Troy asked for what had to be the fifth time.

"Hm?" she asked, turning to him. "Oh, right, sorry." She took his paper and passed it ahead so their teacher could take it.

"What's with you?" Troy asked, leaning forward and whispering.

"It's…it's nothing," she told Troy in a whisper back.

"It's clearly something," he whispered, "Is something the matter?"

She shook her head, "No…no, I'm fine."

* * *

"Gia, you and Emma are good friends, right?" Troy asked while sitting on a table outside of school.

"Yeah, why?" Gia asked, "Is there something up?"

"She was kind of out of it today," Troy told her, "I guess I'm worried about her. It was just pretty strange."

"Well, we all have our secrets," Gia said.

"We're a team, we should be supporting each other," Troy told her.

"Oh, and I imagine you share everything with us?" she questioned.

"Well…no."

"See?" she said, "Emma can have her secrets."

"And if they affect her? Bring her down?" He meant emotionally, but that could come off either way; bring her down and bring down the team as a whole, or in the emotional context that he meant it.

"We have no right to pry," Gia said.

Troy nodded, "Yeah, you're right…"

"But sometimes we have to," Gia said. "Just…this isn't one of those times. Not yet."

"Wait, prying?" Jake asked, coming up behind them, "What are you guys prying into?"

"Nothing of your concern," Gia told him.

"It's about me, isn't it?" he asked, "What is it?"

"It's not about you," Gia told him.

"Oh, of course you'd say that," he said with a smile.

"It's not," Troy said, backing Gia, "Whatever you're thinking, it's not."

"Yeah…I'm not buying it."

"Because of course we sit here and discuss you all day," Gia told him sarcastically.

"It could be," he said.

"I'd rather go dancing," Gia said, "I hate dancing," she clarified, figuring Jake would miss that point.

"Oh come on, you can't hate it," Jake said, "I refuse to believe that."

"Believe it," she said, "And no, I will not go to any dance with you."

Troy just laughed a little as Jake looked shocked.

* * *

"Noah!" Emma hurried to catch up with him before he left school.

"Oh, Emma," he said, "Did you need something?"

"I just needed to find you guys," she said, "Do you know where the others are?"

"I think outside," he said, "I don't know. Is it important? You could use the Morpher."

"It's not…well, I don't know," she admitted, "It's not Ranger things, though."

He nodded, "What is it?" he asked her out of curiosity.

"Wait until we're all together."

He nodded, "Are you ok?" he asked.

"Yeah, why wouldn't I be?" she asked.

They walked outside, and towards the others, "You're trembling," Noah told her.

"Noah, Emma!" Jake called out, waving to them.

Emma took a breath and got ahead of Noah, quickening her pace a bit.

"Hi guys!" Emma said as cheerfully as she could. Noah caught up a few moments later, giving them a nod.

"Emma, Noah," Gia greeted.

"Emma, is there something wrong?" Troy asked, just going for it. He wasn't showing a lack of tact, he was showing concern more than anything.

Gia looked at Troy, while Noah glanced to Emma. Jake didn't quite know what was going on.

"If…if I've acted weird at all today, or if I end up acting weird or anything…well…"

"Go on, you can tell us," Troy said.

"This…is the anniversary of the day I lost my father," she told them, her voice soft, almost distant.

"Emma…," Gia said softly, getting up and going to the other girl's side. She put an arm around her, "When did this happen?"

"It was years ago," she said, "I'm…it's not as bad as it used to be," Emma said. She looked up at Gia, and at all of the others, "It's…it's actually ok now. A few years ago I met a new friend who lost his parents too when he was young.

"Ever since we met that day, we've met every year on this day. He's made me feel better about things. We meet at the river on the other side of Harwood, where we first met."

"Sounds romantic," Jake chimed in.

"It's not," Emma said, "He's just a friend. He's older anyway. And no, that's not appealing." She took a breath, "So, I need to go see him later, so I won't be around for you guys. I just wanted to let all of you know that, and explain any peculiar ways I was acting today."

Troy nodded, "I think we all understand that completely. It's a sad day, but you see your friend."

She nodded, "Yeah, he only comes around for this, he doesn't live in Harwood."

"That's really nice of him to come back to see you," Gia told her.

"We all need someone to make us feel better," Noah said, "I'm happy you have someone."

"When you put it that way, it makes it sound like we make her feel worse," Jake told Noah.

"You know that's not what I mean," Noah said.

Emma smiled, "I appreciate all of you," she told them. She looked at her watch, "I should get going."

"You could teleport," Jake said.

"We're not supposed to abuse that," Noah told him.

"I teleport to school half the time," Jake said.

"…isn't this exactly why the Earth Zords decided to drain your energy?" Noah questioned him.

"Yeah…didn't think about that one…," Jake muttered.

"I plan on biking there," Emma said, untangling herself from Gia's arm, "Thanks guys, I'll see you later."

"You should bring your friend around," Troy said, "We can all hang out somewhere. I mean, if that's ok with you and him."

"We'll see," Emma said, "It probably depends on how busy he is."

"What's his name?" Troy asked.

"Oh, it's…"

She was cut off by the beeping of their Morphers. They drew them out, Emma shaking her head.

"No, no, no, no…please no…"

"Rangers, there is an attack from one of the toxic monsters," the Phantom Ranger said, "Teleport to my location, which is locked into your Morphers."

Troy looked at them, "Emma, we'll deal with this quickly," he assured her.

Before they could teleport, there was an explosion not too far from their location. They looked on, seeing the smoke floating above the buildings, maybe three quarters of a mile away.

"I don't think that's his location," Noah said, looking at his Morpher. He looked back up at the smoke.

"Let's go," Troy said, taking off running. He didn't want to teleport without having the Phantom Ranger to reroute them. If this was indeed another attack, he didn't want to teleport to the Phantom Ranger and leave this one unattended. Phantom probably wouldn't be able to reroute their teleport location to that one anyway in the midst of battle.

The others took off after him, Emma last. She looked at her watch and whispered a quiet "Please…," before running after them.

* * *

[Goseiger 17. 14:58-15:04]

In Knight Mode, the Phantom Ranger walked forward and lifted his arm out, "I will stop you, toxic monster."

As he went to his pose, his armor shining, he said, "Phantom Ranger: Knight Mode!"

[End Sentai footage]

Rots and Furus walked and stopped, "We can watch from here," Rots said.

"Why send Hisser?" Furus growled.

"If Clawhate wants to try to prove something, we'll try to prove something as well," Rots said. "He thinks pure military might is superior? No; we are!"

[Goseiger 17. 15:14-15:36]

A purple serpent-like monster lifted both arms up and pointed at Phantom, "Your shiny armor is about to be murky!" he shouted, throwing his arms aside and unleashing a spray of greenish slime.

The Phantom Ranger didn't step back; he slid back with great speed, letting the toxic slime hit the ground where he had been standing.

He looked up, watching as Hisser looked angry, swinging an arm down in an angered gesture.

"I appear to be faster than you," the Phantom Ranger told him. He lifted his firearm and thrust it forward, firing with a shout of "Ha!"

His multiple shots struck Hisser, stumbling him back, causing sparks to fly from his torso. Phantom drew his weapon down a bit, but raised it once again and fired a few more times, doing more damage.

[Goseiger 17. 15:37-15:58]

Hisser let out a hiss, "That hurt!" he shouted. He threw his head and arms back, and buried himself underground, driving himself for the Phantom Ranger.

The Phantom Ranger changed modes on his weapon, "Here's my sword!" he cried as it changed modes and he plunged it into the ground, causing Hisser to run into it underground. He held it there, struggling slightly, "Now it's time for you to come out!" he shouted, pulling the monster out and slashing it multiple times across the chest.

"Now, it's time to end it," he said, his forehead crest glistening. "Knight Slash!"

He let out two powered slashes into Hisser's torso, sending him back.

[End Sentai footage]

Hisser stumbled and turned. He snapped his head forward, his segregated jaws opening and spewing forth a purple haze.

[Goseiger 17. 17:12-17:15]

The haze overtook the Phantom Ranger, sparking and damaging him before it ultimately exploded.

[17:24-18:19]

Hisser leapt for Phantom, punching him in the chest. Phantom stumbled back but regained his footing and stood. He didn't see Hisser coming again, this time in the air, spinning rapidly. He slammed himself into the Ranger and sent him flying into a building.

Hisser landed and laughed, looking at the rubble that the Ranger would be buried under, "You're a fool if you thought you could defeat me!"

The rubble shifted and the Phantom Ranger lifted himself up, removing his Morpher and he attached it to his firearm. He slid a card into it, "Rapid Lion, Summon," he said as he typed in the code. He lifted the weapon, and out of the screen of the phone came a Zord head which fell into his free hand. He affixed it to the barrel of his weapon.

"Knight Rapid card," he said, sliding another card inside, typing in the code once more. He drew the weapon up into both hands and pushed it forward, "Your toxicity ends here."

As Hisser was locked onto, he started to panic. Phantom pulled the trigger, and the barrels around the Zord head began to spin, "Knight Rapid!" he shouted as energy built up and was sent spiraling forward from each of the barrels.

Hisser sparked and fell, exploding as the Phantom Ranger stood there.

[End Sentai footage]

Rots and Furus looked at each other. Without a word they walked off, rather than fight. Their plan had failed.

"What if we made him big?" Furus questioned.

"I will not report this failure to the prince," Rots hissed.

* * *

As the Rangers slowed, they watched as Clawhate walked down the center of the street, generating balls of flame between his claws and letting them loose. People ran in fear of the monster and its attacks, but the Rangers ran past the people, towards Clawhate.

"I believe I've cleared adequate space," Clawhate hissed. He looked around a little, "Or should I level some buildings?"

"Stop this, Clawhate!" Troy shouted at him.

"Or what? Will you stop me?" he questioned.

"That's exactly what we'll do," Troy said, "Everyone ready?"

"Ready!" they responded.

"You couldn't defeat me last time," Clawhate hissed, "It'll be no different this time!"

"I made you retreat," Troy reminded him. "Mega Morph!" he shouted, the others echoing him as they loaded their cards and Morphed.

"This time that trick won't work on me," Clawhate told him, rushing down the street at the five Rangers.

Gia stepped out in front of the others and drew her arms around, focusing. She began to glow yellow, and when he was in range, she thrust her arms forward, "Ha!" she cried out as the Tiger Spirit manifested, clawing at Clawhate.

The alien commander took two slashes and was thrown back. He let out a shout in anger. He came up to his feet, immediately slashing some of Noah's bowgun shots aside. He was knocked forward and continued to stumble as bending shots flew around him, slamming into his back.

Jake leapt up and forward, coming down and slashing him across the chest with the Power Axe. He twisted and swung from low, angling up at a shoulder and knocking the alien back. He shifted the position of the blade and turned the axe around, firing from the base of the weapon in its converted cannon mode.

Clawhate stumbled back. His silver armor began to spark from the damage. He looked up, watching as Troy and Emma came at him, their weapons combined. Troy rammed the sword at his chest, Emma's weapon mounted against the guard of Troy's. Even with just those two weapons, it was a cannon as well. Their Sky Cards were loaded, just like if they were using their team cannon.

"Sky Blazer!" they shouted, unleashing their combined Sky powers into Clawhate's chest at pointblank.

Clawhate cried out as he fell back. He panted and watched as the team came together again. And then he began to laugh.

"What's so funny?" Troy shouted at him.

"You've improved," he said. He pointed one of his claws out at the team, "It'll be all the more fun to tear you apart!"

"Try us," Troy said, pointing his sword forward.

Clawhate ran for Troy, who ran to meet him. Troy swung, but Clawhate parried. He pushed the sword off of his claw and gripped the blade with his hand. Troy gave it a tug, but Clawhate was stronger.

"How's this?" Clawhate screamed out, slashing his right arm's claw down Troy's chest with all the force he could.

Troy screamed and fell to his knees, de-Morphing right in front of Clawhate.

"Troy!" the rest of them cried out, firing from their sidearms. Clawhate was taken back a few steps, surprised by that attack. Noah ran forward and fired from both of his weapons; his sidearm and his bowgun. He crouched before Troy and helped pull him up.

"Come on Troy," Noah said, "Can you move at all?"

"A…a little…," he said.

"Good," Noah said. He looked at the approaching Clawhate, "Hurry! Get to the others!"

Noah knew his blasts weren't going to work anymore. He focused and began to rotate, glowing blue. He was going to focus the moisture in the air into his water spiral and crash into Clawhate, but before he could do anything, Clawhate grabbed him by the neck and threw him at the other Rangers. He landed right in front of them, de-Morphing.

"Give me the Red one," Clawhate growled, "I'll deal with the rest of you after I get him!"

Emma stepped forward, "You can't have him," she said, lifting her Morpher and loading a card. She thrust it forward. "Compress Thunder!" she shouted, unleashing a pink bolt of lightning from her Morpher.

Clawhate slashed it with his claw, running it into the ground.

"Twist Tornado!" she shouted, trying again, unleashing a pink tornado, but it didn't work; Clawhate just walked through it.

She loaded one more card and thrust it forward in her Morpher.

"Wind Drive!"

The next thing Clawhate knew, he was hurtling for them. She was drawing him close.

"You fool!" he shouted, readying his claws.

As soon as he was there, Emma thrust her personal weapon into his chest. She fired in the last moments of his flight towards her, using the momentum to send the blast through his armor, which cracked and sparked. He cried out as the blast struck his torso, and then she fired two more into the same spot, driving it home and shattering his armor.

Clawhate stumbled back, his body sparking. A large wound was present on his chest. He looked at it, and then to Emma, "You…you did this!" he shouted, lifting his claw, "I will end you first!"

And then he was gone, vanished in a burst of fire.

"Did…did you get him?" Jake asked.

"No," Noah said, "I think he teleported, or something?"

Emma fell to her knees by Troy, "We need to get him to the command center, he needs to rest."

"Yeah," Gia said, helping to bring him up to his feet, "If we can take down Clawhate, at least that ends this thing they have going. It hasn't ended well for Troy yet…"

* * *

[Goseiger 12. 3:08-4:13]

Clawhate stood, gazing out towards the Earth silently. He let out a low growl in the silence.

"How is that new armor fitting?" Vrak asked, walking behind him. Clawhate turned slightly. "How does it feel for you to be wounded?"

"Leave me," Clawhate growled.

"Why?" Vrak asked, walking towards him, "You're so strong, yet…"

"What?" he growled, glaring at Vrak, who stood at his side.

"I speak only the truth," Vrak said, "You were defeated. It happened."

Clawhate lifted his claw to Vrak's throat, "Silence!" he shouted. "I am of the Vago Empire, I will not lose again…"

Clawhate thought back. He had his claw leveled at Malkor, Malkor's ship touched down behind them. The planet they were on had three moons in the sky above them.

Malkor pushed Clawhate's claw away with ease, "You lose," Malkor told him.

Clawhate plunged his claw through Malkor's chest armor, leaving a cut in it. Malkor looked up at him, "I admire that," he admitted.

Clawhate shouted and drew his claw free from Malkor's armor. He gripped it with his other hand.

"Join the Vago Empire," Malkor told him. "Become my soldier!" he yelled as Clawhate just watched him, steam rising from the wound on Malkor's chest and from his claw.

Clawhate walked down a corridor of the ship, the walls lined with arches made of giant scorpion stingers, "And so I fought for the Vago Empire under Admiral Malkor," he hissed as he walked alone. "The only defeat I ever suffered in my life…before these Rangers happened…" He stopped and lifted his claw, gazing at it, "This time…this time I win!" he hissed before rushing off.

[End Sentai footage]

* * *

[Note: the man is shot in such a way that his features are not seen, he's in shadow the entire time during this memory]

"My father…he's gone…"

He put a hand on Emma's shoulder. "I know how you feel. I really do…I lost both of my parents, and…I pretty much lost the man who took care of me after that. At least you still have your mother."

"I don't," Emma told him.

"I'm so sorry…," he said. He sighed at his foolishness, "Look. When things like this happen in life, what you need are friends."

"My friends don't understand…"

"But I do," he said. "I'll be your friend."

"You will be?"

"Yes. I will be," he said. He turned and gestured out at the river, "I don't live here, but I'll come back every year. I'll be here, waiting for you, and we can always talk. You can tell me anything, or…tell me nothing. Whatever will make you feel better."

"Thank you," she said, her voice weak, "I…I just need…"

"I know," he said, "I know…"

"I'm Emma," she said.

He smiled, "I'm…"

* * *

"I'll be fine," Troy told them, sitting on a stone table in the command center while the others, even the Phantom Ranger, observed him.

"I'm afraid that I won't be able to help," the Phantom Ranger admitted, "The enemy I fought drained me a bit too much. He used a smoke attack that took a lot of my energy away."

"Don't worry, we'll be fine," Jake told him.

"Don't overheat yourself," Noah said, "Or…are you a robot?"

"That's not important," the Phantom Ranger said, "I get what you mean." He looked at Troy, and then he lifted his Morpher, "I can give you some of my remaining energy, if you want it."

"No," Troy said, shaking his head, "You need all of it you can get, and well, Clawhate's gone," Troy said.

There were alarms sounding almost an instant after he said that. Noah activated his console, "Troy, he's back."

Troy looked at the Phantom Ranger. He lifted his phone Morpher, but Troy shook his head.

"If he wants to fight, then I'm going to use my own power. Trust me; I'll be better off for it."

The Phantom Ranger nodded, "Just be careful."

Troy came to his feet and stood with the others, "We will be," he assured the Phantom Ranger.

Jake nodded, "His name's 'Clawhate', well, we'll give him something to hate!"

"That was lame," Gia told him, "Let's say that, but put it more eloquently."

"We will protect the Earth," Emma said.

"We know how to beat him now," Noah said.

Troy drew his Morpher and his card. They each loaded their cards and teleported at the same time.

* * *

Clawhate wasn't wasting time. There was smoke, fire and destruction all around him. People ran from the destroyed buildings, trying to get away as Clawhate generated another fireball, getting ready to release it.

"Clawhate!" Troy shouted.

The flames dispersed as Clawhate spied the five Rangers standing down the destroyed street from him. He laughed and walked towards them, "You're still standing?" he questioned Troy. He looked at Emma, "I'll make you pay for the damage you did!"

"I'll make you regret attacking today!" she told him. She looked nervously up at the sky. At this rate it would be late…

"I'm ready for your new tricks this time," Clawhate told them, "They won't work on me!"

"An army of Rangers stood in your path once, and it defeated your army. The five of us will stop you Clawhate, together!" Troy shouted at him.

"I hope for your sake that your new armor is stronger," Jake said, "We'll smash right through it again!"

Noah stepped forward, lifting his bowgun, "Let's take him down," he told them, glancing to Emma.

"Thanks," she said softly.

Noah fired three shots, bending all of them. Clawhate span around, slashing all of them down. As he faced them again, Jake and Gia were upon him, weapons being swung. Clawhate slammed his claws down, catching the weapons. He was pushed back a few steps, but held them at bay.

Troy leapt down at him with a shout, swinging with his sword. Clawhate pushed the other two back and caught Troy's sword. He pushed back, landing Troy in front of Jake and Gia.

Noah rolled at his side, loosing a few shots from his bowgun. Clawhate leapt up to avoid them, but they followed. He landed in front of Noah, grabbed him by his bowgun and arm, and swung him into his own blasts.

Noah cried out, and Clawhate dropped him when the last one struck. He looked down the way at Emma, the only one who hadn't attacked.

"Wind Drive," she said, loading the card. She activated it, but Clawhate grabbed and threw Noah, thus getting him sucked into it. "No!" she yelled as he slammed into her, going down.

There were shouts from the other three as they rushed him. Clawhate swung, but Troy parried him.

"Go!" Troy shouted.

Jake slammed a card into his Morpher and closed it. "Rock Rush!" he shouted, sending a series of small, condesnced clumps of rock into one of Clawhate's exposed sides.

"Tiger Spirit!" Gia called, unleashing her spirit attack at pointblank.

As Clawhate stumbled back, Troy leapt forward, letting him take a series of rapid slashes and thrusts, using his acrobatic fencing style. He leapt back and drew his Morpher with the others.

"Spark Quake!" the two Earth Rangers said.

"Compress Thunder!" Troy said.

Electricity surged through the ground, while Troy's fired straight forward. The attacks slammed into Clawhate, but didn't do much. He was only taken back two steps.

"I won't lose, I won't bend knee to you," he growled.

* * *

The walls were lined with Stingers and other insectoid monsters, soldiers. There were others who clearly weren't insects, who were of many other species, filling a vast variety of bodily styles. Then there were machines; mechanical soldiers, which almost looked out of place.

Malkor stood at the end of the line, and behind him was a throne, with a figure sitting in the shadows. Clawhate could make out a single glowing eye. There were two thrones beside the central throne. He couldn't make out those seated, however, for the shadows hid them as well for the most part; one was partially blue, the other white, both had blue eyes that he could see through the darkness.

"Clawhate," a deep voice came from the central throne, "As a member of the Vago Empire, it is now your duty to protect the House of Vago from all threats. I understand that Admiral Malkor wishes you to serve with him."

Malkor nodded, and then so did Clawhate.

"You will be under scrutinizing eyes," the shadowed speaker said, "The Admiral is one of our best."

"I will not fail this great House, nor this Empire," Clawhate assured, "I will fight to the greatest of my ability!"

"The Admiral speaks highly of that ability," the speaker said.

"I will not fail him," Clawhate said. He turned and looked at everyone assembled, "Some of you fought with Trakeena, and with Scorpius, and now you fight with Admiral Malkor!" he called out, "I swear to you, I will live up to those legendary names! I will not let you down!"

The insectoid warriors let out cheers, while the others didn't seem affected, since it wasn't a message to them. He turned and looked to his Admiral, kneeling before him, "Admiral!"

"We depart at once!" Malkor called out to his crew, "We set out for Sirius!"

There were cries from those in the room as they filed out after the Admiral and Clawhate, Malkor's new second in command.

* * *

"I'm fighting for my pride, for my honor…," Clawhate hissed, "I would only bow to my Admiral! My King! Not to you foolish Rangers!"

Troy ran for him and swung, but was caught. He took a kick to the chest and went down. Jake swung his axe, but Clawhate caught it and backhanded him aside. He turned and kicked Gia before she could use another spirit attack.

Noah and Emma rushed for him, firing from their personal weapons. The attacks did nothing to Clawhate, who grabbed their weapons and pulled them forward. He rammed a knee into Noah and prepared to punch at Emma, who let go and rolled back.

Emma thrust her arm out. A violet burst came into her hand and she swung the Power Axe down, slashing it across his chest. She swung again, shouting as she struck him.

As he stumbled back, she turned it around and fired two blasts into his chest before discarding it and putting a new card into her Morpher. She thrust it forward, ramming the Moprher right into his chest.

* * *

She had felt so alone…

* * *

"Compress Thunder!" she called, unleashing the lightning at pointblank, blasting Clawhate back towards the others.

* * *

She had needed someone. Anyone. Anyone who could understand…

* * *

Jake got up and slashed him once, running across him. Gia followed suit from the other direction, hitting him a second time. Noah used shot him in the chest from a distance for a third hit, and then Troy got up, ramming his sword into Clawhate's armor.

He stumbled back and clutched at his chest. He looked up to see the Megaforce Blazer assembled, aimed right for him.

"I would have liked to have had a proper duel with you," Troy told him, "But that's not happening. For Emma's sake, you're going down, now!"

* * *

He understood. He knew what she needed, and he gave her everything. His ears to listen, his heart to feel for her, his voice to give her his stories, and how to overcome the pain.

* * *

Emma took grip of the weapon, taking the lead point Troy had always taken before.

* * *

She needed to get to the river. She needed to see the person who understood her. She was not going to let this monster stand in her way.

* * *

"For the sake of the Earth!" Emma cried out, pulling the trigger and releasing their attack.

* * *

She needed her own time, as selfish as it may be. She was fighting for that, and at the same time, for the Earth itself. But which was more important right now? She didn't know.

* * *

"No!" Clawhate screamed, loosing a fireball at the same time. The two blasts collided at pointblank, exploding and sending the fighters on both sides flying back.

Clawhate smashed through some rubble and lay there, while the Rangers hit some more rubble and rolled past it. There was silence; nobody moved.

Troy pulled himself up and rested against the rubble. He removed his helmet and placed it in his lap. The others sat up, removing their helmets as well and taking deep breaths.

"Did we get him?" Noah asked.

Gia looked down the way, seeing a glimpse of Clawhate. He was still moving, although he looked just as wounded as they were, and was resting just like them. "No," she said.

There was nothing happening. Both sides rested, neither able to make a move to try to take out their enemy. Emma looked up at the sky, her heart sinking. It was going to be late soon, was he even there?

Was this day going to be one of disappointment? Was pain going to win out, instead of the joy she got from having a friend who knew her pain helping her?

"We'll get him," Troy told Emma.

"We'll make sure you get to your river in time," Noah said.

Those two rose and put their helmets back on. Troy picked up the Blazer and Noah drew his Morpher into one hand. They ran for Clawhate, their moves sluggish, pained.

Emma, Jake and Gia watched them go, and watched as Clawhate struggled up and ran at them, getting another fireball ready.

Both sides shouted, fighting through the pain. Clawhate released his fireball, and Noah stepped in front of Troy.

"Defense Stream!" he shouted, using a shield of water to take the blast. Troy jumped off of his shoulders, coming down and rolling, landing right in front of Clawhate. He thrust the Blazer into Clawhate's chest and fired with a shout, striking a direct hit.

Clawhate stumbled back, chest sparking. Emma and the others came up beside the two, and Emma took her firearm from her belt and loaded her Phoenix Zord onto it.

"You ruined my day…," she told him, "You couldn't have chosen a worse day to attack the Earth that we love, that we defend…" Her heart sank, "I…no! I will make you pay for everything you've done, and I will make you pay for everything today!"

"Phoenix Flare!"

Her charged shot struck Clawhate in the chest. He fell back, stumbling, sparking completely, as if he would explode any moment, just like any common monster would.

[Goseiger 12. 18:33-18:50]

Zombats flew down, attaching themselves to Clawhate, who began to grow. The Rangers, standing together, looked up at him, Troy looking to both sides, "It's Megazord time!"

The others nodded, "Yeah," they said. Gia lifted her Morpher up, "Phantom, we can do this."

The Megazord formed.

[Goseiger 12. 19:04-19:25 (note: edit out Datas, like the actual Megaforce footage did)]

Clawhate walked towards the Megazord, damaged buildings all around them. The sky was dark with cloud cover. The Megazord had its sword in hand, Troy saying to his team, "Let's take him down!"

Clawhate drew his claws apart, "Do you think you can beat me? I'm renewed, and what about you? Ha!" Dark lightning generated around his claws, which he sent flying for the Rangers in a ball of energy.

The Star Guard didn't take much damage, and went to meet with Clawhate. Clawhate clashed with the Megazord's sword and then got a slash into the chest.

[Goseiger 12. 19:28-20:07]

"He's so strong," Noah said.

Another slash shook the cockpit, and then the Megazord fell to the ground.

"This is my power!" Clawhate shouted, generating a purple and gold energy ball, which turned black, filled with what looked like stars, "Take this! Meteor Shower Shot!"

He sent it flying at the downed Megazord, keeping it down. The cockpit sparked, and the team couldn't even get the Megazord to attempt to rise.

"We can't surrender," Troy said, "For Emma's day, for everyone on Earth! We can't lose!"

There was a sound. Everyone started to look around. Clawhate looked up and around in confusion.

Troy touched his hand to his helmet, "What is that…?" He looked down at his Morpher which was glowing.

[Goseiger 12. 20:12-20:28]

Troy looked up, "Guys…I think it's time to use it again." His belt glowed and he drew out a new card. He nodded, "It's time to use the Hyper Card again. Hyper Star Guard Megazord!" He thrust the card forward and then loaded it.

[Goseiger 12. 20:31-20:42]

A doorway in the sky opened, and the Zords flew out, blasting Clawhate with energy attacks, or just plowing into him. There was an explosion at his body.

"Now!" Troy called.

"What?" Clawhate hissed.

[Goseiger 12. 20:44-22:17]

With the new addition onto the Megazord's back, and the wings pointed down, it was ready to receive the other Zords. It fired off the five Zords so they could join their brethren in the sky.

The Zords loaded into place, forming the Hyper Star Guard Megazord.

"Hyper Star Guard Megazord," the team said as one.

"You think that'll work?" Clawhate shouted, unleashing another blast. The Megazord just walked right through each one.

Noah gave a turn, slashing him with the Saw Shark. Then the Beetle, then the Saw Shark again.

Jake pushed, getting him with the Beetle. It was a firm grip, though, so Clawhate couldn't pull out.

Troy pushed down, "Now!"

The Zords mounted on the upper part of the Megazord all unleashed a blast of energy into the trapped Clawhate, pushing him away from them.

They all drew a card at the same time. Troy took his into both hands, "You are one of our strongest enemies. You are a rival, you ruined Emma's important day…"

He loaded his card, "Hyper Strike!"

Clawhate drew up more power, getting ready for another shot, which split itself into five more. "I'll crush you!" he screamed out.

"Hyper Strike!" the team called out.

Every Zord flew forward, colliding with Clawhate's attack. They struggled, but with pushing from the Rangers, the Zords broke through and ran through Clawhate, who started to spark.

"I…won't fall here!" he shouted, "I refuse! Admiral! I…I've failed you!" he screamed as he fell and exploded.

Troy looked at everyone, "We did it!"

There was a cheer from the cockpit as the Megazord stood victorious.

[End Sentai footage]

* * *

It was sunset as Emma ran down the hill towards the river. She could see someone standing there. He was still there!

The others stood back, watching as she ran down to meet her friend.

"Well, we defeated Clawhate, and we got Emma here to see her friend," Noah said.

"That's what matters," Troy said.

"How do you feel?" Noah asked him.

"Hm?"

Gia picked it up, "You didn't really get to fight Clawhate like you wanted."

"He's gone, that's what matters," Troy said.

There was still Vrak.

Down at the river, Emma was smiling, "I'm so sorry!" she told him.

"It's ok," Trent said, "I figured you'd show up eventually. I didn't mind waiting. I got to do a little sketching while I waited."

"I'm still sorry," she said.

"Don't worry, I wouldn't go a year without seeing you. Not when it means so much to you," Trent said, touching her shoulder. For a brief instant there was a flash of white that passed to Emma, but neither of them noticed, nor did the other Rangers who were watching.

"How long do you have?" Emma asked.

"As long as you want," Trent told her, giving her a smile.

She smiled back, "Thank you."

"We're friends," he told her, "That's what I'm here for."

* * *

Footage:

Gosei 12: 3:08-4:13,18:33-18:50, 19:04-19:25, 19:28-20:07, 20:12-20:28, 20:31-20:42, 20:44-22:17 **4:22 Sentai**

Gosei 17: 14:58-15:04, 15:14-15:36, 15:37-15:58, (Original) 17:12-17:15, 17:24-18:19 **1:47 Sentai**

Total: **6:09 Sentai footage**


	11. A Guest Arrives

**A Guest Arrives**

[Goseiger 13. 0:03-0:47]

Longhorn turned, "Are you sure I have the power to win?" He scratched his face as Vrak took steps towards him.

"Correct," he held up a pouch, "With these." Longhorn took grip of the pouch and drew out a red seed-like object, observing it.

"This will work, right?" He poured a number of them back into his pouch.

"Correct," Vrak said.

Vrak turned suddenly and took a green energy blast right to his body, knocking Longhorn aside and bringing Vrak to his knees.

"Vrak!" Malkor shouted. Vrak remained in a bowed position. "You let Clawhate go to his doom without telling me what he was planning?" Malkor demanded.

Vrak turned his bow, "I…did." Longhorn came and bowed beside him. "Longhorn will make up for it," Vrak said, "He will be just as good as Clawhate."

Malkor turned, "You know nothing about what Clawhate meant," Malkor growled, pointing his axe at Vrak.

Vrak just bowed his head, followed by Longhorn.

[End Sentai footage]

* * *

The Rangers sat together at one of the local businesses; a smoothie café. They sat together at a rounded table in the corner, each of them with a drink.

"Well guys, we did it," Troy said, lifting his drink up in celebration, "One down."

"How many more to go, though?" Jake asked.

"At least four," Noah said, "Those two new guys, Vrak, and their leader."

"We can beat them," Gia said, "We proved something yesterday. We proved that we're strong, and that we don't give up."

Emma nodded, "That's right. We'll win, and we'll protect the Earth."

"I just hope that the Phantom Ranger recovers enough energy soon," Noah said, "It's hard, watching him struggle through some of this stuff."

Troy nodded. He had offered Troy all of the energy he had left to be able to fight again. No matter how much Troy needed a boost, the Phantom Ranger was so much worse off…

"He needs our help," Troy said.

"I don't know if we can help him," Noah said, "We don't even know what he is. Is he a human in a suit? Is he a machine? We…we just don't know."

"The way he folds up in his Knight Mode isn't human," Emma said.

"He refused to tell us," Jake muttered.

"Let's assume he's a machine," Noah said, "The evidence points that way…but why is he still so weak? If he was a machine, he should be able to gain energy from other sources, or rebuild his armor, or…something."

Troy nodded, "You'd think."

"Maybe his energy source isn't something the Earth has," Gia said, "Assuming he's a robot."

"That could be," Noah said, "But there should be something we could do."

"We should look into it," Troy said, "He's saved us, he gave us the power to fight, he gave us so much. It's our turn to repay him."

"Maybe one of the other Rangers could help us," Noah offered, "We could find Casey and Zack…"

"No!" Jake interjected, slamming his fist on the table, almost knocking over his drink. Noah, sitting beside him, picked his up quickly to avoid a spill.

They just looked at him, Gia finally voicing what they wall thought, "Why?"

"Um…well…you guys don't know Zack like I do," he said, "I'd rather not…"

"Too bad," Gia said, "Get over it, we need him."

In actuality, Jake didn't care if Zack came back or not. He was a pretty cool guy, when all was said and done. But Casey…he didn't like the bond Casey and Gia had.

"First we have to figure out how to contact them, right?" Emma asked.

"Yeah…good point," Troy admitted.

Jake let out a sigh of relief.

There was a beeping heard from around the table. Each one of them drew out their Morphers and listened.

"Rangers," the Phantom said. They all looked around to make sure their Morphers were hidden from view of anyone around, and they weren't being listened in on.

"Go on," Troy said.

"There's an insectoid attacking a construction site. Teleport there when ready."

Troy looked at the others and they all rose from the table at once and headed out. They left the mall and headed behind the building. Once out of sight they activated their Morphers, teleporting in their colors and heading off to meet the enemy.

* * *

Longhorn simply walked through the construction site. People started to panic and scream and run. He didn't have to do anything; he just had to be there.

He scratched his chin, "Well…that's pretty effective…," he had to admit.

"Stop right there!" Troy shouted. Red and pink wind slashed at the ground next to him.

[Goseiger 13. 3:21-5:37]

Longhorn stood and looked to see the two Sky Rangers standing beside each other. He lifted his hand up and made a gesture in their direction, "Good, you guys are here." He folded his arms, "Didn't keep me waiting."

Noah, Jake and Gia ran to get next to Troy and Emma. "You were waiting for us?" Noah questioned.

"Why?" Jake questioned, pointing at the monster.

Longhorn unfolded his arms and gestured towards them, "Come get me."

Noah stepped forward, "I'll take the first shot," he said, "Shark Bowgun!" he loaded his card and slammed the Morpher closed.

"Water…," Longhorn muttered, looking at his pouch. He plunged his hand in, "Easy." He held a blue seed between his fingers. He put it in his mouth just as Noah fired on him.

A blue aura came out of his chest, firing the same type of shots that the Shark Bowgun did. They took out Noah's shot and then struck him in the chest, throwing him back.

The others ran to his aid, "Noah!" they called.

Longhorn's chest stopped glowing. Emma moved to help Noah while Jake got up and walked towards the monster, taking his Morpher from the side of his belt. "I'll get you!" he said as he loaded his Zord head card.

"Land, got it," Longhorn said, taking a black seed as Jake loaded the Zord head onto his sidearm. Longhorn put the seed in his mouth as Jake charged his shot.

"Snake Venom!" he shouted, spinning and dropping, shooting his charged shot.

An energy projection came from Longhorn's chest in the shape of a snake, and then shot forward, slamming into Jake's shot. It overpowered Jake's and struck him in the chest, sending him flying back to the others.

"He copied us again…," Noah said.

Longhorn stood there, laughing.

"Try this!" Troy said, loading his weapon card. He took grip of his Dragon Sword as it appeared.

"Sky powers? Ok," Longhorn said. He put a red seed into his mouth, "Thanks Vrak…"

Troy leapt forward while Longhorn threw his arms aside. A sword appeared out of his chest, which he promptly took grip of. It was a blue copy of Troy's sword; the same that Vrak had used.

Troy flipped around in the air and yelled, giving an energized slash.

Longhorn had no trouble catching the blade against his, to Troy's surprise. "That sword…"

Longhorn pushed Troy's sword away and slashed him across the chest twice. Troy drew his arm back and attempted to thrust, but Longhorn parried and swung his sword out, and then slashed him again.

Troy was pushed back, and then took another slash, being thrown completely back.

"Troy!" Emma called, running to his side.

"He keeps copying us…," Gia said.

Longhorn twirled his sword around, "You guys can't touch me!" he laughed. "Vrak has given me all I need to destroy you!" he laughed while patting his pouch. He drew his sword up, "Come on, try me!" he shouted. He swung his sword out, then down, sending two energy slashes out at the team.

Explosions tore around the team. They stood no chance, going down with ease. Troy's sword flew into the air, landing in front of him as they went down. Noah remained on his knees, but everyone else was on the ground. Noah fell.

Longhorn laughed at them through the smoke. "Is that it?" he laughed.

Troy tried to pick himself up. Jake dragged himself, "I'll get you!" he shouted.

"He's…so good…," Noah muttered. "We have to get that bag!"

"What should we do?" Emma asked.

"We'll just go right for him!" Troy said. He opened his Morpher and drew a card. He loaded Compress Thunder and closed the Morpher.

"That won't work…," Longhorn said. He reached into his pouch and dug around. And then frantically. "What? I don't have that one? No!"

Troy thrust his Morpher up with a shout. A red beam shot upwards, forming a stormcloud filled with angry red lightning.

"Where…where are you? Vrak? Where is it?" Longhorn shouted, casting his sword aside to dig.

"Compress Thunder!" Troy shouted, thrusting his Morpher down.

Red lightning shot down on top of Longhorn's head, destroying the ground around him, causing explosions to erupt. Longhorn was tossed out of the chaos and hit some of the rocky surface that had been pushed out of the way by the construction crew.

"You got him!" Emma told Troy, patting him on the shoulder. Jake fell, using Gia for support. "He can't copy Compress Thunder!"

On the ground, Longhorn threw an arm out, "I didn't know you had that…"

[End Sentai footage]

"Alright," Gia said, "I doubt he can stop the Tiger Spirit either!"

"Let's go!" Troy said.

As the Rangers started to run forward, a blast struck the ground in front of them. They slowed to avoid being hit, and saw Vrak standing beside Longhorn, clad in his clawed armor.

"Come," Vrak told Longhorn, "We're going."

Longhorn nodded and came to his feet. Vrak grabbed his shoulder and they were both gone in an instant.

* * *

"Any idea how he can do that?" Troy asked the Phantom Ranger as the team stood in the base.

"I don't know," their mentor admitted.

"He ate something," Noah said, "That's how he did it. Bu it doesn't explain the how of it."

"I think the best question is how they were able to nullify our powers so perfectly," Gia said.

Noah nodded, "Yeah. He even copied Jake's snake attack! Hitting us with something similar is one thing, but they were copies."

"I don't know," the Phantom Ranger said.

"…where do our powers come from?" Emma asked.

"What?" he questioned.

"Where do they come from? Is it possible that they were able to gain access to them, or something?"

"No," the Phantom Ranger said, "These powers come from the Zords, and their bonds with the Earth, the planet they've come to serve."

"So, does that mean the aliens might have some of the other survivors?" Jake asked.

"Possibly, but doubtful," the Phantom answered, "Besides, they'd need to form a bond with this Earth, but the rest of the Zords would have known if they were here."

"Then how was it able to do that?" Troy questioned.

"I don't know," the Phantom Ranger answered, shaking his head, "I'm sorry, Rangers."

"It's fine," Troy said, "We'll get through this, somehow."

As the Rangers left the Phantom alone in the base, he spoke to himself, "That monster has yet to fight me."

* * *

"Thanks for the help," Vrak told Rots, standing in the slime-filled ship that Rots and his team had arrived in.

"It was no trouble," he answered, "Clawhate never even realized the power we had sent to him."

"Yes, those dark energy blasts," Vrak said, "Poor fool, must have thought it was the Zombats amplifying his powers, or something."

"And then the blasts managed to copy the Rangers powers, and we made the seeds," Rots laughed. "Did they work as planned?"

"Yes," Vrak said, "Except he was exposed against a thunder attack."

"They found one weakness," Rots said, "The seeds should hold out."

"Unless more powers escaped copying," Vrak said.

"No," Rots said, "It should be fine. And if not…well, we'll use our powers again and nullify the Ranger's attacks." He thumped his staff against the ground a few times, "As long as I have this, I can keep it up."

"Excellent," Vrak said before taking his leave.

* * *

As the Rangers sat in class the next day, being lectured on Napoleon's defeat in Russia, the Phantom Ranger picked up a scan. Longhorn had returned.

The Lion Zord head flew around him, letting out a growl. The Phantom shook his head, "No, we're not telling them," he said, picking up his Morpher from a stone table, the same one which held the Power Axe. "This is my fight now."

* * *

Longhorn was walking along in an above ground parking garage, still wielding his copied sword. He tapped it against a cement pillar a few times and then shrugged. "Might as well get to work…"

He turned and lifted his sword up, then lowered it and shook his head. He drew it back, wielding it like a baseball bat. Yes, this would work. He was going to slam it into this car and send it flying out into the city.

"This'll get their attention!" he laughed.

Before he could swing his sword, an energy blast slammed into his hands, forcing him to drop it. He turned and looked to see the Phantom Ranger in his Knight Mode, firearm up.

"You're different," Longhorn said. He picked up his sword and approached the newcomer, "I'll take you down too!"

"You can't beat me," the Phantom said, lifting his firearm again before engaging the blade.

The two ran at each other and crossed swords. The Phantom Ranger knew he had to end this quickly; he probably didn't have the strength for a long fight. He shoved the sword back and delivered a kick into Longhorn's chest to knock him into the pillar.

Longhorn drove his sword forward before the Phantom Ranger could strike. He dodged back and engaged the firearm, shooting at Longhorn, who ducked and ran behind pillars and cars to avoid taking hits.

He stopped and looked around. Where was Longhorn?

The monster came out from his side, tackling him. The Phantom Ranger let out a grunt and lost his sword. He was slammed into a pillar, and then took a series of punches to his chest before being pushed away and slashed by Longhorn a few times, all the while the monster laughed.

Vrak stepped out from behind one of the pillars farther down, clad in his brown armor. He smiled as he watched Longhorn fight. "Time for part two…"

* * *

As the lecture at school continued, the fire alarm suddenly went off.

"I'm so glad to hear that," Jake said, getting up quickly.

"It's actually an interesting lecture," Gia told him.

"How?" he questioned.

"You don't find it fascinating how such a powerful army was destroyed by the environment and weather?" Noah questioned.

Jake just shrugged.

"Considering the fight we have ahead of us, you may want to pay attention," Gia said.

"Oh, I'm sure it's going to go all 'War of the Worlds' on us and a virus is going to wipe out the aliens…," Jake muttered.

As they went down the hall with the rest of the classes, screams permeated the area. They were coming from up ahead. A teacher ran and shouted to go the other way. There was mass confusion; wasn't this just a fire drill?

Coming from behind the man were a group of Stingers, wielding their blades. They lifted their weapons, preparing to fire.

Troy and Emma managed to slip their Morphers out and load cards quickly. They slammed them shut and in the confusion managed to get them thrust forward. Wind tore around the students and into the Stingers, throwing them down the hall.

Gia grabbed Jake and pulled him into the closest classroom. Noah motioned to Emma and Troy and brought them inside as well.

"We've got to stop them," Troy said.

"Should we Morph?" Jake asked.

The Stingers had already rushed down the hall and seen them in the room. One swung, but Troy caught its wrist and punched it twice before kicking it back.

"No time," he said, jumping forward and punching another one.

The others hurried into the hall. Nobody was around, at least.

Gia used the training Casey had given her, using a flurry of strikes into one before going into another, giving them strong blows, infused with bits of her spirit energy.

Jake ducked one's swing and rammed his shoulder into it. He then followed up with a knee, turning that knee strike into a straight kick back into another Stinger.

Noah ducked one's swing and got behind it. He grabbed at its throat with one arm and its arm with the other. He managed to aim the Stinger's weapon at another Stinger and forced it to fire multiple times until the other one went down, and then focused on changing targets.

Emma ducked one and rammed her knee into it. She pushed it back and jumped up, giving it a front kick. She landed and twisted into a side kick to take it down.

"There's got to be a reason for this!" Troy said.

"They know we go here," Gia said, "I think we've figured that out because of that bee monster."

"I think they were planning on trying to get us when we were vulnerable," Noah said. "Or maybe the aliens figured we wouldn't Morph if people were around, and we'd keep our identities secret."

"Well, whatever it is, we have to protect our school!" Emma said.

"Right," Troy said, lifting his Morpher, "Phantom Ranger?"

Nothing.

"Don't summon," Troy said, "We might get caught with weapons we can't explain." He picked up one of the fallen blades from a Stinger and ducked one's strike. He slashed it back across the chest and then punched it down.

The others picked up Stinger weapons as well, shooting or slashing through them until the attack stopped; they were all destroyed.

Troy lifted his Morpher again, "Phantom Ranger? It's Troy, come in! Nothing!" he lowered his Morpher, "Something's wrong."

"Then we should go," Gia said.

Noah nodded, "School can wait."

"Never thought I'd hear you say that," Jake admitted.

"The world comes first," Emma said.

Troy looked around and then more Stingers came down the hallway. He was ready to bring his team back into the fight when another student came out and kicked one back, knocking it into a few more and disorienting them. He was fast, throwing in rapid punches and knee strikes, throwing a few into each other.

He turned to look at the five, and they realized they didn't know him. "Who are you?" Troy asked.

"A friend," he stated, then looked back at the Stingers, "Trust me, I can handle this. Go…Rangers."

"But we're not…," Jake said.

"I don't care," he said, "Go!"

Troy then ushered them into the classroom. They teleported out to the command center. It was the only place they could go until the Phantom Ranger re-routed them.

Noah moved to his console immediately, "I'll see what I can do," he said, "I've almost got a lock on the Phantom Ranger…"

"Hurry," Troy said, bringing his panel up, "It looks like he's in trouble."

"Just redirecting the teleporters to his location. Got it," he said, "Ok, time to go."

And once more they teleported.

* * *

The Phantom Ranger rolled across the ground. His Knight form flickered for a moment before fading. Longhorn laughed and approached him, tapping his sword against his shoulder. "You're too weak…"

A series of blasts struck the ground at Longhorn's feet. He stumbled and saw the Rangers running for him, sidearms drawn.

"Get away from him!" Emma called.

"Time to go…," he said, turning to run.

Noah fired, shooting the sword out of Longhorn's hand. He shook his hand and growled before jumping out of the open side of the building.

"Will you be ok?" Emma asked the Phantom.

He nodded, "Go after him…"

"Let's go!" Troy said, running towards the edge with the others.

[Goseiger 13. 13:36-14:02]

The Rangers stood in a line. Noah lifted his right wrist into his left hand, while Jake stepped forward. "Time to take him down!" Jake said. He flicked his wrist and ran forward ahead of the others.

Longhorn stood farther down the plaza from them, ready. Jake jumped and punched, but he span aside, only to be confronted by Troy, Gia and Noah. "Do you think rushing me will work?" Longhorn questioned, throwing a punch and twisting around to avoid taking hits. Nothing was connecting on either side.

Longhorn rolled aside and came up to his knees, "You fools…" He lifted a red seed into his mouth. Jake and Gia went in for a punch, but he had his sword again and blocked their punches. Noah came into the fight, but was evaded. Jake took a slash, and then Gia.

He swung down on Noah, who went to his knees and caught the sword between his hands.

"Got him!" he shouted.

Longhorn struggled, trying to get his weapon free. He didn't realize Jake and Gia were leaping behind him, weapons high in the air, coming down onto his back.

As Longhorn came forward, Noah thrust his leg up and cast him over. Longhorn rolled across the plaza, sword still in hand.

[End Sentai footage]

Longhorn came to a knee, "No…I have to get out of here…," he muttered, turning and running.

"After him!" Troy shouted, running ahead of the others.

Longhorn looked back, but continued to run. He ran right back into the parking garage and started to try to go up, but was shot in the back by Jake. Longhorn fell, giving the Rangers a chance to catch up to him.

Longhorn came up to his feet, looking at the five Rangers before him. He backed away, "Come on…," he growled, eating a red seed to summon his sword again. "I'll defeat you guys!"  
"Look," Troy said, taking a step towards him, "You can cancel and counter our attacks. But…that's only if we use them. Yeah, you're handy with that sword, but if we just fight you, we've got you."

"I don't think so," he said, lifting his sword, "Remember the damage I did to you, fighting sword to sword?"

Troy clenched his fist. He was a fencer, he was skilled, and yet this monster who wielded a copy of his blade managed to defeat him. He took a breath and flexed his hand.

"That's why we're doing something else," Gia said, stepping beside Troy.

"And what would that be?" Longhorn questioned, lifting his sword in her direction.

"Just watch," Gia said as a yellow aura came around her body.

Longhorn was frantic, digging into his pouch, "But you didn't use a card!" he yelled.

"That's right," Gia said, thrusting her arms forward. "Tiger Spirit!" she shouted. The yellow spirit animal smashed into Longhorn, sending him flying back into a wall. He slid down and picked up his dropped sword, clutching to it tightly like it was a lifeline.

"What was that?" Longhorn shouted.

Jake was atop him, leaping and swinging down his Power Axe. Longhorn barely dodged to the side. As Jake regained his footing, he turned and sent out a shaky side kick. It connected, sending Longhorn back, where Noah was glowing blue, ready to use a spin attack again, and Emma was reaching for a card.

Longhorn took a slash towards Emma. "Look out!" Noah shouted, his energy fading; he had no time to use it. He thrust his arm out to try to stop the attack from connecting. He'd rather take a wounded arm than have Emma take a direct hit, or any member of the team, rather.

There was a spark of green, and suddenly Noah was holding a sword in his hand, which he realized quickly enough. He swung it up to block Longhorn's sword, holding it tight.

"What? How did you do that?" Longhorn shouted.

"I don't know…," Noah muttered.

Emma moved around Noah, "Thanks!" she said. Before she could get her card slotted into her Morpher, a spark of white appeared in the air before her, forming into a dagger. She looked at it for a moment, and then put her Morpher onto her belt and took grip of the weapon. She swung the blade into Longhorn's side, sending him rolling away.

Noah looked at his Samurai Saber, and Emma at the Drago Sword. "Where did these come from?" Emma asked quietly.

"I think this was Cam's…," Noah said. "I don't know about that one, though."

Lonhorn held his wounded chest. He turned to see Jake swing the Power Axe into him, catching him across the chest. Then a second slash, which turned into a blast to the chest from the Axe's secondary mode.

Longhorn, damaged and lying on the ground, looked up to see Troy.

"I'm the only one without anything special," Troy said, brandishing his sword, "Try me."

Longhorn picked his weapon up and shouted. He swung wildly, but Troy dodged back with expert skill, avoiding every blow. He drew his sword up and stepped into one attack, keeping Longhorn's sword high. He twisted his sword to bring Longhorn's down, and then drew back and thrust, smashing his blade into Longhorn's chest, sending him a few steps back.

Jake stood by Troy and rested an arm on his shoulder. He held the Power Axe out, "Be my guest," he said.

Troy passed his sword from his right to his left hand, and then took the Power Axe into his right. He rushed forward as Jake removed his arm.

Longhorn was panicked. He was looking around, and then lifted his sword when Troy got close. Troy swung his Dragon Sword up to catch Longhorn's, and then he shoved it away, leaving the monster open. He shouted, swinging the Power Axe down, and then back up at an angle, sending him rolling away.

"Let's finish him!" Troy said, holding his sword out.

As Longhorn rose, the Megaforce Blazer was aimed right for him, wielded by Troy, Noah and Emma. Jake had the Power Axe in its cannon mode, and Gia was glowing yellow for her Tiger Spirit.

"No…," is all Longhorn managed to say.

The three attacks flew for him and threw him out the far side of the building, out to the ground outside. The Rangers gave chase, ready for him to grow. They leapt down and stood before the sparking Longhorn, drawing their Morphers.

* * *

"Tsk," Vrak lifted his hand, ready to summon his Zombats. The entire ship suddenly shook, knocking him off balance. "What was that?" he shouted.

"Vrak!" Malkor's voice boomed as he came through the corridor.

"Admiral!" Vrak said, "Do you know what that was?"

He lifted his axe towards the prince, "No, but I imagine it involves you…"

"Why would you say that?" he asked, taking a few steps back.

"Before you came onboard my ship, I never had to worry about anything. I could complete and operation and be on my way. Now I have another ship docked with mine, soldiers I've never seen before, and I've lost my right hand! All because of you!"

There were footsteps coming down the corridor, behind Vrak. He turned as the Admiral directed his gaze. There were three figures approaching.

One of them was a mechanical woman. Beside her was a large, white-armored machine, clearly not female. They stopped, and the third figure came into view.

"Prince Vrak," she said.

She was green and black, with an orange visor over her eyes, and a pale white face. She had a projection coming out of each shoulder, with cords coming from them attached to her arms.

"Hexatrix," Vrak said, "Why are you here? Did Father send you?"

Malkor stood in silence as he watched. Of course, it involved Vrak.

"No," she said, "I detected a use of my dark energy weapon," she told him, "I came to investigate the results."

"It was unable to destroy the Rangers," Vrak said, "But combined with Rots and his magic, I was able to make copies of the Ranger powers to convert into seed form."

"Interesting," she said, "I will look into it. Where are these Rangers who were too strong for my dark energy weapon?" she questioned.

"On Earth," Vrak said.

"Then I leave for the Earth at once." She turned to look at the machines, "I'm sure you know these two. Meching, Mecharess, the leaders of the machine military."

"I do," Vrak said.

"Their forces are now here to assist," she said, walking away and leaving the two machines with Vrak and Malkor.

Malkor looked at Vrak. He held the gaze for a few moments, said nothing, and then left Vrak with the machines.

* * *

"So, where did these things come from?" Jake asked as they sat around in the command center. It was empty except for the five Rangers; the Phantom Ranger was gone. He picked up the Drago Sword and turned it over in hand.

"I still think this is from Cam," Noah said, gripping the katana.

"But why couldn't you use it until now?" Gia asked, "And it's not like this was something strenuous that summoned it. It probably would have appeared during the fight with Clawhate otherwise."

"I don't know," Noah said, "Maybe because I was protecting Emma? Or because I was using the spin he taught me, and then had to cut it short? I don't know."

Emma held her hand out to Jake. He placed the weapon into it, so she turned it over in her hands, "I have no idea where this could have come from…"

"We'll figure it out," Gia said. She looked at Troy. Their leader was being completely silent.

"Troy?" Emma asked, setting the weapon on the table beside the Power Axe.

"Hm?" he looked at all of them, "Oh, nothing."

"You're distant," Gia said, "What's going on?"

"…I'm your leader," he told all of them, "I don't know how much leadership ability I bring to all of you, but I do bring my sword ability. Vrak overpowered me in a duel, but…he's a commander, so that's different. But when this guy copied my sword and overpowered me? I…"

"Troy," Gia said sternly, "You're worth a lot more than that. So what if he beat you? You still lead us to his destruction."

"I don't know," Troy said, "You've all gained those weapons somehow. You all have had a former Ranger guide you in some way…I guess," he didn't know about Emma, "I have nothing."

"You're the leader we need," Gia said.

"You've lead us well so far," Noah told him, "Just continue to do what you do, and we'll be able to do great things."

"Troy, we all believe in you," Emma told him. "So what if you don't have a former Ranger's weapon or training? You're still exactly what we need right now."  
Jake nodded, "Maybe the rest of us need this stuff because you're better than us. We're just playing catch-up. I mean, how many of us really knew anything about fighting, other than you?"

"Me," Gia said simply.

"Well yeah, because you're like perfect or something," Jake said.

The five panels began to blare. Something was arriving. Everyone jumped up and ran over, gazing at their panels. They could see a single green feminine figure. She wasn't doing anything yet.

"She's not an insect," Noah said. He looked at them, "I don't think she's one of the poison monsters."

"I don't know," Troy said, "But we're going just the same."

Noah began to work on his panel, and in a few moments he looked at the others, "Locked."

The team teleported.

* * *

Hexatrix stood in a plaza. People had fled at the sight of her, but she didn't care. She was just waiting for these…Rangers to appear.

She turned her head to see five beams of color come down, and for five figures in spandex to step forward. Were these the Rangers?

"What are you doing here, alien?" Jake questioned.

"What are you?" Noah asked. He still wanted to know.

"I am Hexatrix, and that's all you need to know," she said. She flicked her wrist, summoning an energized whip from a device concealed in her grip. "Let my name be on your minds as I destroy you."

"That won't be happening," Troy said, drawing his Morpher and getting ready to load a card. Before he could do anything, the whip was there. His Morpher was knocked out of his hand and skidded away. Before it could strike again, Jake was there, blocking with the Power Axe, since he didn't need a card.

"Go!" Jake shouted, keeping a tight grip, "I have the whip!"

Noah and Emma ran past him, their blades in hand. They were about to be upon Hexatrix, but then the woman laughed.

She shut off the whip, causing Jake to stumble. He looked at his weapon, "What?"

Hexatrix activated her whip again and lashed it out, catching both Noah and Emma across the chests. They hit the ground and rolled, while Gia leapt for the woman, glowing yellow. She thrust an arm out with a shout.

The Tiger Spirit rushed forward, but Hexatrix didn't move. The protrusions from her shoulders slid open and some sort of energy wave was released. The energy held the Tiger at bay and it soon disintegrated. Her shoulder projections closed and the whip shot for Gia, striking her right in the chest. She stumbled back and took two more lashes before going down.

"Is this the best you can do?" Hexatrix questioned, "I haven't even had to leave my place yet. You've only made me turn a little."

Troy started to run for her, shouting. He wasn't going to let his team go down; he was going to lead the charge, or at least distract her. Even without a weapon, he had to do something.

"That's such a foolish move," she said, flicking her whip against the ground.

"Stop!"

Troy slowed and almost fell from his sudden stop. He turned his head, as did everyone else. The Phantom Ranger stood, firearm raised at Hexatrix.

"I am your opponent," he told her, the Rapid Lion loaded. He was ready to use his Knight Rapid at the pull of his trigger.

Hexatrix looked him over, and then looked at the five Rangers. She looked back at the Phantom Ranger and shook her head. "Another time," she said, "But for now? No."

He took a step forward and thrust his weapon all the way out. But she was waving her arm out and vanishing in a honeycombed bubble (note: Matrintis teleport effect).

The Phantom Ranger hurried over to the others and lowered his weapon, "Are all of you alright?"

"Y-yeah…," Noah muttered.

Emma nodded.

"She's strong," Gia said.

"She knocked me down…," Jake muttered. He didn't even get to fight.

Troy was silent. He clenched his fists tight, trying to clear his mind, trying to focus.

"She wasn't an insect, or a toxic monster," Noah told the Phantom Ranger. "She was something else entirely. I know there were a lot of them when the Rangers fought as an army, but…how much bigger is the enemy we're fighting?"

"I wish I knew," the Phantom Ranger admitted.

* * *

Footage:

Gosei 13: 0:03-0:47, 3:21-5:37, 13:36-14:02

Total: **3:26 Sentai footage  
**


End file.
